ABCs of Blackwater
by Kei Jones
Summary: A collection of Blackwater AU and/or AH one-shots.
1. A is for Argument

A is for Argument

Argument (n): (1) a reason given in proof or rebuttal; discourse intended to persuade, (2) the act or process of arguing.

* * *

><p>The yelling is only getting louder with each passing second as the shut door does nothing to muffle the cruel and harsh words being thrown out so freely. He can't help but stare dumbfounded at the door, his mouth hanging open and even though his heard cursing before it's never been anything like this before. Or maybe it's the fact that he's never heard a married couple argue like this. Looking over Jacob sees Leah sitting down across from him, her back against the bed frame, her head hung low, nose buried in a book trying to hide the embarrassment of her parents arguing. He can see her chest reddening as an item downstairs is thrown followed by a loud crash.<p>

He now understands why she wanted to go over to his house and study – why she always prefers his home over her own.

Biting his bottom lip Jacob finds himself at a loss of what to do in this situation, how to make everything better because this is new to him – foreign. His parents have their arguments, disputes but nothing like this. Apart of him wants to pack up his books and leave, leave the spiteful words and return to the safety, security and sanity of his own home but he now hates the idea of leaving Leah behind; the idea that if he makes a hasty retreat that she'll feel embarrassed and alone. Then the thought of having to walk down the stairs past the arguing couple seems even worse at this point.

Scooting over he moves to sit beside her and smiles weakly as he feels her body immediately tense as their close proximity. In a matter of seconds, Jacob begins to put the pieces together. Suddenly Leah's odd behavior begins to make sense, the way she flinches at his touch, why sometimes she's loud, argumentative and then quiet and docile the next, why she sometimes doesn't trust that they should be dating and worst of all why she sometimes wear long sweats and sweatshirts in gym. His chest tightens and his hands open and close multiple times before settling on a tight fist.

There's a cry downstairs and before Jacob can ask the question that is weighing on his shoulders Leah is up and out the room. For a moment, everything around him seems to be moving at super speed while he is frozen in time, moving like molasses. He can hear Leah screaming, crying, begging and demanding that they stop. She asks that they 'not do this now', 'calm down' and 'don't say such things'. The other voices are muffled and the only clear sound is her voice, Leah's voice.

His heart rate increases the closer to her voice he gets and no matter how much he feels the urgency to get to her – time and his body seem to be against him. As he comes down the stairs does she finally come back into his sight and does the world seem right again because she's there – she's where he's at.

She's trying to pry her parents apart, both fighting to get at the other and still throwing out curses and promises to kill the other. In a rage does Leah's father knock her back and with such a force that she falls back, toppling over into the curio.

The crashing and clattering of glass doesn't seem to faze either parent as they only continue to yell and scream at the other; blaming them for the fight, for Leah's interference and worst for having her in the first place.

At that point has Jacob finally had enough; enough of their arguing, fighting, abuse: physical, verbal, psychological and even emotional abuse they've inflicted on Leah – possibly for years without him every knowing. His voice booms throughout the house stunning both parents into silence as they seem to suddenly become aware of his presence. Jacob growls fighting the urge to pound Leah's father into the wood-paneled floor but Leah's whimpers and held back sobs draws him to her. Quickly kneeling does he see the blood that is pouring from the nasty gash on her arm and hands – all from the attempt of breaking her fall.

"Don't touch her, she'll be alright." Leah's father grumbles out callously as he sneers down at the two teens on the floor.

Jacob looks up stunned at the tone and his eyes widen a bit more to see her mother not showing much interest in her daughter's current state either.

_No one cares_.

The sentence plays in his head and he recalls Leah mumbling the words out one day, the first day of school when some girl had knocked her down to the ground – supposedly, by accident. Looking away from them Jacob lightly takes Leah's hands into his and feels his eyes burn seeing the shards of glass sticking out of her palm.

"I need to get you to the hospital." Jacob states aloud but more so himself then for the benefit of anyone else around besides Leah.

"She's not going to the hospital." Her father bellows loudly and begins walking towards Jacob.

"She'll be alright." The mother adds immediately supporting her husband. "Leah, quit showing off for your _guest_."

"Get up!" Leah winces at her father's voice and Jacob glares darkly at the man above him as Leah struggles to get back to her feet. She's obviously used to being knocked down and getting back up if only just to please her parents.

"Now clean yourself up." He orders harshly as his wife returns into the room with a dishtowel that he tosses at her. Jacob feels his hatred for the man and woman growing; Leah's father never breaking eye contact with him.

Jacob only looks away from the man upon hearing Leah hiss and notices that she's pulling out a huge shard of glass from her forearm. Immediately he takes the dishtowel and applies pressure to the wound as the red liquid pours out.

"Shit," Jacob hisses. For the first time since she walked him up to her room does Leah make eye contact with him. The look of defeat, shame and sorrow in her eyes pierces him. Carefully he cups her cheek and there is a bittersweet victory in knowing that for once she hasn't tried to get away from him; that in this moment, moment of strife, that she trusts him completely.

"I told you _not_ to touch her." The voice hisses out and Jacob growls as he whirls around, pinning the man to the wall.

The man's eyes widen as Jacob's hand grips onto his throat, his airway constricting as coal black eyes glare into him and through him. Realization dawns him that he has grossly underestimated this 'boy' that his daughter had brought home. He is only vaguely aware of his wife's attempts to pry the boy off of him, to save him, until his daughter steps up and touches him lightly. The rushing of blood in his head drowns out the sound of his daughter's voice, her lips moving issuing some sort of request.

"I'm taking her with me." Jacob growls out finally releasing the man and stepping back. His shoulders are tense and it's hard for him to breathe. Jacob doesn't know what came over him in that moment but when he came to hearing Leah's voice was he aware that he was choking her father.

Slowly turning around Jacob lets out a heavy breath and motions for Leah to walk out. Gently resting his hand on the small of her back he escorts her out into the night air. He talks to her gently promising to get her to the hospital and that this will never happen again. She apologizes profusely for the trouble, for him having to witness it and getting blood on his interior.

At the hospital he kisses her forehead letting her know that she's done nothing wrong, that he can either shampoo the interior or get new seats, 'been needing to break down and buy some anyway' he tells her with a smile. The most important thing that he wants her to understand is that he loves her – that is the most important thing for her to know now.

There's no doubt in Jacob's mind that this has been only the beginning of many arguments between him and the Clearwaters. He knows that when the police get involved that they'll say that _he's_ the one that hurt their daughter, he's the abuser and the violent one. He'll argue back, his parents will get involved and others will too. In the end, all that matters to him is that Leah is safe, protected and knows that someone does care about her.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so out of the swing of things that I completely for got about this snippet and my disclaimer. But this idea came from cucumber07 and since sentinel10 went ahead and posted her I gave into peer pressure. I'M SO WEAK! But these are a series of one-shots following the alphabet.


	2. B is for Ball

B is for Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I profit from these stories. It'd be sweet if I did. LOL.**

* * *

><p>Ball (n): a round or roundish body or mass as a spherical or ovoid body used in a game or sport.<p>

* * *

><p>Leah sits on the steps outside of school waiting on her brother, to pick her up and walk her home. She sits with her knees knocked together, an old metal Strawberry Shortcake lunch pail in her lap and a faded old Hello Kitty umbrella over her. The heavier rains have let up and she hums a tune to keep herself occupied until Seth's arrival. Occasionally, she sticks her hand out from underneath her umbrella to feel the cool droplets hit her hand, staining her skin, making it seem darker than its usual olive-colored complexion.<p>

Her ears perk up as she hears a rhythmic beat coming towards her. The sound makes her heart beat faster, her stomach flutter and breathing shallow. She's grateful that she has her umbrella over her to hide her excitement at the person coming along with the beating. Biting down on her bottom lip she tries to force back the blush that she feels creeping across her face; it tickles her nose and that causes her to scrunch it up. The sound seems to echo off the wall of the old building and her heart begins to beat along with it. Sometimes the beat is slow, steady and constant and other times it picks up a fast-pace tempo.

"Leah," Seth calls out and she looks up to see her brother waving at her. Standing next to him is her brother's best friend, Jacob Black. Leah feels her heart swell with admiration and excitement over seeing Jacob, standing next to her brother, looking at her with that huge contagious smile upon his face while spinning his basketball on his index finger.

In her excitement, Leah jumps up from the step and her lunch pail tumbles to the ground. The metal on concrete makes a loud noise and falls open. Embarrassment overwhelms Leah as she hears Seth groaning under his breath and she quickly dives down to snatch up the spinning orange and stuff her colored pencils back in.

"Here, I'll help you." Leah looks up, her cheeks flushed and eyes filled with unshed tears as Jacob smiles at her and helps her gather her belongings. She gives a soft and bashful 'thanks' and watches under the veil of her hair as Jacob's smile never falls and deposits her pencils back in her pail before offering his hand to help her up.

She walks home in between Seth and Jacob not saying a word while, secretly, stealing glances at Jacob along the way. She can't help but think how pretty Jacob is with his long, silky black hair that is tied up in a ponytail today. How bright, white and healthy his teeth look and how beautiful his skin is. She wishes her skin was a warm russet like his instead of the light olive-color. Neither boy talks to her but just being there; walking with them is enough for her.

The walk is over all too soon as home is now before them and Seth says good bye to Jacob with a quick wave. Leah finds herself torn between rushing inside the house, to run upstairs to her room to watch Jacob walk away or just stand there hoping that he'll remember she's there and will acknowledge her presence.

"Yea, see ya, Seth." Jacob says with a short nod and turns to smile down at Leah.

"See ya, Cutie." Jacob says with a wink and walks off dribbling the basketball.

Taking a deep breath Leah turns and runs up the driveway, passing Seth and practically knocks the door off the hinges. There is no greeting to her father as she bolts up the stairs, into her room, shutting the door and begins to squeal and giggle, fanning her hands as if her fingernails were wet. The blush and the tingling sensation sticks with her for the rest of the afternoon, all through dinner, in the bath that night and even into the next day.

_He called me 'Cutie'._

In Leah's eyes the three years that separate her and Jacob don't seem so daunting when her own parents are separated by six. The highlight of her school day is walking home with Jacob Black and when he tells her good bye with the same pet name, 'Cutie'.

"Quit calling her that." Seth grumbles one day as he hangs outside to talk to Jacob a little bit longer after telling Leah to go inside and get started on her homework.

"What? You mean, Cutie?" Jacob asks and Leah can feel Jacob's eyes on her back as she slowly walks up the driveway. "No way, that's what she is." Leah doesn't get to hear the rest as a truck speeds by and drowns out the next part of the conversation and then Seth rushes her inside. She's filled with a sense of smugness as Jacob continues to calls her, 'Cutie', no matter who is around.

Jacob loves to play basketball and made varsity his sophomore year in tribal school. Leah is surprised that he has no dreams or aspirations of going 'pro', at least that's what Daddy is always saying whenever Jacob isn't around. He does hope to get a scholarship and then go on to college. He's always impressed by her drawings and asks her to show him her sketches. Bashfully she declines saying, 'they aren't that good' all the while loving the attention that he showers upon her one day as the two of them walk home after school, Seth had detention.

Her first year in high school fills her with excitement as it means seeing Jacob more during the day. She feels like she's in heaven when she learns that they have art together. He sits right next to her where he leans over and whispers jokes in her ear during videos, he'll smear paint on her forearm or cheek and when she is just sketching intensely he'll reach over and gently tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Everything seems perfect until one day she's walking down the hall heading back from the bathroom, her arms wrapped around her stomach trying, vainly, to ease the cramps in her stomach. Hearing a few girls giggle she rolls her eyes and continues on back towards Geometry. Rounding the corner she freezes as she sees Jacob kissing some girl as a few of the other upper classmen hang out in the hallway. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she presses forward because there is no other way back to her class and walks pass Jacob. She ignores the greeting Paul gives her as he looks up from his own kissing partner.

The rest of the day is nothing but a dark, heavy cloud of anger, frustration and sadness. As the final bell rings, she stuffs her books into her bag and begins the walk home from school. The pouring rain doesn't bother her and it at least hides the tears that she's not even sure are falling and cools her heated skin. Once home she takes a shower and climbs under her blanket letting sleep take her, but not before cursing to herself for being so stupid to think that a guy like Jacob Black would ever be interested in her – she was just some little kid.

She's rudely awaken by a heavy banging but she fights the awakening world until she hears a loud, demanding and booming voice calling her name. Grudgingly she opens her eyes and sees Seth standing in her room; there is a deep frown on his face, brow furrowed but there's some other kind of emotion in his eyes – worry, fear, relief? The cramps and her mood make it impossible for her to discern or even feign interest.

"Leah, where the hell have you been?" Seth asks kneeling down beside Leah's bed and forcing her to sit up. "Lee, answer me." Seth demands shaking her a little as Leah doesn't answer and instead sits, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I came home." Leah answers coldly before lying back down and pulling her blanket up to her chin.

Under the curtain of her black hair she can see her father and Jacob both standing in the hallway looking in at her. With a huge yawn she buries her face into her pillow and lets fatigue drown out the noises of their conversation.

She no longer waits for her brother or his best friend to walk home with after school. Her mother has explained it that 'she's only exerting her independence. She doesn't want to always be around her big brother and besides you'll be going away soon'. She's no longer receptive to Jacob's playful antics during art class and always keeps her hair in a tight ponytail not giving him any reason to touch her hair. They still talk but she's more formal with him as the blushing and giggles are gone, and more nonchalant – she can hide her crush or maybe it's been crushed?

She berates herself one day as she's standing outside in her backyard dribbling a basketball. The sound still excites or calms her and she hates herself for letting such a childish crush go on for so long. She's made the girls' basketball team. She only tried out so that she'd have a reason to stay behind on the same days that Jacob does. All the years of watching him, imitating him and trying to impress him have paid off – athletically, only.

"Hey," She freezes as she hears his voice cutting through the heavy silence that seems to have fallen all around her. Looking back at him she gives the same 'hey' response back before turning back around to the hoop.

She expects him to go inside in search of her brother, she's tired of coming up with excuses to avoid him when she's at home. There's no need to go to the store, the library, a friend's house and a walk doesn't interest her either. The screen door opens and closes signaling that someone has gone in, preferably, or come out. Not hearing any further noise she looks up and shoots the ball towards the hoop and lets a curse slip past her lips as it only hits the backboard – hard.

"You need to relax – you're shooting too hard." Looking back over her shoulder she fixes him with a deep frown before sighing and dribbling the ball while trying to calm down. After all, he does know what he's talking about.

Jacob stands to the side watching her shoot a couple of free throws and his eyes widen as she even makes some threes. It must be different – odd, even – being on the sideline watching someone else play with a basketball. Even at fifteen Leah is already 5'7" and this added height makes doing a lay-up seem easy – that and the backboard is only seven feet off the ground.

"Seth was really worried about you that day." Jacob says finally touching the ball and breaking the silence between them.

"That was weeks ago and, yea, I already know. He told me." Leah says with a huff putting her hands on her hips. "He looked all over the rez for me; never once thinking to check at home." She adds as Jacob passes the ball to her.

"You're always where you're supposed to be." Jacob says watching Leah make another free throw that misses.

"I'm not some little girl anymore. I can walk home perfectly fine on my own without my brother – or his friend." The last part is mumbled so low that Jacob doesn't hear it but it doesn't change the worried frown on his face.

"We didn't know where you were – if you'd been kidnapped, picked up by some random guy or worst lying somewhere hurt." Jacob says retrieving the stray ball and tucking it under his arm. Leah stands frozen, her brows furrowing listening to Jacob talk about the day their relationship changed.

"I checked the gym, the library, the art room and even had some sophomore check the girls' bathroom. I went into the girls' locker room and didn't find you. No one around knew where you were or when you left." Jacob's eyes darken thinking back on that day. "As time went by I started to panic because you hadn't been to the store, you weren't at the beach, the rec center, the cliffs or…or," Jacob trails off and looks up at Leah, their eyes locking and there's sadness in them that immediately makes Leah feel guilty. Seth had only mentioned that he was looking and nothing about Jacob.

"Leah, are you mad at me?" Jacob asks walking forward and closing the huge gap in between them.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Leah asks looking away with a frown trying to put up the front she's had for the last two weeks.

Truth is why should she be mad at him? He was her brother's best friend, an older guy who would, of course, be more interested in a girl more his own age. Letting out a sigh, she reaches out and lightly strokes his hand, ignoring the electricity that she always feels whenever they touch – it's probably in her head or one-sided anyway – and offers him up a reassuring smile.

"I've just been in a foul mood, that's all. Wanna play one-on-one?" Leah asks and feels her own smile widen when Jacob nods his head.

The two start a game of one-on-one that soon has the backyard filled with their laughter, trash-talking and the dribbling of a ball. Jacob uses his height and size to his advantage easily bowling Leah over while she uses her speed and agility to slip by him. During his showboating Jacob attempts a one-handed Hail Mary shot that completely misses the hoop and sails over the garage.

"Great, you lost my ball." Leah grumbles shoving Jacob roughly as he stands with a sheepish smile.

"Yea, sorry about that," He chuckles lightly. "Bet I beat you back there to get it." Jacob challenges and the two exchange quick glances before they take off running as fast as they can. They shove and push one another, laughing along the way. With one final shove, Leah is able to knock Jacob past the ball and snatch it up into her arms quickly, hugging it tightly.

Leah's head swims with delirious joy as Jacob reaches around her trying to get back the ball. Her laughter only increases as Jacob picks her up, twirling her around and her squeals and peals of laughter is carried off in the rush of wind. Slowly she comes down from her high as Jacob holds her close and she realizes how close they are pressed to one another.

"It was my first kiss," Jacob states out of the blue cutting her dying laughter short.

"Paul, Kim and the others were – well, teasing me because I had never kissed a girl. It wound up being a dare."

"Why are you telling me this?" Leah asks looking back at him.

"Because – because I know you saw," Jacob says his voice sounding serious and somber. "As soon as Paul said your name I looked up and before I could stop you, you were already in your class." Jacob lets out a heavy sigh releasing Leah from his hold.

Leah leans up against the back of the garage, the ball resting against her stomach being hugged tightly. She only raises an eyebrow as Jacob's hand gently strokes her arm before his body falls forward, his shoulder resting against the wall behind her and his chest seeming to shield half of her body.

"I'm sorry," He breathes out, his breath fanning Leah's hair. "For not thinking, for being weak. The fact that you saw had already made me feel guilty and it only worsened when I couldn't find you." Jacob continues on leaning down closer to Leah.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Cutie."

In surprise at an apology that seems so unnecessary Leah looks up to tell Jacob that she should be the one apologizing when she's silenced by his lips. The kiss is soft, sweet and that same electricity that she feels whenever they touch is still on her lips. Closing her eyes, she leans into the kiss and feels her chest swell like it always did whenever he was around.

"That is what I've been waiting for." Jacob breathes out after they part. Leah looks up at Jacob and is relieved to see that he is breathing as heavily as she is after the kiss; almost as if his heart is ready jump out of his chest. "Don't be mad at me anymore, please?" Jacob asks placing a light chaste kiss on Leah's lips.

Leah never gets to answer as her mother calls out her name to come in for lunch. Biting down on her bottom lip she tries to fight back the blush that is blooming across her face as Jacob takes her hand and walks her back around the garage. Her heart begins to pick up as she hears the all too familiar beating of a basketball as Jacob dribbles. Looking up at him, she smiles warmly as he winks down at her before leaning in, kissing her forehead and calling her 'my Cutie'.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here goes 'Ball'. Meant to post this up sooner but something kept coming up and couldn't get it out. I'd catch you all up to date about what's been going on but I'm tired and Family Guy is on. You all know what to do and thanks for the reviews.


	3. C is for Camp

C is for Camp

Camp (n): a group of tents, cabins or huts.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but who would want to own Bella Swan? Edward can keep her whiny, selfish, manipulative ass. Just sayin'.<strong>

* * *

><p>He lingers outside the camp just far enough away to not be caught up in the light of the multiple fires that have been lit here and there. Curiosity has gotten the better of him; he had been warned by the others to stay away from the nomads. They are the same old nomads that passes through their lands around the same time every year, traveling with the herds, stopping to fish near the rivers and picking berries. He knows better than to continue on with this same old behavior but old habits die hard and he just has to see her.<p>

He's known of the girl since he was little and saw her collecting berries with her mother and the rest of the women. She wandered off on her on caught up in a game of chase with a passing butterfly. The memory of her carefree laughter makes his stomach flutter, his chest constrict and his mouth dry. She was beautiful, the sun making her tanned skin glow and her black hair shine brighter than any smooth onyx stone he'd ever seen.

During her play she crossed the path of a black bear, a mother with her triplets, and her presence put the bear on alert. He was supposed to have walked away, turned a blind eye, let her be mauled by the bear or worst killed. His kind were to remain hidden and not let anyone know of their existence but the thought of that tanned skin being stained and ripped open frightened him and without a second thought he jumped out of his hiding place. Running up he attacked the mother bear and stood in between her and the girl, refusing to back down and let any harm befall her. The bear soon realized that she'd not win the battle and left him alone after collecting her cubs and moving on. If it was possible he fell harder for her the moment he saw her light brown eyes, the size of walnuts, looking up at him with silent tears streaming down them. She was safe and that was all that mattered to him. Before he could turn and run off, she then did something so surprising, she jumped up and hugged him tightly. She thanked him in all the tongues that she knew all the while her tears rushing from her eyes and soaking his neck, shoulder and chest. She had finally kissed him, on the nose, lightly as her good bye and thanks as her mother and few of the men began calling for her. She ran off then and the only thing that kept him from following after her, showing her that he was a boy just like she was a girl, the men of his tribe called out to him and in a few days she was gone.

But since that day he's made sure to see her at least twice a year. He follows her people, diving in and out of the bushes, trees and shadows hoping to catch a glimpse of her. It warms him to know that even after all these years she still returns to the same spot where he saved her from the bear. She believes him to be a spirit – a wolf spirit – that resides in this part of the forest and leaves him small offerings and trinkets as a thanks for saving her all those years.

His father had ordered him to not appear before the girl ever again which is why he has to be content with seeing her from afar. But nothing brings him a greater sense of peace then listening to her voice as she says her soft prayers to him. Her voice is like a lullaby – calm, soothing and warm. He sits curled up out in the sun not far from her and lets her voice carry on the wind to his ears. He yearns to hear her voice say his name and he wishes to know hers.

Fear and anxiety falls over him as he watches her bathe one day. He sees that her body is fully matured and the thought of some strange male seeing her like this unsettles him. Jealous wells up inside of him as he watches her from afar as the young males greet her or try to coax her to them. He breathes a sigh of relief as she turns them down with a light laugh and shake of her head.

It is the month of his nineteenth birthday and he's now able to go further outside of his territory to patrol. It means following her a bit longer and a lot further than usual. His presence keeps the nomads safe at night as animals do not approach the camp and the few dogs that they have growl and whimper throughout the night afraid to approach him. He worries because they notice – all of them – and backs off from the camp.

He is pulled away as the howl is sent out of a Cold One within their lands. With a longing look back does he take off to go hunt down the Cold One, the creatures that drink the blood of people; if not out of duty but to ensure that she does not fall victim to the monster's thirst.

He and his brothers hunt down the Cold Ones that lie on the outskirts of their territory and even within their allies'. There is a group of them, seven in all, and they manage to kill six with one escaping. They chase the lone Cold One for days but it is hard work as the creature does not seem to tire out, unlike them.

He grows anxious as the Cold One begins to back track heading back towards where he last saw her. Time and time again they are close to making the kill but their prey eludes them, again and again. Success finally comes on a clear, bright and sunny day. The Cold One's sparkling skin gives away his location as he grows careless and allows himself to slip through an opening in the trees. The pack easily captures him but at the cost of a startled herd. The animals upon either seeing some strange objects shine in the distance or maybe they caught the collective smell of death, decay and dried blood – he'll never know – but they start and begin running away.

The sound of the thundering hooves does not register with him as he and his brother tear into the cold hard flesh of the Cold One. The Cold One's cry of pain must drown out the sound of the screams further down in the meadow. A few of his brothers that have missed out on the kill draw it to his attention that stampeding herd is heading towards some of the nomads – some of the children seem to have been playing there.

Panic immediately consumes as he tears off running along the forest line, his thoughts immediately bringing the girl to his mind. He prays that she's not there, that she's elsewhere; with a man, her mother - just out of the way of danger.

There is a loud yell and he sees a boy fall down trying to hurry up and get out of the way. He is hurt and is holding his ankle but the boy is none of his concern. That is until he sees her running out into the middle of the meadow towards him. He pleads internally that she turns back, gives the boy up for lost and save herself. His brothers scream at him to not do what he is thinking about doing, what they feel his body is about to do of its own volition.

The girl pulls the boy's leg out of a hole and tries to get him back on his feet – to run. She looks back and sees the herd that is blind with fear of the Cold One and knows that it is much too late. His eyes widen as she hugs the boy close to her, shielding his slightly smaller frame with her own. With his heart in his throat he jumps out from the cover of the trees, the shelter that has kept him hidden from their sight and tries to divert the herd away. However, only a few turn away from him while the rest continue running straight for her – his heart.

Flattening his ears against his skull he pushes on, running faster than he's run before, desperation and fear pushing him. She looks up at him, their eyes meeting for a second – recognition – before he growls and bites into the haunches of a moose that dared cross his path. He thanks the spirits as the girl stands up, pulling the boy with her as if understanding his intentions, and he ducks his head low brushing against them both as they grab a hold. The moment he feels two sets of hands take hold does he growl and snarl at the moose nearest to him and clear a path.

His brothers curse him as he runs for the covers of the trees; it's easy to ignore them as his heart leaps at feeling her touch again after so long, knowing that he's saved her again and that he'll be rewarded with another kiss. He stops once he is certain they are far away from the men of her tribe and lowers his belly to the ground to allow the pair to slide off. The moment the weight is gone does he stand up to his full height. He still towers over her and takes in every detail about her. The boy backpedals away from the giant wolf and is holding back a bout of tears as the girl smiles up at him.

He watches closely as she turns around and says something to the boy. The boy looks in between the two, his chest rising quickly as if it'll leap right out of his chest. The boy only calms down once the girl steps away from him and kneels down to look at his leg – it's broken. He sits and watches her as she talks to the boy in her calm, soothing and relaxing voice. He's tuned out his brothers and is focused solely on her and this moment wishing to speak to her, to hold her and become wrapped up in her scent.

Standing up she smiles at him and just as before she captures him up in a tight hug. She again offers up her thanks in all the tongues that she knows. He nudges her lightly when she says her thanks in a language that he understands. His heart lifts as asks him if he's the same wolf from the bear and he nods his head. There's something that shines in her eyes, eyes that are a light brown like hazelnuts that excite him.

The boy expresses his desire to go home – to return to camp. She nods her head in understanding and he suddenly feels anxious as she gives him a sad smile. His heart plummets to the ground upon hearing her say that she must 'return to camp. My brother is hurt'. He knows that when she returns he might not see her again, this close, that he'll be forced back into watching her from afar; watching her return with a mate and then eventually a family.

He shifts from wolf to man, to stand looking at her and she back at him. He smiles as she blushes and looks quickly down at the ground slightly beside her. His brothers are close by watching this whole exchange. He's long felt the bonds that his father had placed upon their interaction lift the moment he ran out into the herd to save her – he's free, free to talk to her, take her hand and smile at her. He does all of those things, gently pulling her closer towards him.

"Hi," He greets, his voice sounding lower, huskier and deeper than he had hoped. It's the first word he's ever spoken to anyone that wasn't already a part of his tribe.

"Hi," She breathes back. He feels his lip twitch up into a smile as his hand moves up and gently cups her face; her cheeks are warm and feel so soft and smooth.

"Name?" He berates himself for asking such a foolish question or at least being unable to form a complete sentence. She does however catch on to his request.

"Leah," She answers smiling at him. "And yours?"

"Jacob." His breathing becomes shallow as she says his name and it's like music to his ears. It's a tune and a melody that he knows he'll never grow tired of and can't bear the thought of never hearing again.

"You're not a spirit, are you?" Leah asks and he chuckles while shaking his head as her small hand hesitantly open and close before resting on his chest.

"No," He verbalizes as she looks up at him in awe upon realizing that she can touch him, feel him.

He revels in their moment together, her light and exploratory touches, feel of her hair between his fingers and the smell of their scent mixing together in the light breeze. Leaning down he bumps her forehead with his nose and as she looks up at him does he capture her lips in a kiss. He holds her close as her lips move with his and he knows that she is his, now and forever.

When the kiss ends is he only vaguely aware of her brother's disgusted groans and his own brothers' groans of concern. He asks her to come with him, back to his home and live with him. Her brother lets out a small whine and Jacob leans over to look at the boy with a deep frown. The frown doesn't last long as Leah looks up at him expectantly. Of course, she cannot just leave with him, her brother hurt and her family and tribe not knowing what has become of them.

Holding up one finger he steps back from her and retrieves his clothing from his ankle and covers himself up. His brothers only look on as he easily picks up the boy and follows Leah back to her camp. He is immediately the center of attention once they are few feet from the camp he is the tallest man in the camp and the biggest. Leah's father comes forward and wordlessly Jacob passes the boy over before stepping back to stand next to Leah. There is some relief that he is not feared and is surprised to hear that Leah had been talking about him ever since the day he saved her.

He also finds out that she's the daughter of the chief and he fights to sit still as her grandmother mentions that since she's told the story of the red wolf that saved her, it meant that she was singled out as someone special. She had been chosen by the guardian of that forest and believed that it made her spiritual and that only a very special man could take her as his. Looking down at her, he sees a huge smile upon her face as she takes his huge hand in hers. She's been saved especially for him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he buries his nose into her long hair and inhales her scent.

Taking her hand into his he walks away from the nomad camp with her. It is only a temporary time away from her family just so that he can take her to his. Her tribe is more than willing to allow her to become his mate and accept their union. Whatever hesitation or fear that Jacob would've held in telling his father of his disobedience is squashed as he knows that he's made the right decision in following his heart. To his surprise, his father and the rest of the Elders also approve of their union claiming to see something within her.

With the union of the two tribes, the nomads continue their seasonal trek with the added protection of the wolves. No matter how many years pass, Jacob and Leah both return to the meadow, the spot where he broke the law and started an unbreakable bond between them. He can't help but smile proudly as Leah tells their children of their first meeting and the first time she fell in love.

It's almost silly to think that everything he has, the mate and family, all started because he was curious about a simple nomad camp. But he'd do it all over again if it meant having Leah to hold, kiss and declare his love to.

* * *

><p>AN: And there was a wave of 'AAWWWWWHHHHHHNNNNN' across the world. I don't know about you guys but I think I either got diabetes or at least a cavity. So up next is Dad. Sorry about the short A/N - didn't mean to worry anyone but it's just that I was posting real late at night and just didn't have the energy to do anymore than edit the story. But life has been a bear but it's been good. Aside from this new department that has begun to royally screw everyone over. Now I've been moved to a 11 -8 shift. So...ugh.

What else has been going on? Well studying for my GRE but that kind of slacked off when I froze up on a math problem and instead grabbed The Bad Beginning by Lemony Snicket. Since then I'm up to fifteen books read for the year and cracked open 11/22/63 by Stephen King just a couple of hours ago. What else...what else? Castleville pwns me. Oh! And so you all don't think that I've been wasting but I have been an outlining fool and finished up most of Decision, had about six chapters for Journey, the second book after Wake-up Call. In fact, had quite a few updates set aside but...my flashdrive got corrupted and I LOST. EVERYTHING! Which had me silently cursing as I read The Catcher In the Rye because I mean this is the second fuckin' time that this has happened. But I've learned my lesson and have now switched to Evernote and good ol' email. Fortunately, I emailed some of the outlines to my WILF girls so it's not a...TOTAL wash...but still. It's very disheartening.

Oh! And take this as forewarning! Not all of these will be sugary sweet because it's going to get REAL angsty soon. But who doesn't love angst? I roll in it! I makes me feel rejuvenated and keeps my skin from getting ashy. So either stay sweet and have ashy elbows and knees OR have some thick globs of angst. It's a no brainer. But I'll be going through what I can find and get back in posting. Waiting is just foolishness - FOOLISHNESS!

But you all know what to do. Click that button and leave me a review because it'll make this new shift more bearable and the sooner I get a lot of the reviews, the sooner I'll post. And since I've been sucking PM I love you all!


	4. D is for Dad

D is for Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters which is a shame cuz SM really missed out on a great story with these two. BLACKWATER LOVE FOREVER! ….well, maybe some Callwater about 7% of the time.**

* * *

><p>Dad (n): father<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly she returns to the world of the awakened. Her eyesight is bleary for a moment as all she sees is an unfamiliar cream colored wall before her. The smells around her are also unfamiliar and for a moment panic hits her but ebbs away as sunlight hits the wall she is facing and reminds her of what happened, why she's not at home and her body aches.<p>

_The baby was born_.

The thought brings a warm smile to her face and before she can sit up to look at their little bundle of joy, the addition to their family that has now 'officially' made them a family does she hear his voice, Jacob's.

"Hey, there little man," Jacob coos softly somewhere behind Leah. She can hear the hard plastic of the chair in the room squeak and groan under her husband's weight. "How are you feeling today?" Jacob asks and Leah licks her lips trying to hold back her chuckle as his voice is unusually low and the pitch, even more unusually, high.

"Today was definitely a big day, wasn't it? You were born." Jacob exclaims softly. "You didn't want to come out of there though, did you?" Jacob asks and there's a hint of a pout in his voice. "Not that I blame you. I've been where you were…or pretty close." He chuckles darkly and Leah's eyes widen. "I'm never in a rush to leave Mommy's 'place' either." Leah frowns and groans not impressed or surprised that Jacob would be talking about her womb and the birth canal like that.

"Well, outside of that, I can only imagine how scary that bright light was, those strange faces, the cold air and then that bastard in the green slapped your ass. And _then_ they hand this sharp, shiny thing over to some other loser and it cuts you?" Leah chuckles and rolls over to see Jacob frowning down at their son. "Not just cut you but the thing that's been feeding ya, too. I mean…don't you need that? I'd be pretty mad too – and by the way…they made me cut that cord." Jacob says as their son wriggles in his father's arms.

"Nobody made you do anything." Leah says getting Jacob's attention.

"Hey, there's the woman of the hour – four hours and thirteen minutes, to be precise." Jacob says getting up and walking over to Leah. Leah smiles as Jacob kisses her, their son in between their bodies. "She went through a lot carrying you – so you gotta do whatever she says." Jacob says gently putting his son into Leah's arms.

Leah smiles as Jacob sits back and watches his son feed greedily, his gray eyes looking around at the huge blurry figures surrounding him. There's no doubt in her mind that there will be more tender moments like this.

()()()()()()()()

Some months letter as she's struggling to get inside their small two bedroom apartment after a hard day's work. Opening the door she prepares to yell Jacob's name, demanding he gets off his lazy ass and helps her with the few bags of groceries that she has. Instead, she freezes and quickly closes her mouth, eyes softening as she sees father and son asleep on the couch. Jacob's legs akimbo, one arm hanging from the couch's armrest and the other holding his no longer tiny six-month old son to his chest.

Both are snoring lightly with their mouths open and the same smile upon their lips. Shaking her head she quietly places her bags on the floor and lifts little Jet, name picked out by Jacob because it sounded cool and because Leah lost the bet about when her water would break. Giggling Leah winks at Jacob as he immediately wakes up feeling something happening to his 'little man'.

()()()()()()()()

Leah rolls her eyes as Jacob sits up proudly telling their friends and family over a beer about his 'proudest Dad' moment yet, "So I'm changing his diaper and Jet,"

"I can't believe you really named the kid, Jet Black." Embry says with a heavy sigh and shake of his head. Billy only offers her a sympathetic smile as he rocks his grandson.

"It's cool, but anyway – as I'm changing his diaper suddenly he just pisses all over the place." Laughter erupts at Jacob being pissed on as Jet squeals and giggles, his chubby hands clapping at the rattle Papa is waving before him. "And as I'm kneeling there just looking at him, he just smiles up at me and says, 'Dada'." The women awe and men cheer only tickling Jet more with their happiness and not to be outdone begins to chant 'Dada, Dada' over and over again. Leah sits back letting Jacob have his moment quietly gloating over the fact that Jet has already said 'Mama' without her having to be given a golden shower – one of these days he'll learn to let the air hit Jet first before completely removing the diaper.

()()()()()()()()

It amazes Leah how Jacob had often talked about never being in a rush to become a father, wanting to do so much with his life without being bogged down with kids just yet. The idea of many tiny little hands would make him pale and cringe thinking about the germs that they carried hidden underneath 'PB&J, juice and just nasty-ness – yuck.' Now as Daddy Jacob sits feeding their daughter, Hannah, and Jet is busy talking about his day at school she thinks back on what he said to her early that morning when she asked him if he wished they had waited longer to have kids.

"Lee," Jacob says sitting up and giving her a long, slow kiss. "I wouldn't miss being a Dad for the world especially not with you." Leah had giggled as Jacob pounced upon her with a playful growl shooting for one last hooray before Jet and Hannah woke up. She knows that though they have their hands full with two…one more probably wouldn't put a dent in Dad's energy.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next one. This has been an uber busy week since my supervisor was out looking after her husband who had surgery. But starting tomorrow, Monday, I'll be working 11 -8pm. I have NO idea how this is going to affect my schedule just yet and I haven't had to work that shift in two years. It's going to be horrible because it's with the geriatric crowd. I hope they hire a third and NOT the creepy, OCD stalker that disappears for hours at a time while at work. *Shivers* I can do without that. I tried to explain to my mom how he's been trying to get 'face time' over in our department and then told her the story of how he bought a woman a gas card – that's not the creepy part. The creepy part is when he said, 'you know, it took me a while to figure out exactly which gas station you frequent'. _ The statement was met with shocked silence as even the former marine felt frightened for 'the birthday girl'. I mean, WHO DOES THAT? Just buy a freakin' gas card. It means that this guy know where she lives! He knows her routine! Ladies and girls, ALWAYS switch up your routine, never take the same route home every day. I have uh…five different routes to get home and with my earlier shift I WAS safe from the gas card stalker…but I don't know anymore. Someone hold me!

Okay, okay…phew. Feel better now that I got that out…again. But you all know what to do. Leave me a review telling me what you think and light up my mailbox as I lay back play some Castleville and read 11/22/63 by Stephen King. I tell you – this is a good book. Oh! And does anyone have any good book recommendations? I've finally meandered my way back into the public library system and will probably be there for a while as I save up to go back to college. Saving money sucks. Too bad you can't pay for your education with smiles, boobs and an impressive library. My mom didn't appreciate me saying 'boobs' and gave me the half-hearted scolding that probably would've involved a brief wagging of an index finger but she was busy eating the remainder of my clam chowder or maybe the fact that I chest bumped my niece may have stopped her. That little kid is AWESOME!

Ta-ta for now!


	5. E is for Evil

E is for Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own any**** of the Twilight characters or the world created by George Orwell in his work 1984. **

**Warning:This chapter is rated M for violence and rape. If such things make you uncomfortable then I recommend that you just sit this one out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Evil (adj.): (1) morally reprehensible; arising from actual or imputed bad character or conduct, (2) causing discomfort or repulsion, (3) causing harm; marked by misfortune.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking up he frowns upon seeing another grey, cloudy sky above him. The wind brings about a strong gust that chills him to the bones and forces him to pull the collar on his coat up higher. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he leans back up against the brick building, watching traffic speed by and the few pedestrians foolish enough to be outside in this cold, windy afternoon weather.<p>

The clock in the center town goes off signaling the time and drawing his attention away from the busy streets. Letting out a heavy sigh Jacob hunches his shoulders and quickly heads back inside not wanting to be back late from his lunch – again. Once inside the difference in temperature is immediate as he begins to unfasten his coat and walk through the hallway. Despite the alcove being a much longer route to get back to his cubicle Jacob still turns down it and can't help but smile at the freshness that the plants inside offer. It's more of a tiny greenhouse than anything with a few fountains and the only goldfish pond in the city.

Standing he admires the giant koi and other variety of goldfish that he has never bothered to learn. When he looks down the hallway his brow furrows, nostrils flare and the frown upon his face deepens as he sees 'her' coming. He's seen her in passing as she works in the same building but on a different floor. Her name is Leah and she is the walking and physical manifestation of evil. The way she walks around the floors with her long, silky black hair, wearing the standard issued coveralls that are required in their building and her sash. She bears the sash proudly declaring her virginity to all that see her; the sash is wrapped tightly around her waist, succeeding in only accentuating her curves – curves that no man has not touched or probably will ever touch.

Jacob's eyes tighten as Leah comes closer, her hips swaying drawing all male eyes, her full lips parted slightly as they mumble incoherent words and her big brown eyes remain fixed on the clipboard in her hand. He hated her and the evil sexuality and confidence that she exuded; there was nothing that Jacob wanted more than to show the stuck-up cunt that she wasn't better than him, better than any of them.

The sweet smell of her body comes closer and closer as his heart beats faster and faster. His hands clenching open and shut as he tries to fight the anger that is building inside of him for the woman that will simply pass him, as if he didn't matter – as if she was completely oblivious to the affect that she was having upon him.

She approaches closer and closer until finally he's had enough. Opening his eyes, steeling his jaw Jacob walks towards her, his eyes coal black as he snatches her up by the forearm. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open in shock as he drags her across the alcove towards the furnace room.

"Excuse me, let me go." She hisses as she fights to break his grasp on her. Jacob smirks to himself as her efforts are futile; she may be strong sexually but physically he possesses the upper hand. Without pausing one moment the pair is inside the furnace room and after throwing her to the ground does he lock the door behind them. She's tormented him for so long that he's had time to plan what he would do to her, the vixen, whenever she finally pushed him to the breaking point. The furnace is forever running and will easily muffle any sounds that she may make.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leah demands standing up and begins fixing her coveralls and pushing her hair out of her face.

_That's right make yourself look even more pure, in controlled and presentable, you bitch_.

Jacob watches as Leah looks around, the fear beginning to become visible in her eyes. He watches closely as her hands cup together to rest securely in between her firm, perky breasts. His nostrils flare and he growls in anger as her vain and temptress ways come out even when she's uncertain of what will happen next.

Walking up to her he pushes her against the wall, a cry of surprise and pain, escaping her lips – encouraging a smirk from his. Wordlessly, he begins to tear the coveralls from her body, the fastens are popping off with the force as her cries and tiny fists try to deter him from his actions – his goal. In a matter of minutes, she stands before him naked and his eyes greedily drink in the sight. Her skin is a soft tan, olive-colored, speaking volumes of a possibly shared heritage that has been long forgotten over time and life in the city. Her legs are long, lean, and muscular and look heavenly as does her tight, round, firm ass.

His eyes darken as he places one hand on her shoulder and roughly shoves it into the wall allowing him a clear frontal view of her body. Her tiny hands do a horrible job of covering her breasts and the hair of her womanly part looks soft. She whimpers as his hand travels down from her shoulder, along her arm, down her ribs, waist, hips and thighs. There's a sense of power in feeling her body shiver under his light touch and his eyes darken before he gives a similar and mocking smile. He can see the unshed tears in her eyes as she shakes her head slowly and opens her mouth preparing to let her beautiful lips seduce him into letting her go.

He can hear her soft gasp as he looks up and grabs hold of the chains and handcuffs that he attached some months ago when he walked up and caught her on her hands and knees gathering up some spilt papers. She had a small pout upon her face and the way her ass was wiggling as she reached over to collect them to her, he felt the need to spank her since that is obviously what she was asking for.

"You can't do this." She cries out as he closes the cuffs tightly around her wrists.

_Of course, you'd think that_.

He doesn't answer and instead pulls her forward along the rigging that that has been installed. Her feet drag across the cold concrete floor in some form of protest as he spins her like a piece of meat before locking the hook in place. Walking behind her he picks up the belt that is hanging on the wall and he can already feel his manhood aching – it's her fault; she's tainted his mind, heart and body. She's the evil that needs to be punished just like any sinner, criminal and evildoer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asks through tears and he only scoffs at her tears because the punishment – the pain, the cleansing – still has yet to come.

Unfastening his coveralls Jacob steps out revealing his own body. He doesn't want there to be anything on his coveralls that will give away his activities when he finally does return back to work, if at all today. Fisting her hair, he pulls his arm back, the one holding the leather belt, and quickly brings it down upon her ass. The sound of leather against skin, her cry of pain and pounding of blood in his ears turns him on as he pulls back and deals out another hard lash.

Her skin begins to redden everywhere he whips her and he can see the welts quickly forming on her smooth, virgin skin. During the whipping he'd let go of her hair leaving her free to wriggle and writhe around trying to escape the belt in her blind fear. Her body has turned around and not even her breasts, stomach or ribs have gone untouched from the belt.

She stands straining in her cuffs, her weight adding pressure to her wrists, crying, her eyes red and puffy and her body covered in sweat. Swallowing in a gulp of air Jacob wipes his brow to prevent more sweat from dripping into his eyes. He's out of breathe, the exertion of punishing her for her sins exhausting him more than he thought possible. Even now her body, beaten, bruised and bloodied still leaves him lusting for her.

"No more, please." She begs as another bout of sobs escapes her, violently shaking her body.

"Do you see this?" Jacob snarls as he stands beside her, looking down at her head – finally hanging in shame – as she tries to shy away from him. "Do you see _this_?" Jacob demands grabbing her hair and turning her head to look down at his still erect manhood. "_This_ is why this is happening to you. Because you and your evil presence brought this about."

She cries out and tries to get out of his grasp.

_She still has some fight in her – good._

Reaching up Jacob loosens the handcuffs and watches as she drops to the cold ground like garbage coming out of a chute. His eyes narrow as she still tries to cover herself, try to hide her body from his eyes and keep her dignity.

_No, she'll have no shred of dignity or modesty left when I'm done._

Dropping to his knees Jacob forces Leah's legs open and growls as her hands begin to try and claw at his face, to fight him off. However, his huge size and strength overpowers her as one hand grabs hold of both her wrists and pins them to the ground above her head. Grabbing hold of his manhood he moans feeling how hard and hot it feels in his hand.

She continues to beg for him to stop, tries to bargain with him that she'll be good from now as he lowers the head of his manhood and positions it at her entrance. Licking his lips he can almost taste her desperation in the sweat on his face as he slowly slides into her. She screams but he moans as he feels her walls already tightening around his head. Closing his eyes he thrusts his hips into hers quickly and the barrier inside of her is only felt for a second as it breaks under his power.

His body begins to move on its own working to his release. His hips pound into her over and over again – hard. He loves how tight she is, warm, wet and wonders why he waited so long to be with a woman, to do this to her. His moans and groans mixes with her cries as he ravishes her body. Looking down at her he can see the sadness in them; the confidence is gone – long gone. He smiles at her, gently caresses her tear and dirt-stained cheeks knowing that he's knocked her off her pedestal.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers to her softly still thrusting inside of her slowly and determinedly. "Just so damn sexy, desirable – pure," There's irony in his voice as his smiles widen and her lips turn down into a deep pout.

"_Was_ pure, right? But now you're dirty, vile and tainted just like the rest of society." She blinks slowly and he watches as her throat bobs a little when she swallows. Reaching down beside him he grabs the last instrument that he will use on her. The cool handle excites him as he begins to pick up his pace. Curses begins to fall from his lips as he feels his climax quickly coming; he's been nursing it for Lord only knows how long, wanting to prolong this moment, this feeling.

A victorious smile graces his lips as despite the violation that is taking place that Leah still cums for him. He feels her sweet walls contract around him, choking his manhood and he leans down capturing her sweet plump lips with his own as he climaxes. He cries out his orgasm as his other hand comes up with the cool handle, the metal glinting in the faint light and as her mouth opens to scream out her pleasure and pain does he do it – slice her throat. Her hot blood squirts out on his chest as his body continues shooting out all the seed that he has; it feels as if every last drop of semen from every time she excited him is spilling from him in this moment. He does not stop until he is certain that her heart has finally stopped beating, her walls loosen around him and her blood ceases to spurt out.

The heavy beating of his heart does not let up even after the act is long over with. Closing his eyes tight does Jacob try to take in a deep and calming breathe.

* * *

><p>His eyes shoot open once he feels a warm and slight touch on his hand. She starts back a little startled by his sudden jerk. He looks at her – Leah – standing before him, in her blue standard issued overalls, her long, silky black hair still framing her face perfectly and beautifully, her lips turned down into a small, adorable pout of concern this time instead of concentration. As he looks into her eyes, for the first time in such a close proximity, he feels an odd sensation overcome him, now coming face-to-face with his tormentor, the drive behind his lust, anger and frustration.<p>

"Are you alright?" She asks and he gets the feeling that this isn't the first time that she's asked the question.

He opens his mouth preparing to give an answer, an explanation but his throat swells up as his eyes widen in a slight panic.

"I noticed that you were standing here…breathing heavily – are you asthmatic?" She asks and shutting his eyes tightly does he shake his head 'no'.

"My brother suffers from asthma so there's no shame in it. Here sit down." Leah orders softly as she tugs on his arm and gently pushes him down on the stone bench near the goldfish pond.

Sitting side-by-side in silence, with only the bubbling of the water breaking making a sound, Jacob gives Leah a sidelong glance. He realizes that she's sitting on the far end of the bench, there's plenty of room for one more person to sit in between them and brings to mind the hatred that he has for her and the evil within her.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Jacob asks with a cold, harsh tone that draws her attention.

"Probably but I'll wait and make sure that you're okay, first." Leah says with a shrug choosing to either ignore his attitude or maybe in her innocence she isn't even aware of it.

Looking at her Jacob realizes that he hates her because she is young, pretty and sexless. That because he wants to go to bed with her and knows that he never will adds to his hatred. He hates that because of her round sweet supple waist, which seems to be begging him to encircle it with his arm, that he can't and it's all because of the sash that she parades around her waist – the symbol of her chastity.

Jacob looks up quickly as Leah's hand raises and she twists her body to look down at her side, the same side he is staring at intently.

"Oh, the sash," She says with a little chuckle. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She asks in a conspiratorial tone. Over his better judgment Jacob nods his head and looks around, same as she, to ensure that no one will see how close they get. "This is really my cousin's sash." Leah says with a mischievous smirk. "I only wear it so I don't have to worry about being harassed while at work."

The news hits Jacob – hard. He looks at her in a brand new light.

"W – why would you tell me this?" Jacob asks inhaling deeply and sitting up to his full height. Leah opens her mouth preparing to answer his question when both their names are called over the PA system. She offers him a quick apologetic smile before standing up with her clipboard in hand. He's amazed that she stands waiting for him to stand up and even puts out a hand as if she could steady him if he was still woozy or stumbled. Once she is certain that he is alright does she turn and walk away.

Watching her leave does a thought occur to Jacob that she wasn't the evil one – never was. She was simply a girl that had been blessed with beauty while _he_ was the one filled with evil. He was tainted, immoral, and reprehensible. Exhaling and shaking his head Jacob promises to not walk by the alcove again, to steer clear of Leah and not allow his lust and hatred to consume him and destroy the remaining bit of purity and good that is in his small world.

* * *

><p>AN: So there goes my Evil. This was inspired by George Orwell's 1984 where the main character has an interest in female who he seems to have paranoid delusions about. If you read it then you know what transpires between the two and don't worry about the ending of the book. But that was a bit of angst for your day. I figured I'd post this before I left for work so I'm on a time crunch right now but thanks to everyone for the book suggestions I will definitely give them all a shot. And since the ten million dollar question of the week has been, 'so do you like your new shift'? The answer is: NO! I don't like it and what can you possibly get done in the morning? Unlike the rest of my co-workers I do enjoy taking my time at a bookstore and other stores. I don't want to be rushed and put on a thirty minute time constraint. Pfft, you can keep that and I don't like the idea of the family beating me in putting their pajamas on. Hmph, _I_ put my PJs on first and the rest follow my lead like the sheep they are. Plus side, at least I don't have to worry about being told 'save some for everybody else' because there's no one in the kitchen to eat with. I'm even more out of the loop than ever now! I happened to overhear that…you know what: time, time, time. I'll save for that later but you all know what to do. Be kind and review. Nobody likes a closet reader that can't take a minute to say 'wow, this is really good' or 'man…this really sucks'. You know what…nobody likes that person. *shakes head* If you're going to give bad criticism then make sure it's CONSTRUCTIVELY bad criticism. Be specific so that others can improve and if you don't know how to do that than…well…obviously, there's something wrong with you. I mean that, right now…cuz it's that time of the month. So Kei has a pass to be a bitch today. So me and my angry kitten are gonna sit at work, do our job and read the latest book on the nightstand 1Q84 and woe to the person who crosses me today.

BYE!

Update: There was a correction made to the author's name for 1984. I really need to do some fact checking and stop trying to eyeball books in my closet because my eyesight isn't the best. =P But huge thanks to memorybleeds for pointing out my mistake.


	6. F is for Fox

F is for Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Fox (n): (1) a clever crafty person; (2) a good-looking young woman or man. (v): to trick by ingenuity or cunning.

* * *

><p>The alarm goes off, it's a loud and irritating sound and she curses under her breath as she rolls off and slaps down on the nightstand trying to silence the irritant. With a frustrated groan her hand continues its search for the clock. Sitting up with a growl she looks around bleary eyed, a small pout upon her full lips and a red nightcap upon her head that only makes the few strands of hair that are sticking out looking even more wild. Her mouth opens in a huge yawn, one eye closing in the process as she gets up and pads across the floor to the bookshelf where the clock has been placed.<p>

She's wearing a button-up red flannel shirt as her pajamas and the nightcap upon her head is also red but with giant ears sticking out at the top and knitted eyes. She stands on unsteady legs for a moment reveling in the silence of the room once the 'Stop' button has been hit. Looking behind her, she notes her bed with its rumbled sheets, blanket on the floor and empty – always empty once she's out of it.

Stretching out her arms she heads towards the bathroom and starts to get washed up for the day. Today is going to a productive day that requires her laptop, packed lunch – _nah_; she'll buy something out and even a trip to the museum. In half an hour she's dressed in jeans and a sleeveless baby doll top. Her long black hair is tied up into a simple ponytail and her hazel eyes quickly skim the papers for any interesting news – _it's always so depressing_.

"Doest mine eyes deceive or is Leah Clearwater looking for a job?" Leah looks up and smirks as she watches Rebecca, her roommate, walk in with a surprised look upon her face. She giggles seeing that Rebecca even has a hand placed across her chest to dramatize her shock even more.

"Nope, just reading the newspaper but I am going out today." Leah says with a quick wink before biting into her piece of toast with a fried egg on top.

"Is this simply for pleasure or more of a 'Fox' outing?" Rebecca asks pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Fox," Leah simply answers turning back to her paper.

The two women fall into a comfortable silence as they eat their breakfast, Leah reads the newspaper and Rebecca has her nose buried in a book. Looking up Leah takes in Rebecca's appearance; her skin a deep russet that contrasts beautifully with the corral-colored top that she is wearing. Her black hair braided and resting casually over her right shoulder and her big brown eyes reminds her of pools of chocolate. Leah's brow furrows for a moment as she is suddenly hit with a hunger, a desire that darkens her eyes. She is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Rebecca looking back at her.

"Stop it," Rebecca snaps with a deep frown pulling Leah from her lust-filled thoughts. "I know what you're thinking about and I'm telling you to quit it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Leah snaps back before looking away trying to hide her blush. At Rebecca's 'uh-huh' Leah gets up and quickly downs her tea before placing her dishes in the sink. "I'll be back later." Leah doesn't wait for a response back, not as if Rebecca would give her one, as she walks out the door and down the stairs to the busy street below.

Pulling on her sunglasses Leah walks down the street heading towards the museums. She hums to herself as the sun's rays warm her skin, the smell of freshly baked pastries waft to her nose and tickle her sinuses and the chatter of the people sitting out on the bistros surrounds her. Bouncing up the stairs she walks into the museum and casually marvels, critiques and contemplates on all of the pieces of art before her. She flirts with an art student and listens with a small awe at his knowledge of Picasso paintings. Nodding at the security guard standing by the door Leah looks at all of the diamonds, gems and jewels that are on display.

She looks around as she stands in line waiting to get to the next display case; her eyes take in the amount of security cameras, notes the small settings for lasers and even the types of alarms at all entranceways and windows. It's a daunting task for an n00bie or even a small time criminal looking to make his or her first big break. Leah can't help the confident smile that graces her lips as she sees how easy of a job this will be.

Walking up, her eyes widen at the diamond before her and if it was possible she'd think it was love at first sight. The cut is flawless and is, without a doubt, one of the rarest cuts of diamonds that had been recently found in South Africa. It's called the 'Red Fox Diamond' and is reportedly 105.6 carat of the Fancy Red, normal red color diamond that has just outshined the Moussaieff Red Diamond. The 'Red Fox diamond' has received its name courtesy of finder, Sebastian Fox; who has been milking his fifteen minutes of fame with the geological find of the century.

Leah can't help the smile that breaks across her face thinking about the coolness of the diamond resting against the hollow of her throat; she'll have it fitted to a necklace. It'll simply be an added guilty pleasure that she'll never flaunt around but will simply wear on those quaint, quiet nights alone watching an old movie.

Leah is so wrapped up in admiring the diamond before her that she doesn't notice the huge figure's reflection that has moved up behind her. Her body tenses slightly of its own volition before her brain has a second to register what is happening. With a quick inhalation of air, her body tenses completely, her hands clench into tight fists as a low growl rumbles from her throat. A deep, husky chuckle sends shivers up her spine as she feels a warm body pull her back and she immediately fits against his body perfectly. She lets out a relieved sigh as his strong chin rest on her shoulder and the pair stands in a content silence, enjoying one another's presence as the hustle and bustle of the museum becomes a low, dull hum.

The contentment lasts for a few seconds more as Leah is knocked out of her revelry as the realization that Jacob 'The Wolf' Black is behind her, standing behind her, looking at _her_ diamond. The two have known each other for quite a few years now – okay, maybe all their lives – and their interactions were never just 'convenient' as there was always some common motive that brought them together. Jacob was always known to show up wherever there was an interested buyer, choosing to never have any of the stolen merchandise in his possession if he was ever caught.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah asks trying to control the fluttering butterflies in her stomach as Jacob hums and nuzzles into her neck.

"I've missed you." Jacob whispers into her ear before placing a light kiss on her neck. Despite her wariness Leah can't help but let a light moan escape her lips as Jacob nips at the sensitive area, his hands rubbing roughly around her sides, hips and her stomach. It never fails that Jacob's simple touch always turns her brain to mush.

They have quite the history between them having both grown up on the same reservation but leaving at different times and for different reasons. Leah left wanting to travel and see the world, somehow she just fell into pickpocketing to help pay the bills and later for the excitement. A skill that she'd picked up by falling in with the wrong crowd. Jacob always had a knack with cars and working in a chop shop always paid a hell of lot better than working as a bus boy. They both perfected their arts and met up years later in a small providence outside of Paris. From there the two struck up quite the hot, heavy and heated romance.

Their flings never really lasted long as both were forever on the move, taking on jobs and always looking for that next big score. However, over the last few years it was Jacob that was doing more of the walking away. The last time they were together, they pulled a job together using her quick hands and Jacob's skills with computers. The job was a success and they celebrated in the best possible way: mad, hot, passionate and raw sex. But when Leah woke up the next morning Jacob was gone. There was no note, no explanation – nothing. That was five months ago and this is the first she's seen, let alone heard from him.

Leah lets out a deep and frustrated sigh as Jacob inhales her scent deeply, his full lips working their magic on the skin of her neck. She's missed him – like crazy – and it's moments like these that have filled her dreams at night and carefree thoughts during the day. Jacob both frustrates and excites her.

"I just so happened to be in town and caught wind that a certain little 'Fox' was in the area." Jacob says relenting a little on his assault on Leah's neck. "I'm serious," Jacob says in his defense as Leah looks back at him with a small frown. "I really felt bad about bailing out on you last time so suddenly and I've been thinking of all the ways that I can make it up to you."

"Why did you leave?" Leah asks wanting to get to the root of the problem. Deep inside, she already knows the answer – a job.

"I had a big job to do and there was barely time for me to pack up all of my stuff." Jacob answers and Leah lets out a sigh while nodding her head in understanding and moving on to another exhibit. It was always the same, something bigger and better just on the horizon that meant Jacob was off in a heartbeat.

She listens half-heartedly as Jacob tries to convince her that he meant to call but then her number was changed and he just figured he'd catch up with her later. She's hesitant to buy it because Jacob's business is being able to find people. With his warm personality Jacob has friends everywhere and it wouldn't surprise Leah if a few of his so-called' friends' were actually detectives or even employees of Interpol. The point being, "you can find anyone, anywhere if you really wanted to." Leah says pausing for a moment to let a line of students pass by. She lets a small smile grace her lips seeing their brightly shining and innocent faces.

"Oh, c'mon, Foxy," Jacob teases as he takes Leah's hands and spins her around before pulling her in for a tight hug. "We both know that we are very busy people at times and that you could turn around and find me just as easily. I'm not the only one good with a computer." Jacob states with a playful smirk that has Leah's face heating up. "Didn't you miss me?" Jacob asks and Leah finds herself coming undone as Jacob flashes his million dollar smile at her, the smile that makes her feel all warm, fuzzy and snuggly inside.

And just as quickly as he appears does Leah find herself falling back into step with him. The pair spends the rest of the day together, going to art shows, dining together and even sneaking into a movie. Night begins to fall and as the warm, summer wind picks up so does the warm feeling that sits at the bottom of her stomach. Their hands linger in special intimate places as does their kisses which have Leah's eyes darkening with lust. Her hunger only grows as she sees the same darkness in his eyes.

Leah giggles as Jacob follows her up the stairs to the apartment that she shares with Rebecca, Jacob's own sister. It's hard to be worried about how Rebecca will react to seeing Leah walking in with her legs wrapped around Jacob's waist when he's gently swaying her hips and thrusting his pelvis up into her. Shushing him Leah slowly opens the door and looks around to make sure that the coast is clear and freezes to find Rebecca sitting on the counter staring directly at her.

"Hey Beck," Leah greets sheepishly running a hand through her hair noticing Rebecca's cold, hard glare. "E-everything al," And before she can finish her sentence does Jacob pop out from behind her, his arms circling around her waist and a chuckle escaping. However, he does sober up to see his big sister glaring at him – at them.

"Hey Becca," Jacob greets with a nod as he clears his throat. The tension is intense for a few moments as Rebecca only sucks on her teeth before hopping down from the counter.

"Don't take our shit." Rebecca orders as she grabs her purse and walks out the door. Leah stands looking down at the floor as the door slams shut behind her causing her to flinch. Rebecca is no stranger to Leah's relationship with her brother but has taken it upon herself to warn Leah about Jacob and his 'charm'. Leah's worry and guilt doesn't last long as Jacob turns her around and quickly captures her lips in a heat searing kiss that leaves her feeling weak in the knees.

The night is wonderful and passionate as their bodies move together in unison working to their collective orgasm. Leah's eyes roll back and her toes curl as Jacob hits all of her magic little buttons that only he has been able to find and push. Whatever misgivings she may have had over letting Jacob Black back in melt away with his warm breathe against her skin.

Jacob's deep, husky voice lulls her to sleep like a lullaby as he whispers to her how much he's missed her, thought about her, wanted nothing more to be laying down beside her just like this. His huge arms acting like a blanket that wraps her up in security as his lips traces her skin lightly. It's pure heavenly bliss and, same as always, Leah knows she could get used to going to sleep like this every night.

The morning comes eagerly, the warmth of the sun's rays creeping up her skin, slowly heating her body and welcoming back to the world of the alert and active. Rolling over Leah stretches out, a content groan escaping her before her eyes shoot open finding that the other side of her bed is empty. Sitting up Leah finds her bed empty and finds herself experiencing something she's grown used to seeing – an empty bed after a wild night of sex with Jacob Black.

With a low growl she gets out of bed, internally cursing herself for getting her hopes up. Why would this time be any different from any of the other _hundreds_ of times that she's slept with Jacob, only to wake up and find him gone? Stomping into the bathroom Leah quickly washes up and deciding that the Red Fox Diamond would be her pick me up. She'll steal the diamond, skip town and possibly head to Venice or Tokyo and sit up watching the city lights while eating a pint of Double Chocolate Mint ice cream with her newest accessory resting just on the hollow of her collarbone.

Licking her lips Leah can't help but chuckle lightly as she skips out of the bathroom and into the main room of the apartment; the idea of testing her skills exciting her almost as much as a naked Jacob Black. The moment the thought leaves her mind she freezes seeing him standing at the kitchen island, his bare back to her wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. Slowly walking forward Leah tenses noticing that Jacob is at her laptop.

Clearing her throat she watches as Jacob quickly whips around to look at her, closing her laptop in one fluid motion preventing her from seeing what he was even doing.

"Morning, Foxy," Jacob greets with a warm, gorgeous and disarming smile as he wraps her up in a tight hug and kisses her forehead lightly.

"Morning, Wolf," Leah greets warily fixing Jacob with a pointed stare.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Jacob asks raising an eyebrow, a small frown appearing on his face.

"What were you doing?" Leah asks looking between Jacob and her laptop.

"Oh? That? I was only checking some messages." Jacob says dismissively with a smirk before nuzzling his nose into Leah's neck.

Leah accepts the hug willingly but can't help but feel slightly anxious and frustrated, cursing her own ignorance for leaving her laptop out where anyone could get at it – especially Jacob Black. Jacob Black could hack through any firewalls and encryption settings that she had put in place meaning that all of her plans and blueprints for the museum were visible for him – if he wanted.

She stands beside him watching him cook breakfast, elbows resting on the counter and chin resting in her palms. Jacob teases her about not cooking for him but she only shrugs and gives him a small smirk. Even breakfast is, oddly, comfortable despite Rebecca's appearance and harsh, scrutinizing glare. Jacob only rolls his eyes at his sister and makes Leah his center of attention. Try as she might, she can't fight the content moan that escapes her as Jacob's large hand massages her neck, his calloused fingers releasing the tension in her muscles and leaving her with no urge or other choice but to lean against him.

Leah finds herself preparing to drift back off to sleep, listening to Jacob's heart as they both lay on the couch when a loud ring snaps her out of her bliss. With an aggravated groan Jacob gets up and quickly retrieves his phone answering it quickly.

Leah doesn't hear the conversation that he is having as he slips into her bedroom. There's no doubt in her mind that it's someone calling with a job and that he's more than likely gathering up his meager belongings, preparing to kiss her good bye. Getting up from the couch she grabs a bottle of juice and drinks it over the kitchen sink, looking down at the busy street below.

"I got a job." Jacob announces walking out of Leah's room fully clothed. She only silently nods her head never once turning around to look at him. The open window brings in a fresh breathe of spring that makes her feel anxious to get outside – maybe run away from the comfort of the apartment that Jacob had brought.

"You gonna be here tomorrow, right?" Jacob asks picking up on Leah's silence and hugs her from behind.

"Yea," Leah answers with a quick nod. After all, why not stick around a little bit longer?

"Any plans for tonight?" Jacob asks burying his nose into Leah's hair and placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Nope," Leah answers popping the 'p'. It's a lie but there's no need in letting him know that. After all, it's not as if they tell each other everything and besides if she told him she was going after the diamond tonight, he'd want in. That'd mean having to give him a cut of what the diamond was worth and not only did she have those kind of funds but she wanted it for herself – selfish, yes, but there's nothing wrong with treating yourself every once in a while.

"Okay, I can't make any promises that I'll be back tonight but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jacob asks turning Leah around and kissing her. It's a deep kiss that would've turned passionate had Leah not tried to keep her hormones in check.

Leah can't help but chuckle lightly as Jacob drags her to the door, forcing her to see him off. He kisses her again and lets her know that he'll see her tomorrow. Shutting the door behind her Leah can't help the giddy smile on her face as she leans back against the door. If everything goes as planned not only will she have the Red Fox Diamond but Jacob Black tomorrow as well.

"You're not buying his horse shit, are you?" Rebecca asks snapping Leah out of her thoughts. Leah's shoulders fall as her ego and happiness deflates a little under the older woman's hard glare.

"Well…he's – he's never promised me," Leah adds with a small pout.

"You're right he's never promised you anything and he still hasn't." Rebecca interjects her voice dripping with venom. "I bet he either skips town or,"

"You know just because you got," Leah begins and stops quickly shutting her mouth. Leah has never been one to back out of an argument but she knows that picking a sensitive subject as Rebecca's 'runaway husband' when she's staying with her for free, isn't a smart idea. "Never mind…but…but, I trust him."

"I trust him to leave you behind – again." Rebecca states with a dark glare before turning and walking away.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Walking down the long, dark hallway Leah can't help but feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Even if she is just casually walking along as if she belonged there is still the off chance that a security guard could appear and question her. After all, she had managed to hack into the security system and play a loop of an empty hallway to whoever was monitoring tonight. Reaching the stairs she quietly opens the door which is heavy, as expected, and cautiously shuts it ensuring it doesn't slam shut alerting the guards to her presence.

Not many people were aware that majority of museums were built upon a huge system of tunnels and hallways to store museum artifacts and transport them from one location to another. She happened upon the plans while at the library looking at maps of the sewer system, certainly it was a mild slip on the library and government's fault but who was she to looked a gift horse in the mouth? It's a saying that has never made much sense to her because why wouldn't you check the horse's health first? Why would you willingly accept a pinto when the prized thoroughbred is right there?

Shaking her head of those thoughts Leah turns her attention back to the task at hand. Quickly slipping through the door, she silently moves down the hall, eyes alert and seeking out the tell-tale signs of the alarm system. She frowns for a moment noticing that they've not been turned on yet which is odd but maybe there was someone new on duty and he was being shown the ropes at a much slower pace. Again, Leah wasn't going to knock a golden opportunity.

Rounding the last corner that leads to the display Leah pauses for a moment hearing heavy footfalls. Crouching down low, she hugs the wall and leans forward to catch a glimpse inside the room. Usually, Leah would prefer to pull a job where she's not seen or is forced to hurt someone but when the need arises she likes to know exactly what she's up against and quickly plan a way to bring down the largest of targets with the minimal amount of force.

Leaning around the corner, her eyes widen, mouth falls open as does her body when she realizes that the room is empty – especially of _her_ diamond. Quickly recovering herself, she lets out a low growl pissed that someone dared swipe the diamond she'd been planning on swiping first. Sure in her line of work, it was always first come, first serve but, damnit, she wasn't just going to let this slide.

Eyes narrowed she scans the large room quickly looking for anything out of place or a sound leading her to her prey. Walking into the room, her fists clench tightly she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Heading off in that direction she bites back an angry yell as she sees a black rope hanging from the ceiling.

Whoever the fucker was had left a clue alluding to how he or she got in and out.

A rookie move.

Jumping up Leah grabs hold of the rope and begins to work her way up the rope. Quietly, she says a quick thanks to the powers that be, for never letting her feel intimidated by the dreaded rope climb assignment in gym class as her arms begin to ache a little with the long climb up. Pulling herself over the ledge of the sunroof, Leah pulls up the rope deciding to use it to choke the fucker to death for beating her to the punch. Hearing a noise over by the alley Leah runs over and notices a dark figure landing lightly on his feet at the bottom. He's a big guy even from this distance and there is just something familiar about his movements that give Leah need for pause.

She stands for a moment watching him roll out his shoulders and re-secure the bag that, no doubt, holds her diamond and her chest heaves already knowing and recognizing the culprit – _The Wolf_.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Sitting inside of a small café, the air thick with a cloud of smoke, the smell is sweet; her shoulders are hunched as her eyes stare off into outer space. The usual sparkle is gone from her eyes, focusing on some object or idea that only she can see or possibly even begin to fathom. Bringing the small joint up to her lips she takes a nice, long and slow drag, her eyelids fluttering close through the process before she finally lets the smoke creep out slowly through her full, plump lips. Licking her lips she pinches at the brownie before her, or what's left of it, and looks lazily toward the counter. Without any words being exchanged the boy behind the counter nods his head at her, letting her know that he'll bring her another brownie over and soon.

Turning back around she blows the rest of the smoke out and despite herself, she giggles. Leah's smile seems to grow as two dark-haired guys walk by, one pausing in mid-step to look at her before returning her smile. With a nudge from his buddy, the handsome stranger moves on leaving Leah behind, still with the odd smile upon her face.

The brownie is dropped off with neither a word exchanged between Leah and the waiter but the gratitude is expressed just the same.

She's so hungry and she can't seem to find it in her to stop eating the brownies. There's no doubt in Leah's mind that hash brownies in Amsterdam are always the best and picks her up when she's down. However, she's never had so many in just one sitting. There was always someone or something to remind her to stop, to cut her off, to let her know that she's had enough. But it's not as if she paid much attention to them anyway.

"You look like a girl that's realized that what you've been doing hasn't been working." Looking up with heavy eyes, Leah looks up to see an older woman standing before her. Her hair shaved close to her scalp and Leah wonders if it's so short by choice or maybe if she was ill at some point. Or it could just simply be a genetic trait like the tiny hole she has at the top of her ear, same as Seth and her father; Sue having one in the other ear. A preauricular sinus, a hole left over sometimes during the fish stage of a fetus's development. She giggles, again, at the idea of being a fish and swimming around, free.

"Why not just stop what you've been doing and try something different. You're bound to get a different reaction." Leah frowns at the woman and as her left eye squints, possibly to get a better look at the strange woman, she notices her tanned skin that is probably just a few shades darker than her own. Her strong piercing black eyes that make Leah question for a moment whether the woman is a figment of her imagination or possibly she's a figment of the woman's. She's a slender woman but has a slightly lithe and muscular build to her – possibly a dancer once upon a time or maybe a gymnast.

She once wanted to be a gymnast; with the small body, the long, muscular legs, periods a vague memory and spending all day jumping, bouncing and flipping around. But that was a dream that died long ago; gone with the desire to have a pony of her own named Petals that would be a chestnut color with flower petal shaped markings on her rump. Like the dream to find the infamous Cabbage Patch where Cabbage Patch Kids were born. Or possibly like the dream to lie on a soft, huge couch with Jacob Black; having a lazy day where they did nothing but gently caress, kiss and whisper sweet nothings to one another as husband and…wife?

Tilting her head to the side with a frown, Leah wonders where the hell that dream came from. Had she always had that thought but then pushed it so far back into her mind that she actually forgot about it? Is that what has been what's really bugging her? Not so much that Jacob beat her to the diamond but that he _used_ her to get the diamond? That she felt that they had some sort of special…what? Bond, agreement or something that made them closer than any of the other people they worked with and for? Sure there's no honor among thieves but…well, didn't the fact that…well, the sex alone should mean that they _had_ something.

Sure it was frustrating to realize the next morning that Jacob had called and couldn't keep his…appointment. He only said that he had a few things to take care of but he'd see her later on in the afternoon. Then the phone call from Paul came in mocking her, asking her how it felt to be 'outfoxed by a wolf'. And as if _that _wasn't enough insult to injury, to find out that he had given the diamond to Renesmee, the bronze-haired bitch that went around calling _herself _'The Fox' knowing damn well that someone else had it. Leah had quickly put an end to that a while ago but then to recall that Jacob had slept with her, at some earlier place and time, too? Leah had her share of partners but she drew the line at Jacob's arch rivals or really who he saw as a rival in his head.

With a deep sigh, Leah slowly begins to shake her head. She cared too much about this whole situation and it had nothing to do with her ego, pride or cred. It had everything to do with her heart. She loved Jacob Black but it was apparent that he only saw her as a casual fling; something to help pass the time in between jobs or that one time, before and after. She's not sure when it happened but somewhere along the line she fell for him.

How could she have? She fell for a guy whose whole life was based upon lies, exploiting and thievery. Why should she expect anything less? And since when did she expect and start wanting more? Did she want the average life with a husband and possibly kids? Was she _that_ high? Or was this her genuine, sober thoughts?

Pushing aside the brownie Leah looks up prepared to finally say something to the strange woman but her eyes widen slightly to realize that she's gone. Just as quickly and strangely as she appeared, she's gone. Looking around the small café Leah tries to see if she can catch sight of the woman anywhere but there is nothing.

She'll not acknowledge whether or not some woman appeared and presented a life-altering epiphany. After all, if she was just stoned off her rocker it's best to just swear off the hash for a while and if she was real then she'd just think the woman later on.

Getting up from her chair Leah heads towards the counter and drops some cash on the counter. The waiter doesn't bother counting but simply nods at Leah as she walks out with a coy smile. The world seems so bright, new, big and fresh…well the air seems so much fresher compared to the smoke filled hole she's been in for only God knows how long and maybe the waiter. Walking down the street Leah pulls out her phone and removes the SIM, walking on as she ditches the phone in a trash bin along the way. Holding it up to the sunlight, she looks at the small disc; it's a disc that holds all of her contacts, pictures, apps, emails – everything of the life that she's created as the 'Fox'. With a short shrug she throws the disc away in another bin – after all, if she wants more out of life then she should just 'stop doing what she's been doing' and the best way to do that is to cut off all contacts with those who would encourage her back into her old ways.

"Today is the start of a new day." Leah whispers to herself as she stuffs her hands in her pockets and walks off down the street.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

One year later…

She frowns as he laughs at her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him – it's more of a pout really. She finds herself melting into his side, inhaling his warm scent that reminds her of summers in Spain and fresh bread. The pair pauses for a moment at the corner of an intersection waiting on traffic to die down. In this moment, he leans down and captures her lips with his own and she can't help but moan softly at the contact; his tongue quickly and lightly tracing her lips before he pulls back and smirks down at her. Squeezing her hand lightly the couple walks across the street.

Stopping outside her apartment he toys with her fingertips for a moment. "Well I'll see you in the morning, Shawn." Leah says reaching over and taking the bags that Shawn has insisted on carrying for her.

"So you sure you don't have time for me to come up for a while?" Shawn asks with a small smile, holding Leah's hand.

"Yea, I gotta finish that report for Jeff and have it ready to present by 10am tomorrow. So _no_ distractions." Leah says firmly before quickly kissing his nose earning a small frown from him.

"Alright, alright. You be the good-little-two-shoes employee that you are." Shawn says kissing Leah's forehead.

"Hey! I'm a sexy good-little-two-shoes employee." Leah corrects and despite her attempts to keep a straight face starts chuckling at the absurdity of the statement. With a small wave, she watches as Shawn disappears around the corner before carrying her groceries up the stairs to her apartment.

She knows he's inside before she even reaches for her keys. She's not sure whether or not he thought he was being sneaky but she saw him standing outside in the foyer of her office building, trying to look busy by checking the list of names on the placard. She made sure that she chose an occupation that would not draw any of her friends or contacts to her location – so the idea that Jacob was scoping the place out before pulling a job was not a possibility.

She doesn't blink or even look surprise when she opens her door to find him sitting on her couch as if that is where he's always belonged, always been waiting for her after a hard day's work. Shutting the door with her foot Leah struggles with her bags for a moment, trying to hang her keys up on the hook, that brings a small frown to her face as Jacob gets up to help her. The look of indifference doesn't leave her face as he takes the bags from her, his body now uncomfortably close to her, the heat from his body warming her own in an attempt to remind her of what they could do to one another and for one another.

Before he can open his mouth to express, she is certain, some sentimental dribble about missing her, she snatches her bags from him and places something in his hand. She hears his low chuckle when he sees that it's only the small 'bug' that he planted on her boyfriend at some point during the day.

"You're a tough woman to find." Jacob states breaking the silence – or at least attempting to. Her response is only a short 'hmph' that leaves him feeling put out and awkward. She can hear his body weight shifting from one foot to another, his mind no doubt trying to figure out how to make right a situation that he, more than likely, has no idea went wrong.

"I've missed you, Lee." Jacob sighs out and his same old words, his fall back lines, instead of melting her heart and opening her legs only causes her back to tense and her eyes darken.

"Well you're really good at finding and getting anything that you want – when you really want it." Leah states after letting out a deep breath and relaxing her muscles. Whether or not he gets the double meaning, she doesn't know nor does she care. All she knows is that she's done with that life – with having _him_ in her life. That life was nothing more than a meager existence built upon lies, lies and more lies. Lying to others was easy, manageable and added to the excitement but them lying to one another was unbearable.

"Not when it runs from me." Jacob grumbles out and Leah can hear the deep frown on his face.

Not bothering to even fall into his hands Leah begins cooking dinner. It's automatic, cooking, one of the few honest skills that she earned from the old life on the reservation in La Push. Her mother cooked all the time and for years Leah couldn't understand how her mother could use cooking as a stress reliever, how she just seemed to automatically shut the rest of the world out and focus solely on the ingredients and recipes before her – until now. Cooking, for Leah, was meant to be something special, intimate that she'd do for that one special someone – something that they could enjoy together and not be her escapism from life's problems.

Sometimes the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

By the time her mind returns from its sanctuary is Leah suddenly aware of the surprised look upon Jacob's face; his eyes wide as he looks between her and the meal that she's prepared. She knows it's because he's never seen her cook before, not even on the reservation and she never offered whenever she was bunking with Rebecca. The only people who knew that boiling water came easily to her as making braised ribs were her family and she's certain that Seth would never bring it up in casual conversation with anybody. She can see the impressed questioning in his eyes and despite her better judgment she turns around, reaches into her cabinets and pulls out two plates. Jacob doesn't hesitate to take the plate from her, obviously, not wanting to pass up on the offer of a free meal and some sort of benevolence on Leah's behalf.

The two eat in silence, the mindless chatter of the TV playing in the background as Leah focuses her attention on the project that she's been working on for the last week. She hadn't completely lied to Shawn when she told him that he couldn't come up because she had work to do – it was partially true. She can't help but frown realizing that despite the time living an 'honest' life, lying to Shawn was no big deal. There is no pit of guilt that is eating her up on the inside or even a hint of self-righteousness in explaining away why there was such a need. No, those feelings and internal debates had been reserved for one man and one man only, the man eating the meal that she prepared – for him. That thought alone brings about self-loathing that has her hands balling up into tight fists, the knuckles cracking under the pressure. One clear thought in her head – to get rid of him ASAP, if not sooner.

"I'm not fucking you – so if that's what you've been hoping for I strongly suggest you go buy yourself either a cheap whore or an expensive mistress." Jacob looks up at her surprised from his plate, the sound of her voice breaking the long held silence and the tone dripping with anger, resentment and hatred.

"I – I didn't…is _that_ what you think I've come here for?" Jacob asks with a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face. It's a strange look, a look that she cannot seem to recall ever seeing on his face. Fixing him with a bored stare, she remains impassive reminding herself that he's lied to her once and that this time won't be any different from the last.

"Well if memory serves me correctly, it's usually how things play out between us." Leah states matter-of-factly with an air of confidence and the voice of someone speaking from the support of cold, hard facts. "You show up, tell me how much you miss me, I get all shy and coy, you smile at me, we share a moment, we fuck and then you leave."

Jacob sits looking at her with dark and narrowed eyes; his unexpected silence only encouraging her to continue on, to air out all of their dirty laundry. To seek her closure and be done with this unexplainable attraction for the man who has only used her time and time again to satisfy his own fancies and whims.

"Paris, London, New York, Mumbai, Tokyo, Sydney, Naples – no matter the location, it's always the same." Leah states while trying to fight back the passionate and emotion-driven images struggling to surface.

"I came back the next morning." Jacob states, his hands balling up into tight fists.

"I bet you did." Leah responds back with a hint of boredom as she steps down from her stool and grabs her briefcase, rummaging around and finding the necessary documents.

"Did you quit because I stole the diamond first?" Jacob asks after regarding her carefully for a few minutes. At the mention of the diamond, Leah can feel the chink in the armor that she's built up against Jacob begin to splay and crack. Glaring up at him, her lips pursed tightly together all she receives back is a questioning look from Jacob. There's a slightly disappointing look on Jacob's face as if her decision to quit the life has brought it on.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't quit simply because I didn't get to it first." Leah states after reclaiming some sense of indifference and coolness. "I could've just stolen it right back." She bites her tongue, tasting blood in her mouth, to keep from adding 'but that was before I saw you give it to your sweet Nessie'.

"Then why?" Jacob asks firmly. "You just dropped off the face of the Earth. You didn't take on any jobs. You've avoided everyone's calls and emails."

"Maybe because I realized I suddenly wanted more." Leah answers and regrets the words from falling out of her mouth. She wanted closure – sure, but not at the risk of putting herself out there, again. Not for Jacob 'The Wolf' Black to see her vulnerability, take advantage of it and either stroke his ego or find some way to cash in on it. A part of her is convinced that finding her has become some sort of 'Great Race' within their inner circles, cash prize going to the person that can find Leah and get the proof to support their claim.

"Wanted more out of life – want…want something that's more valuable and rare than any diamond." Jacob's eyes widen at her tone, softening for a moment, almost as if he understands what she's expressing. "_You_," Jacob winces at Leah's tone as if she reached over and slapped him. "You showed me that…that I couldn't keep it up anymore. It's just not worth it." Leah cannot help but wrap her arms around herself, hugging herself, trying to find some sort of self-worth in this trying moment.

"Is _he_ worth it?" Jacob asks, his voice dark, husky and the anger is prominent. She's certain that there is a hint of jealousy in his tone, jealous that she'd allow some other man to touch her, have her and hold her. A man who would give her anything within his power and capability to give her – that was still within legal standards.

"He doesn't lie to me, use me,"

"I didn't lie to you!" Jacob interrupts, his fist banging down on the counter causing the silverware to rattle with the force. "I had come to see you."

"When our date, day, night, _fucking_," Leah states without missing a beat and earning a growl from Jacob, his knuckles turning white, "ends, he calls me the next day." Leah states unable to deny that the sense of security, reliability and dependability that is offered is part of the lure. "I can trust him." Leah shakes her head as Jacob opens her mouth to say something. "I can only trust you to show up and run out just like always."

As expected her words silences The Wolf as he sighs and looks down at the counter. Elbows in her palms, Leah waits for Jacob to say something else, to find some charming words that would guarantee him a place to lay his head tonight and keep his dick warm and snug.

Getting up with a sigh, Leah begins to clean up, washing the dishes and hoping that her indifference and turned back will give Jacob the hint – that he's not wanted by her anymore. However, deep down inside she knows that things are never that easy with him. That he's as stubborn as they come and will do anything and everything outside of physical assault to get whatever fix he has convinced himself he needs.

Her breathing stutters as Jacob stands up, the stool scraping against the linoleum floor alerting her to his movements. She prays that he'll leave, now. That he'll get a call asking him to take a job that will have him packing up, ready to leave and offering his half-assed empty promises to be back. There is no such luck in her life as Jacob stands behind her, she fighting to keep her heart rate in check, when he leans forward, burying his nose into her hair and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kissing her neck, Leah closes her eyes holding onto the fire that is quickly consuming her and hoping to find the strength to push Jacob away from her. Her throat goes dry under Jacob's gentle ministrations as his breathe warms her body and puts every nerve on full alert. Licking her lips and swallowing the dry lump in her throat which turns out to be the nerve she's been looking for, she freezes feeling something cool and hard resting on her chest. Opening her eyes, Leah looks down in surprise to see a diamond – _her_ diamond – set in a silver chain.

Turning around she stares at Jacob in disbelief as he only gives her a sad smile back. His fingers toy with the diamond that is resting just above the valley of her breasts with a look of regret. The longing look in his eyes confuses her because she is uncertain if it's for the diamond or for her.

"Ja – Jacob, what is," Leah begins questioning trying to find the resolve that she held earlier, the skepticism that she so desperately held onto to combat his con.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had only shown up to see you." Jacob explains wrapping his arms around Leah's waist and pulling her closer towards him. Resting his forehead against her she can feel his heart racing a little bit at the close contact. "But I saw the way your eyes had lit up over the diamond. I had been thinking for a while now what would be the perfect gift to give you. To say 'I'm sorry' for all those times I disappeared, for 'being a fuckin' ass' according to Becca." Jacob says with a weak chuckle. She looks as he takes in a deep breath, steeling himself, before opening his eyes and looking into hers. "And to tell you…how much I love you."

To say that she is surprised is a complete understatement as her mouth falls opens and her eyes widen.

"So I decided I'd steal the diamond." Jacob continues on, taking Leah's flabbergasted moment and using it to his advantage. "I _did_ see someone asking for it and I took the job to ensure that no one else got involved." Leah's breathing becomes shallow as she tries to locate the resolve that has kept her on this path, the straight and narrow, and far from Jacob.

"I didn't know you were going to steal it that night. I figured by the time word got out, that I'd have it set and could give it to you in the morning but that didn't work out as planned." Jacob rolls his eyes and she can see the frustration lurking underneath as he probably relives that night again for a moment.

Frowning Leah looks down at the diamond and begins to question whether or not he is telling her the truth or just more lies. If he's lying, there's no doubt that if she takes him to her bed tonight, that come the morning she'll wake up and find him gone – again, same as always and probably the diamond too.

"Come on, Lee, you've never heard me or heard of me saying 'I love you' to just anyone, right?" Jacob pushes as there's a playful tone in his voice, the same tone that always leaves her smiling like an idiot. "Lee, I love you. And…I want it to be just 'us'." Jacob pushes and frowns uncertain of whether or not his words and feelings are getting through. "Becca told me about what happened when you came back home. I swear to you I didn't know that Renesmee was the buyer." Leah's eyes darken at the memory of seeing the bronze-haired tart jumping into Jacob's arms.

"Look, I know that my track record doesn't inspire a lot of confidence but…it's been horrible, the whole year without you." Jacob sighs out heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Not knowing where you were, who you were with," The hint of annoyance flashing across his face, no doubt, thinking about her boyfriend. "All I want and need is you and I want this diamond to prove that."

Leah toys with the chain for a moment, her free hand resting against Jacob's chest feeling his heart beat anxiously. She can't deny that she loves him, still, even after all this time. She had hoped that her epiphany would've freed her from this puppy love that she carried for him.

"If you want I'll even go straight." Jacob offers up. "We can save up some money, move back to La Push or wherever you want to live. I – I just want it to be with you. I love you so much, Lee." Jacob sighs out letting a frown grace his lips at Leah's inattention to his words.

"I love you too." Leah whispers out softly. Looking up she can't suppress the smile that spreads across her face upon seeing Jacob's. She laughs as Jacob, easily, picks her up and spins her around, hugging her tightly to the point of suffocation.

"So…are _we_ staying here? I saw that one of the other companies in your building was hiring." Jacob states after pulling Leah down and a huge grin is still on his face. "Well you really didn't think I'd show up here, trying to win your heart and not follow through on what I said, did you?" Jacob asks noticing Leah's surprised and confused look. "I meant what I said about going straight. I won't steal a thing if that is what it takes," Jacob is silenced as Leah places her fingers on his lips.

"Don't worry about it." Leah says with a smirk. "To be honest, this whole working 9 to 5, five days a week and making about $65K a year really isn't cutting it. I don't see how people can do it." Letting out a loud laugh Jacob leans down and captures Leah's lips, kissing her deeply and passionately.

In the morning, Leah's reports are turned in with a letter of resignation, Shawn is left behind with a simple note thanking him for his time and expressing her sincerest gratitude for the time that they have shared together. Leah knows that she didn't become a master thief by being gullible neither did she make it by being overly cautious. Giving Jacob the chance that he needs, the rules are made clear that if he fucks up again that she'll leave him and there will be no diamond, painting or rare artifact that can win her back.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so here goes my 'Fox'. To be honest, I really don't care for this one and have another one that I wrote days later after this original idea. I'll post the next Fox either later on tonight or within the next couple of days but you all wonderful people know what to do. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also, there are other authors getting in on this alphabet one-shots, so go check them out because they are really good.

After thought: So I updated this chapter after reading a couple of reviews and re-reading this myself. Just to clarify, Jacob DID sleep with Renesemee just not that night. Jacob never sold the diamond but Re-name-me was the buyer and he just went to settle some business. It finally occurred to me WHY I didn't like this story because there's a whole other side that I never absolved and that was Jacob's. I may re-do this story but turn it into a short multi-chaptered story but that's still undecided. So, yes, Leah is a bitch for ditching Shawn just like that but c'mon it's Jacob Black! Have you seen those abs? Of course you have, that's the whole reason you're even here. LOL.

Oh, and rules about the Blackwater Alphabet contest can be found on my profile page. The gist of it is, must be Jacob and Leah centered, doesn't have to be romantic as you have seen from my Evil but this is your chance to have fun with our favorite 'should've been' Alpha pair. The only limitation is your imagination and creativity with the word prompts.


	7. F is for Fox  Outtake

F is for Foxhole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Foxhole (n): a pit dug usually hastily for individual cover from enemy fire

* * *

><p>The humidity is a bitch and he fights to stay alert, to not succumb to the urge to just stop walking – marching – and find a nice piece of shade. The monsoons weren't so bad because it rained everyday back home. The sound of the rain hitting against his helmet reminding him of the heavy rains beating against the roof of his garage while working on some beat up old car. The sound of the rain on his poncho makes him think about the nights spent in a tent camping out, or rather attempting to, with his friends.<p>

Sometimes the jungles remind him of home with the lush greens but then some bark of a command from the Captain will snap him out of his thoughts before they can go too far and too deep into the woods.

The long expanse of rice paddies fills him with mixed emotions. There's awe for the locals ingenuity and disgust because he's sick and tired of looking at them, wading through them. All he wants is to go home, be at home instead of here in Vietnam.

Jacob freezes as the Captain throws a fist up signaling for everyone to be quiet and still. Crouching down Jacob breathes a sigh of relief at being able to stop marching. There's a difference between marching and walking. He could walk for days but this was something completely different. It's the mindset, there's nothing casual and enjoyable about being told where to go, when to go and how to go.

The whispers quickly reach Jacob's ears that they've spotted a rat tunnel up ahead. His breathing becomes shallow as a cold chill takes over him. Reaching up his hand clenches onto the locket and dog tag around his neck praying that he won't be called this time as the ground vibrates with the force of the explosion beneath his boots.

"Black!" Despite the call for silence and the harsh whisper Jacob frowns at the realization that he can still hear the Captain's voice about twenty feet back.

The rest of them chuckle as Jacob's hiss of 'bitch' travels on the wind but without hesitation he quickly moves up the line and begins shedding his pack and helmet. Pulling out his firearm Jacob takes a deep breath before crawling in.

His thoughts, despite the horrible timing, always drift back home during these tense moments; moments where his life is in danger. At twenty, they drift to the girl he left back at home in La Push.

_Leah_.

They were playmates as children growing up and his sweetheart when early teens. There was a slight falling out his sophomore year in high school but by graduation she was his. They were married the next spring and even though they were living in his dad's house, she didn't mind and, in fact, seemed to enjoy hanging out with Billy. Waking up with Leah in his arms has been the greatest joy in his life and he'd do anything for her, to make sure she'll have anything and everything she could ever want.

Jacob stops for a moment straining his ears to hear the slightest rustle or wisp of air inside the small, tiny dark hole. Holes like this aren't new or foreign to him. When he was little Billy and Harry took him, Leah, Seth and a few of their friends 'hunting'. It was really just to teach them all some basic tracking skills and get them out of their mothers' hairs for a while.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

The small troops had wandered away from their tutors and were childishly tracking some kind of creature. The tracks led to a dark fox hole or bolt hole of some kind. Standing all together looking down there was a silence of apprehension over what to do next.

"A dog could go down there." Seth had stated and a few murmurs and heads were nodded in agreement.

"But we ain't got a dog." Leah snapped with a frown glaring down at the hole.

"Well…at least we tracked it." Quil said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But we don't know _what_ it is that we've been tracking." Leah stated and a few looks are exchanged as each of the boys could already see where Leah was going with this. Leah was, without a doubt, the tomboy on the reservation and never backed down from any challenge. It was plain to see that this was no exception. "I mean don't you want to know what it is?"

"We can look it up in a book." Embry offered up sheepishly while rubbing his toe into a mound of moss.

"Well, hell, we could've looked up this whole outing in a fucking book." Jacob and Paul couldn't help but chuckle at Leah's use of the 'adult' language as Seth gasped and covered his mouth.

"So what, y_ou're_ going down there after it?" Paul asked with a smug grin on his face. The challenge was evident and Leah stood chewing over the thought in her head, her eyes having never once been taken off of the hole, before she sighed and threw her back in resignation.

"Guess so if no one else will since it seems as if _I'm_ the only one that's interested enough." Leah said shrugging her shoulders and quickly getting on her hands and knees.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sam grumbled with a worried frown.

"Let's hope so." Paul added as a light joke but hissed in pain as Jacob punched him in the arm.

Leah had crawled down into the dark hole despite the protests and pleading of Seth, Embry and Quil. Jacob didn't want her to go down there any more than they did but he learned early in life that once Leah set her mind to something there wasn't much that could change it. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat and imagined that it was Leah's – beating simultaneously with his. That secretly she was just as frightened to go down the dark hole as he was to see her head, shoulders, torso and finally legs disappear down it.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Not hearing a sound Jacob continues on further knowing that sometimes these holes could go on miles.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

"I can't believe you'd do a stupid ass thing as sign-up for the army." Leah grumbled walking into their bedroom. The whole country knew about the draft and Jacob was one of many of the boys and young men that volunteered to go. The military was offering so much such as college scholarships, the health care and pay that would be useful in getting him and Leah a place of their own.

"It's not 'a stupid ass thing'," Jacob said smiling as Leah sat down at the foot of the bed and began brushing her hair. Sitting back he watched her brush out her long black hair, his foot gently rubbing her lower back as they continued on their conversation.

"We don't need the money _that_ bad." Leah said in response to Jacob's pros. Closing his eyes he could hear the worry in her voice, the sadness that she's trying to hide from him. Even in the way she was brushing his hair, her fingers combing through slowly, gingerly as if trying to savor and memorize this moment. There was a chance – a real good chance –many will leave and never return.

Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Leah's bare calves resting on either side of his arms. Ever since they were toddlers Leah had always loved his hair; brushing and combing it. Deep down inside he's always loved her legs and even though he knew he could never reach out and touch them, he always found some way to be as close to them as possible. To get the best of both their worlds, Jacob would sit in between Leah's legs, him on the floor, of course, and Leah sitting either in a chair or bed.

He gently kissed the inside of her thigh allowing a low hum of satisfaction rumble through his lips. The moment she breathed out his name, her voice breathy, low, and sultry and so close to heaven that he couldn't bare having some kind of distance between them.

That night they made love over and over again. Desire drove him to force all of her fears and worries out and replace them with the mutual pleasure that they experience when together. To touch her so intimately and so deeply that it brought her to the brink of tears, her tiny hands clinging to him tightly as her voice and body begged him not to stop. To let her know that she is all that he will ever need, that he will do anything all for the sake of her and that he will never be able to get enough of her.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Jacob silently curses himself for letting his mind drift to that night as his erection is straining and makes crawling deeper painful. They had made love like that over and over, day after day to the point that Billy felt the need to go over Harry's for a bit. Silently, he knew he should've worn a condom but couldn't find the brain cells to do it the moment Leah was near. When he left home she was pregnant, they had just found out the night before he left and there were mixed emotions; excitement over the idea that his wife, his Leah, was going to be carrying their first child. Anger and anxiety realizing that he wouldn't be there this very first time to watch her stomach grow and swell, to help pick out baby names, make a crib with his own hands and celebrate the baby's birth with his friends over for a beer.

There have been pictures of Leah's progress that fills his nights with bittersweet smiles and entertains the rest of the squad over the betting of if it'll be a boy or girl. The sobering thoughts of the baby back home, waiting to be born and meet the world helps Jacob with his problem as he pushes forward.

The story of 'Leah and the Fox hole' is something else about his life that entertains the boys at night or when they are lucky enough to enjoy a warm beer. The idea of a girl diving into a dark hole, not knowing what awaits her impresses them all – especially the Captain. Obviously, she came out alive and 'without any harm to that pretty face of hers', said Walker, a boy of nineteen of Cherokee descent, "But what were you all tracking?" – It's the million dollar question that everyone who has ever heard the story wanted to know.

A low release of breathe fills the tiny hole and despite the soft sound of it – it sounds like a gale force winds inside of the tiny hole. Jacob feels his heart racing at the sudden realization that he's not alone, that there's someone else down in the hole – with him. Then for a second, he catches it, the brief outline of a human body lying a few feet in front of him. The moving body of a man, a man that probably has a wife or a girlfriend back home and so desperately wants to get back to her.

Two gun shots ring out into the air, cutting the heavy silence and the men above ground unconsciously shiver despite the heat. Concern had started to grow the longer Black was down in the hole. They all dreaded going down the hole but, in this moment, they all really wish that it hadn't been Black.

Captain stands glaring darkly down at the hole awaiting Black to show up and explain himself or more silence requiring another grenade to be thrown.

Ten minutes, that's the amount of time given to allow him to scurry his ass back up to the world. Ten minutes to reassure everyone above ground that he is alright. Ten minutes to save someone the agony of showing up at, what was once, _his_ doorstep and be forced to give the mother of his child the heartbreaking news.

"Walker, chuck another." Captain orders at twelve minutes.

Walker's eyes are wide with a mixture of shock, worry and silent pleading, his face having paled at the order. Slowly standing to his feet, he pulls a grenade without another moment of hesitation.

Orders are orders.

Walker can feel his brother's eyes boring into him, pleading and begging him not to do it and he licks his lips, his fingers trembling, stomach churning and his head swimming with the realization of what he is about to do.

"Oh fuck," Black breathes out with a sigh of relief as he pulls the rest of his body out of the tiny hole. "That took as fuckin' long to get in as it did to get out."

Jacob doesn't see the look of relief and joy on his brothers' faces as he drags the rest of his body out of the hole and stretches out his limbs. They've all been lucky in fighting empty fox holes and the fear that has washed over them is something that will stay with them forever but in this moment all they can do is crowd around him; some cussing at him, others laughing and all wondering "what the fuck took you so long".

"It was a deep ass hole." Jacob snaps before standing and grabbing his pack. Walking back to his place in line Jacob notices the grenade sitting in Walker's hand. He swallows back the bile threatening to come out now, fully, grasping the reality of what was about to happen.

He had shot the dark figure sitting in the hole – both of them. And for a moment he was frozen, scared stiff, his heart beating like a terrified rabbit, his throat dry and his skin crawling. Down in that hole he saw both life and death; the life that he left behind, the possibility of death and the life that he plans on having with Leah and their child – children.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

The day he left there wasn't a dry eye in the place but Leah was doing her best to at least make sure that she didn't contribute to the waterworks. Her eyes were soft, moist with unshed tears and her bottom lip was trembling. Her voice didn't betray the strength she was putting on but Jacob knew; he always knew when she was scared.

"Remember when we went hunting?" She asks him after taking a deep breath, swallowing down another lump of tears. Jacob nods his head as he hugs her tightly realizing now that he'd not get to see her, hug her and kiss her every day until he came back. "I was scared – terrified, when I went down that dark hole."

She had convinced to him all of her fears and terrors in that moment, the long crawl into the unknown, getting ready to face the unknown. He shivered and held her tighter as she described how she felt being down there alone, far from the watchful and protective gaze of their fathers and for a moment the sense of helplessness.

"Just listen carefully, pay attention to everyone and everything, don't drop your guard, don't hesitate and come back to me – to us. Better yet, return this." Leah says before taking off her locket, a gift to her from him on their first anniversary, that holds a picture of them as kids.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Her words have stayed with him through boot camp to the long plane ride over and even now. He promised her he would do all of those things and he has only _ever_ broken one promise to Leah – he told Sue that she was pregnant.

"A life," Jacob says aloud as he walks past Walker.

"What?" Walker breathes out and is surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice. It's the first word he's spoken since Jacob went down the hole.

"That's what Leah came out with 'a life'." Jacob says with a far off gaze in his eyes. "She found a litter of pups – most of them were dead but one was still alive. We were tracking just some rez mutt." Jacob says with a smile as he recalls the excited and prideful look upon Leah's face as she climbed out of the hole. She had cried, she admitted to him later on, cried like a baby while holding the puppy so happy and relieved that her fears were over.

He had cried down in that hole and wasn't aware of it until the ringing in his ears had stopped.

"What she name the dog? Did she keep it?" Walker asks finally putting the grenade back and letting Jacob's calmness wash over him.

"Leif, she named him Leif." Jacob says with a smile as he moves back into his place.

The conversation and mood returns to normal or semi-normal for soldiers in the middle of a battlefield. Wrapping a fist around the locket, that is tied to his dog tags, Jacob smiles and quickly blinks away the tears threatening to come out, thinking back on a memory that has never made much sense to him until today.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Another rainy day, Jacob sighed and stretched out on the porch, laying his head in Leah's lap, a bold move of a bold thirteen year old when her parents are away at a Council meeting. His fingers casually reached up and brushed the skin of Leah's side lightly, mostly cautiously. Looking over Jacob sees Leif, lying down on the porch with them, his head resting on his paws and his big brown eyes attentively watching their interactions. His short but thick coat is curly from the rain and his ears stand up alert like a wolf's.

"Lee," Jacob called and can't help the smile that spread as Leah hummed her response, her fingers lazily playing with his hair. "Why did you name him 'Leif'?" Jacob asked as the dog only shifts his attention from Leah to Jacob for a second at hearing his name.

"It's short for 'relief'." Leah answered and before Jacob can ask further details, she silenced him with a kiss – their first.

A good name for a great dog and a powerful emotion.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

An emotion that he may feel many times over between now and when he will get home – home to his wife and family. For a moment, Jacob debates over whether or not to share this experience with Leah the next time he has a chance to write her a letter while sitting in a foxhole. He snorts back a burst of laughter knowing that if Leah found out what the US Army had him doing, she'd fly out to Vietnam, verbally raping ever decorated soldier and out marching every outfit. No, he'll tell her this story when he's back home and he _will_ make it back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so here goes my favorite idea for Fox. The idea came to me while watching the _History Channel_ as they were talking about the rat tunnels in Vietnam and it got me thinking of my Uncles' 'stories from the foxhole' as they called it. About their time spent in Vietnam and what was going on while they were there.


	8. G is for God

G is for God

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

God (n): a person or thing of supreme value; a being or object believed to have more than natural attributes and powers and to require human worship.

* * *

><p>It was wrong; a sin, actually, but he couldn't find the strength within him to care, to want to repent or even ask for forgiveness. She had become a god to him. The idea of even categorizing her as a false idol seemed preposterous to him because it would entail that there was some sort of flaw within her. At times he had to calm himself down, remind himself that she was only human and had the same faults and lows just like him and everyone else. Whatever it was he certainly couldn't see it.<p>

When he first saw her was in his noon art class where they did still life sketches and paintings. She was a model – nude model. She wasn't the first woman he had sketched nude but there was just something about her; maybe it was the subtle curves of her body that showed a woman that worked out, the full and perkiness of her breasts that seemed to delude one into believing that she was still a young girl. The swell of her hips, the dip between bottom and small of her back, her blemish-free perfect buttocks and that was just everything from her neck down. Her eyes are what really captivated him; the warm light brown pools that he felt the need to capture and make the center of his sketching.

His assignment was supposed to be the whole body but he had spent the first seven minutes staring at the beauty before him, the goddess with awe and wonder until Embry chucked an eraser at him. From there he spent majority of the class trying to get the right look of her eyes onto paper. He struggled because there were a flash of emotions in them that he couldn't pinpoint and felt a pang of jealousy when some guy made a comment that made her chuckle. He wanted to be the one to influence the look in her eyes, wanted to be the one to bring about the right emotion that he was looking for.

She only came back a few more times after that first day to inspire, excite, and seduce him. The jealousy never quelled as the other students, majority male, would talk to her after class or even flirt with her during. He, however, didn't have that kind of 'gumption' as his Dad would normally put it or 'balls' as Quil would say. They'd occasionally make eye contact and just as a mortal should react when confronted with the face of a god he looked away and silently revered her.

A few weeks later he saw her walking across the quad with her ears plugged listening to her phone. He froze and thought her to be absolute perfection in the way she walked; her hips swaying, hair blowing in the wind and the few dark strands resting across her face made him think of a wood sprite. It could be also because of the mythology courses that he was taking but she looked so natural, beautiful, wild and free. She had not covered her face and lips in a large amount of make-up, if at all. And his heart soared when he saw her sit down across from him that he immediately pulled out his sketchpad and began working feverishly fearing that she'd be gone like the wind.

A 'C' is what he had gotten on his assignment when she was his model because all he had to show for his efforts was page after page after page of the model's eyes. Somehow having her before him, out in her element, he could sketch his goddess and received an 'A' as part of his make-up for the assignment.

He sketched her every chance he got regardless of the weather outside. Rainy days depressed him because her face was always hidden underneath the umbrella and because of his height he was unable to see the contentment, laziness, blasé or whatever kind of emotions the rain brought out in her.

Some days he ached to watch her, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight. He debated just sucking it up and talking to her, introducing himself and asking her out. He lusted after her and often wondered what would happen if he touched her. Would he melt? _No, of course not_ but the idea of melting into her, covering her small, lithe body with his, his essence, heart, soul and love was so powerful. Sadly, by the time he sloshed his way out of those thoughts, having found the courage she'd already gotten up and moved on leaving him feeling inadequate and impotent.

"Beautiful sketching." It is the comment from a warm feminine voice that breaks him out of his thoughts. Looking up he freezes upon seeing her; his muse, inspiration, lust – his goddess. She has somehow snuck up behind him and seen what he has been drawing. He thanks God that he wasn't sketching her naked body, this time, but a meadow, a special place back at home in Washington.

"Uh…th – thank you." He stutters out and quickly turns back around trying to hide his blush.

"You were in the art class – I modeled for, right?" She asks and he feels his ears begin to burn as he gives out a quick nod. "And you're also in my Mythology course with Prof. Grimes too?" Upon hearing her mention a possible course that they've shared together and he _not_ know about it, he whips around to face her.

The giant moth in his stomach begins to flutter as she chuckles at his surprised reaction. Her eyes seem to sparkle with a happiness that he's not been privy to see before now.

"I sit in the back of the class." She explains answering his unasked question of 'how come I've not seen you'. "I notice you always sitting out here, busy sketching and I was just curious what you draw. I'm Leah, by the way." Leah says introducing herself and offering her hand out to him.

"Jacob," He answers back and prays that his hand isn't sweaty as he takes hers. Her hand is small, warm and soft in his and their grasp lingers longer than what is considered casually normal for such an introduction.

Leah becomes a regular in his life and Jacob isn't sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing having his goddess with him, no longer having to watch her from afar. She sits next to him in Mythology now. They have lunch on the quad, hang out together and eventually she models for him – and him alone. He loves the intimacy of it, being able to gently touch her chin and direct her head just so in the light. Both knowing that he could ask and she'd do it but he can't deny that he loves the jolt of electricity he feels when he touches her chin and the small smile she gives him.

She's his personal muse, model, inspiration and she is everything that he does.

Their friendship grows into love.

That love into a marriage.

That marriage into a family – a large family.

Lying in bed beside her, his goddess, Jacob still feels an awe and reverence about her. He knows now that she's not perfect, that she has her flaws, faults and setbacks but there is still something supernatural about her strength. He still melts at her touch but long gone is the mortal fear of being too close.

"Want to hear a secret?" Leah asks only succeeding in slowing down Jacob's exploration of her body. "I hadn't originally signed up for that Mythology course." Leah says after Jacob lightly kissed her hip before nodding his head for her to continue.

He looks up a bit surprised at her admission. Her shoulder shakes a little with the chuckle that she is fighting to hold back. And they both sigh as he moves up her body, his groin pressing into her rear, his hand resting on her naked stomach that isn't as flat anymore since the last baby was born almost a year ago.

"I walked in by accident – got my room numbers mixed up. I was supposed to be taking some stupid 16th Century European history course." She continues on explaining and he's confused by this strange confession and drags out an 'okay' that shows his feelings.

"I only added the class after seeing, what could only be, some kind of god walk in." Leah states with a soft and dreamy sigh. Jacob frowns and growls out his anger, jealousy and loathing for this man that convinced Leah to stay while at the same time thanking the bastard for convincing her to stay longer.

"So what happened to this '_god_'?" Jacob asks irritable as he leans down and catches Leah's earlobe in between his teeth and bites down. Why he's jealous he's not really sure; it's childish, really, considering how he's married to her now. He doesn't give her chance to answer, rolling her over onto her back and capturing her lips. The kiss is loving, passionate, familiar and exciting all at once.

"I married him." Leah says in between kisses. "Thought now would be a good of time as any to tell you that." Leah says with a giggle as Jacob stares down at her in surprise.

Jacob has never been a very prideful person but hearing Leah admit that she saw him as a god just as much as he saw her – he can't help but feel a few feet taller. Now, he doesn't feel so bad about making the same confession to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so there goes my god. You know working this late shift has just really thrown me off because my body wakes up at 7:32am on the dot – Monday through Friday with no problem but I can't go to bed until about 1:37pm or 2pm depending on whatever I'm doing which is mostly reading. But it's weird because I guess I'm mentally exhausted although physically I'm alert because people ask me a question, I hear it and I respond back…but with what's _really_ on my mind. It's not like I have Tourette Syndrome all of a sudden and cussing people out but I – I think I told someone about a story that I'm writing. Because they looked at me funny, blinked a few times, said 'okay' and walked away. My supervisor then started laughing and said, 'What did Jacob do?'. OH! So imagine how mortified I've been today and then trying vainly and unsuccessfully to lie like the so-called OH-SO-POWERFUL-WIZARD OF OZ! No, no it has nothing to do with the hot, sexy guy that's decorating my work space. However, if anyone wants to give me another picture of Jacob Black to join the others along with my niece and my latest white boyfriend who's only four-months old then by all means I'll take it! But man…I need to get back to my usual shift before I'm found out.

On another strange note…so, some of you may remember the fox that was hanging outside my window at night. So he's gone, hopefully he just found a cute little vixen and has had a litter of pups but now there's these two coyotes. First of all, nobody wants to believe me there's coyotes in our neighborhood DESPITE the fact that we have foxes, white-tailed deer, possums, ground hogs, turkey vultures, just plain turkeys and a bigfoot (not my story but something to be shared at another time). Getting wwaaaayyy off topic but, yea, there are now two coyotes out there. I don't yell at them cuz coyotes are notorious for attacking people – don't believe me? Just play _Red Dead Redemption_ and then tell John Marsten. But…I don't know what to do about them. I'm certain they've already eaten the four missing cat in the subdivision and surround neighborhood. Oh Miss. Crank you shall be missed. *sniffles* Again, another story.

But you all know what to do. Review and make my day. Thanks for all of the reviews if I haven't said it already. I'm serious when I say they make my day brighter.


	9. H is for Human

H is for Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and it disgusts me that Bella still finds a way of weeding her way back into Jacob's life – even in my own story. DAMN YOU BELLA! DAMN YOU!**

Human (adj.): (1) of, relating to, or characteristic of humans; (2) consisting of humans; (3) having human form or attributes; susceptible to or representative of the sympathies and frailties of human nature.

* * *

><p>She senses the pull that draws her towards the small house that holds a scent that is familiar to her and causes her to whimper. Being so close to the humans is a bad idea, instinct should lead her back into the woods but the sensation is much too strong to fight. Cautiously and defiantly she pads forth from the cover the trees and pauses for a moment to look at the area around her. The humans are standing closer to the house and watch her closely.<p>

Stepping forward she continues on the path that has already been decided for her and is greeted by one of the males. They both stop shy of a few feet from one another and regard the creature before them with a look of quiet solemnity. The large silver wolf cocks her head to side regarding the male before her for a moment until recognition finally sets in and her mouth opens up to let out a low and playful growl.

Despite the situation the man can't help but chuckle lightly before lunging forward and capturing the wolf in a tight embrace. A rumbling of a growl penetrates from her barrel chest to his eliciting a soothing sensation that only encourages him to hug her even tighter. A groan follows as she feels her fur become wet as if by rain but looking up there is no rain in the sky nor does she smell it. Sensing the wolf's discomfort the man releases her and steps back offering her an apologetic smile. There are tears in his eyes that the silver wolf leans forward and sniffs at before quickly licking away.

He knows that she probably doesn't understand the full ramifications of his tears, not anymore – if she ever did, in his lifetime, but he appreciates the act just the same.

"Granddad's dying, Aunt Leah," The man states wiping the still falling tears from his face. "I know you've come to see him off, to guide him to the spirit world – just like you did for all the others." He continues on explaining as she cocks her head to the side. "It's me, Aunt Leah, Lee, you remember me, right?" Lee asks his great aunt as her nose twitches. "You saved me when I got caught in that rip tide, years ago, I was only eight then." Lee continues on speaking hoping to get some sort of 'human' reaction from the wolf.

"Granddad told me not to go cliff diving – especially not by myself." He continues on quickly as she sits down and looks at him. "I jumped in and I was so terrified on the way down. But then I felt better after hitting the water, however, things went from bad to worst there. I thought I was going to die – drown. And just when I had given up all hope you pulled me from the current and I rode on your back to safety."

Lee searches the wolf's eyes for some sort of recognition, a sparkle of a memory or a hint that she understands every word that he is speaking. There is none. His great aunt is more animal than human now and the realization saddens him. Lee can't help but wonder if this is the same kind of sadness that his Granddad Seth and his father, Michael, felt every time they saw her and were fortunate enough to interact with her.

Letting out a heavy breathe Lee steps aside and ushers her towards the house. Leah is up on her feet and begins walking toward the house sensing that strange pull leading her inside. Along the way, she notices the rest of the men have come down from the porch and flank her on either side. She does not recognize them by sight but their scents reassure her that she's met them many seasons ago. These were no doubt the young hairless cubs that she's rescued or protected at one time another.

One had wandered off into the woods and got lost there. She heard the wailing of some poor pitiful creature and went to go investigate, expecting to see some defenseless animal that would serve for her meal. The tiny boy cub was laying flat on his stomach howling loudly, with water falling from his eyes and his odd paws balled up tightly. Despite the easy kill she couldn't find it in her to hurt the thing and instead gently picked it up by the scruff of its neck which was strangely a different color from its face. He had clung to her immediately, nuzzling into her fur and unsure of what to do with him while wanting him to quit his wailing, she began to groom him. Her warm tongue licking the only patch of fur on the top of his head, his naked face, tiny ears, arms and eventually down to his belly. When her tongue met his underside a strange sound erupted from his tiny body that startled her. The sound was pleasure and she continued licking his belly until he fell asleep beside her exhausted and content.

She stayed with him the whole night, using her massive body to cover his and keep him safe from the cold air. The next morning a large man came crashing through the forest with a few others. He froze when he saw her and seemed uncertain of whether or not he should draw nearer. Drawing her leg back she uncovered the small man-cub and nudged him awake. The two were reunited and before she could disappear back into the cover of trees the older man wrapped her up into a tight hug that startled her. There was something in his voice that resounded with her, almost as if he was growling or groaning his appreciation to her for looking out for his cub.

For some reason the word 'Paul' stands out in her memories of that season. She's not sure if that was what the man said to her or maybe if for some strange reason she already knew the name for him; same as she knows the sky is called 'sky', rocks are 'rocks' and so on. However, many names stand out in her mind and as she nears closer to the house; the name 'Seth' begins to bring back some sort of warmness.

Awkwardly, she walks up the steps, the objects being much too small for her large frame and the distance between the porch and door being even smaller. The silver wolf lets out a low groan, expressing her discomfort, as the smell of a creature dying is heavy in the air. She can tell that the creature is simply dying of old age and not due to a sickness. The small, cramped area is full of odd, shiny and foreign objects that make her feel skittish.

Her claws scratch on the linoleum floor and the whole house seems to creak under her massive weight. The scent of a wolf is heavy in the air and for the first time in a very long time she feels excited by the scent. The excitement does not overrule her anxiety or her caution as a side door suddenly opens and she is caught by surprise by a human woman. The silver wolf bristles and growls at the being and fights the urge to lunge at her. The woman is old, her hair is gray, face covered in wrinkles and the right side of her face bearing an old and nasty scar. The old woman stands staring at the silver wolf, through her, clutching her chest and gasping for air. With a deep snort, the silver wolf moves on heading towards the stairs.

It is another awkward climb up the stairs and she growls as her hips bump into the walls and banister. The men from outside, come in and stand at the bottom of the stairs to offer her assistance if she requires it. This isn't her first time inside a house and if she could count or understand the concept of numbers, she'd know that this would be her twelfth visit. And if that number held any meaning then she'd realize that there were now only four more wolves left from the original pack, she not included.

She makes it up the stairs and finds the room, the room at the end of the hallway where an old and wrinkled man lies in bed. There are other bodies in the room that she looks at for a moment and vaguely recognizes them by their scent – save one. Looking around there's one man that stands out from all the others; he lacks the wrinkles, tired eyes and the more...'human' scent as the others. His eyes are a deep brown and lock onto hers immediately. The man does not seem to be much of a threat but she nervously growls at him, not liking the challenging look that he gives her.

"Leah?" The man in the bed calls out softly.

She does not look away from the strange man but holds her stare, refusing to be the weak one in the room and break eye contact. It is a draw as both wolf and man are snapped out of their silent power struggle each by one of the older men. Quickly looking back at the old man that nudged her, she groans as he reaches out and roughly pushes her head – it's a playful and familiar act. Groaning she turns and moves closer to the bed, closer to the old man that smells like her most frequent visitor, Seth.

"I'm glad you came, Lee." Seth rasps out with a weak smile upon his face. He feels a small part of him break on the inside as Leah's eyebrows raise and she stares at him blankly. Long gone is his big sister, the first female shifter in their tribe's history, the woman that made sure he never patrolled alone, ate all of his vegetables, made sure he did all of his homework and scoffed her approval of the girl that would later become his wife. "I – I'm sorry, Leah." Seth apologizes and shuts his eyes, trying to fight back a bout of tears, as Leah sits down on her haunches and rests her head next to his hand.

Seth doesn't recall now, after all these years, what finally prompted Leah to give up living life as a human and that realization breaks his heart even more. The fact that he cannot remember what caused his sister so much pain that she'd decide to give up living as a human – as a woman. There were many qualms about Leah's decision but after it became apparent that Leah was still looking out for the reservation and the pack's children, her decision was overlooked – selfishly.

"I wish I had been a better brother to you." Seth sobs out weakly. The low mumblings from his brothers telling him to not think that and Leah's own cold nose nudging him gently only reinforces his beliefs. Leah has missed out on her life, hiding from something that he never took the time to inquire about.

"I love you, Leah, I do." Seth adds after taking a few deep breathes.

Lightly Leah nudges Seth's hand until he finally lifts it and rests it on her head. The wolf understands that the man is going to die and that it is her job to be here with him, same as the others, when the time comes. The sadness in the house is so heavy and she doesn't understand why they are sad. Life and death is all a part of the cycle that is their existence. No one is meant to live forever and eventually her time will come when she will no longer walk the earth.

"Phase and tell him that you love him." Leah lifts her head up to find the source of the angry and demanding voice. She growls low at the younger man in the room as he stands glaring darkly at her. His arms are crossed tightly across his chest and there is a deep frown marring his russet colored face. Snorting at him she turns her attention back to the dying man and lightly licks his face offering him some form of comfort in his last moments.

"Phase back," The man orders again.

"Jacob, please don't do this." An old Embry asks lightly looking between Leah and Seth. "Not now."

"No, _yes_ now," Jacob growls out angrily as he stands up to his full height and growls at the silver wolf, "this has gone on long enough. I won't stand by and let Seth die without hearing her voice one more time. She _has_ to speak to him – him of all people."

Leah ignores Jacob's talking as she continues grooming Seth. Her long tongue licking back his hair before moving down to his neck and, despite his condition, Seth can't help but chuckle at the attention. When he had first phased Leah had licked his face to help him calm down during their father's funeral. It was the least she could do since hugging wasn't an option and she needed to do something to take her mind off of things.

Seth is snapped out of his revelry as he hears Leah whimper and cry out in a mixture of surprise and pain. Looking up he can only look on helplessly as Jacob Black roughly snatches Leah back by the neck and pins her to the floor. She snarls and growls, her legs kicking wildly and her body thrashing violently as she struggles to break his hold. The struggling and scraping of nails on the hardwood floor brings the young men upstairs in a hurry and they all crowd into the tiny room before freezing in awe. Despite their obvious size difference Jacob is still able to keep Leah pinned down to the floor his body having the advantage of being in just the right area where her huge six inch canines and long claws cannot reach him. It's a power struggle between two powerful forces that keeps the others at bay and despite the fact that they want to help the silver wolf that has been all of their guardians for the last, almost, eighty years none can find the courage.

"Stop fighting me, Leah. I'm _your_ Alpha – remember that." Jacob growls out as Leah stares up at him wide-eyed, exhausted and wild. Somehow the man's hand holds her in place and there's strength to his voice that makes it hard to keep up her struggle. Eventually the fight is knocked out of her and she submits to the man's power.

Jacob slowly moves back from Leah, removing his hand and knee from her neck as she continues to lie prostrate, her chest heaving with her quick and heavy pants and her tongue lying limp on the floor.

Lee can taste the bitterness and hurt in his throat over seeing his 'great' aunt being pinned to the floor as if she was a common dog. She was always something, someone, more in his eyes and to see her broken like this angers him. He's heard of the man, the true Alpha and who was supposed to be the chief of their people after Billy's death but the man has been a complete stranger, a forgotten memory and old fairytale over the years.

Jacob stands over her, waiting for her to calm down before giving her a complete sense of freedom to get up.

"Good, now turn human." Jacob snarls out once Leah lifts her head off the floor, her tongue licking her muzzle and the fight no longer visible as she looks everywhere but at him.

The young mens' eyes widen in surprise as the silver wolf's body begin to shrink, the hair shrinking and turning from silvery grey to black on her head and a warm olive-tanned color everywhere else. Fingers and toes replace the paws and a small nose with full lips takes the place of a lean muzzle and wet nose. The gold and black eyes of a wolf become a soft hazel coloring; the cold and mild nonchalance look becomes that of a girl wide-eyed, surprised, confused and frightened.

Panic begins to well up inside of Leah, this new body is foreign to her and she is unable to comprehend why she has changed so. A growl from the tall man is a clear warning for her to remain calm and collected.

Lying down she shuts her eyes, trying to push out the sights and sounds of this home, this man, this change. She shivers, the only sign of her discomfort.

Seth sits wide-eyed, eyes full of unshed tears and he's not sure whether they are tears of joy over seeing his sister, his big sister, again after so long. To see that her hair has grown out over time and easily reaches past her waist. Somehow her wolf form does not look as shaggy as it once did the first time she phased. But there is also a hint of sadness, sadness over seeing her being forced to do something against her will, the fearful trembling of her body as she's in a strange room, naked, surrounded by men – strangers in her eyes.

Fortunately, it is Lee, his grandson that rushes to Leah's aid. Kneeling down beside her, he pauses for a moment unsure of how to comfort his aunt and this new form. He's never been the one to offer her any form of comfort – reassurance that he was alright, safe and happy, yes. Gently putting a hand on the top of her head, he marvels at how small her head is in his hand, and pets her lightly calling her name. He smiles lightly, genuinely and reassuringly as she looks up at him and finds eyes matching his own staring back up at him. Eyes that he had always heard he inherited from her thus explaining his name but there was something, almost, magical seeing a woman that has been gone for eighty years.

Under the watchful gaze of her nephew Leah begins to explore this new form; wiggling the long, thin things that used to be her paws. The nakedness intrigues her and somewhere in the back of her mind is an inkling of familiarity. For some strange reason, a warm bubbling feeling appears in her belly as she sits back on her haunches and look at her back paws. The wriggling amuses her and a ghost of a smile appears on her face.

A deep chuckle besides her draws her attention as she looks up at the man called "Lee". His lips are turned up in that familiar human way to show his pleasure and he wiggles his fingers in front of her face, imitating her own. "Fingers," He states as he lightly captures one in between his index and thumb and moves the digit.

"Fingers," Leah looks around surprised as she hears an unfamiliar voice echo inside the small room. The voice is low, almost a whisper, warm and higher than any of the other voices she's heard come from the rest of the males.

"That's right, Leah." Lee says excitedly, his face beaming with pride. "These are your fingers."

Leah is only mildly aware that Lee is referring to her, that _she_ is the one who spoke the language of man and that her performance has not only pleased him but all of them. A sense of accomplishment overcomes her as she notices the heavy cloud of sadness, despair and dread is lifted from the home. Her chest rumbles with a bubbling sound that is filled pleasure and innocence – a giggle.

Hearing the sound of Leah's pleasure Seth fills himself warming up, the cold chill of death leaving him for the moment as the desire to see his sister, the woman that was always his protector. He calls her name softly and is more than pleased when she slowly and awkwardly crawls towards him. He tries to ignore the confused frown on Leah's face when she realizes that in her human form she's much smaller, too small to look down at him as she did before. But she does not let the height change deter her from coming closer and quickly rests her hands on the bed. Silently he looks at her with a small smile upon his worn and weathered face, trying to recall the last time he saw his sister like this? Her eyes alert and free of any hurt, anger, resentment, worry and a bold, daring look willing anyone to try and break her.

Leah looks on intently at Seth as he stares back at her, his eyes drifting from her own eyes to some other part of her face. For some strange reason in this new form seeing him lying in bed stirs up a strange feeling that cools the warm, bubbling sensation that was in her stomach earlier. She lets Seth's hand reach up and rest on her head, his fingers clawing through the new fur on the top of her head and she assumes the position and role that they shared earlier – the calm comfort in his final hour.

Jacob lets a low growl of frustration rumble from his chest watching and listening in as Seth softly mumbles to Leah about their lives growing up, what he's done with his life and how happy he is that _she_ is back this final time. The underlying guilt that Seth feels for the woman turning his stomach as Leah remains still and watchful, nothing more than some wild animal awaiting the inevitable death, void of any emotions of remorse, regret, sorrow or even the ability to share in fond memories. Deep down inside, Jacob knows that Seth deserves more, deserves to have a conversation of some kind with his sister. Stepping forward Jacob pushes past Lee and quickly picks up Leah around the waist. The action causing her to immediately begin to struggle and wriggle in his grasp until she is sat down the bed beside Seth.

"_Talk_ to him." Jacob growls out pointing a finger at Seth and glaring darkly at the woman that was once his Beta. He ignores the weak pleas for him to ease up on her but Jacob and Leah were _never_ easy on one another – they always told one another the cold, hard truth. They understood one another – a long time ago, a couple of lifetimes ago.

"Leah, _speak_ to him." Jacob orders.

The order is clear, cut and direct. She does not fight the command as it seems to be directed at the dying soul beside her and she allows her voice, her spirit, the power that drew her out of hiding to aid the people of this town.

"Seth," The voice is stronger this time, not so soft but louder.

"Leah," Seth whispers out as the unshed tears he'd been holding back since first hearing Leah struggling to climb up the stairs come pouring out. "I love you."

The command is still in place and Leah speaks again, repeating the words she's heard, that somehow feel appropriate for the situation.

"Love you. Seth." A smile breaks out across Leah's face as Seth smiles and she's filled with pride knowing that she's accomplished something new and different. The sound of this voice, a voice she never knew she had or could use tickles and amuses her, makes her feel young and playful. "Seth love you. Love you Seth." The words begin to run together as she repeats them over and over again in between playful and attentive head rubs that show her affection for the old man and succeeds in wiping away his tears.

It is a small consolation seeing his sister again after so long. To see the woman that he's certain his parents had imagined her to be; someone who was strong, resilient, self-sustaining, protective, caring, selfless and smiling. Seth knows that Leah doesn't comprehend the words that are coming out of her mouth, that her concept of love may have changed over the years and that she is now just some beautiful Native puppet or doll doing as she's told.

For a moment, Seth's eyes widen and darken as he recalls the faintest glimpse of a memory, a memory long forgotten – almost – before they drift over to look at Jacob Black. The smile falls as his heart begins to slow down, the chill of death returning and his line of sight begins to narrow. He opens his mouth to speak, to tell Jacob that he remembers, that he knows why at _his_ death he chose to come back home, why now after all of these years but speech eludes him. His vocal chords refuse to follow his command. His limbs feel heavy, tired and exhausted. He wants Leah to be freed from the grip that Jacob has implemented on her, wants her to return to the path that _she_ had chosen for herself in life. But instead Jacob only looks down at him with apologetic eyes; eyes that shows Jacob understands what Seth wants for his sister but will not be carried out.

Seth slowly slips away into a quiet darkness, his soul leaving to find its rest in the form of a long, slow and dragged out breath.

Leah quiets down and stares into space for a moment, her body perfectly still, her heartbeat even and steady. When she comes back she instinctively knows that Seth's soul has returned to the Spirit World to be with his ancestors. He tried to communicate something to her but she was unable to comprehend the message he was trying to get across. It was not her role to link the Spirit and physical worlds together, she was to guard the territory decided a long time ago and ensure that her peoples' souls find their way. Her connection to them is a mystery to her but she knows and feels deep down inside that they are _her_ people.

Usually after the guiding of a soul she turns and offers a moment of comfort to those left behind with a simple nudge or a lick of the face before leaving and returning back to the seclusion of the woods. This time, however, things are different. _She_ is different. Looking down at the shell of the soul that just passed there's a new feeling, a new sensation that consumes her. It is a dark and heavy feeling that makes her feel anxious and lethargic. Feebly she calls out his name over and over again, her paws reaching out and resting on his still and quickly cooling chest and pushing lightly. A part of her _knows_ that he is gone – dead, no longer of this world but this new part refuses to accept it, tries to will him back.

Again she takes up the rambling from earlier, a change in the order of words "Seth" and "love you". Almost as if they are the words that can bring him back – bring him back to her. It is a sad and pitiful sight as Leah begins to cry, calling out Seth's name over and over again. Guilt consumes Jacob seeing the hurt and helplessness on Leah's face realizing that she's no longer equipped to deal with this new 'human' emotion of losing a loved one.

"Aunt Leah," Lee whispers hoarsely, his voice sounding grave as he fights to combat his own emotions. "Please, stop. He's gone, Aunt Leah. You did your job." He tries to calm her down and wraps his arms around her body, holding her close for both her comfort and his.

Stilling her actions Leah looks down at her paws – _hands_ – and balls them up tightly. Slowly the lightly colored claws – _nails_ – begin biting into the flesh seeming to ease the pain in her chest. Her brow rises as she notices small droplets of water landing on them, moistening her skin. Lifting up her 'hand' she roughly wipes at her eyes and is surprised to see them leaking the salty water. Her chest begins to heave, the new and raw emotion fighting to come out with the realization of the expression of the heavy feeling inside her.

Lee holds onto her tighter, his warm embrace seeming to help combat the onslaught that is threatening to shatter her, break her and tear her apart. Being rocked gently seems to help the moment pass and that is where Leah has had enough, enough of this pain, these cramped quarters, the stuffy air reeking of death and the unnatural scent of man and the artificial scent that follows behind them.

This hollow feeling, sense of being alone, loss and dread consumes her. The emotions are too much and it is with quick and determined movements that Jacob reaches out, snatching Leah from Lee's hold and pushes her out into the hallway just as her body phases. The anger builds over the strange sensations, the unexpected and now unwanted sorrow that consumes both woman and wolf. In a scramble of heavy panting and scraping claws, she awkwardly and hastily makes her way outside, back into the cool comfort of the trees. Throwing her head back, she lets out a long and mournful howl. It is the sad howl of a wolf that has lost a member of her pack, a brother; a soul that she will never run around with, play with or reprimand.

She is only vaguely aware of the new scent in the forest with her, a woodsy scent that has a slightly sweeter smell that makes the fur on her haunches stand on it. She ignores the scent for the moment as the newcomer throws his head back, adding his own howl along with hers.

As the mourning slowly dies down is she able to notice the huge russet wolf sitting across from her. His piercing black eyes looking into hers with a curiosity that says he is more than a wolf. There's something familiar about him, the way he sits, cocks his head and even his gait as he moves closer towards her. Sitting beside her, she surprises herself by immediately resting her head against his barrel chest, her nose nuzzling into the thick, warm fur wanting to hide deep within his fur and warmth. She calms down as he begins to lick the back of her neck, his tongue easily reaching the skin underneath and occasionally his teeth aid in the act of grooming and comforting her. It's a strange and wonderful sensation – new. For as long as she can remember it has been her offering the grooming and comfort to the people, very few reaching out to offer her much – or at least what she could understand.

Letting out a deep huff of air she pulls back from the male and nods her head at him, her way of saying 'thank you' or 'alright'. She is surprised when he suddenly bounds to his feet and nips at her haunches before darting off. The act causes her to yelp in surprise before growling at him angrily. With a loud snort she fixes him with a hard stare before turning to walk deeper into the woods.

The ground vibrates under her paws and she quickly whips around and is roughly smacked on the top of her head by the russet male's paw. She growls again in anger and confusion as he quickly darts out of the reach of her jaws, turning around to look at her, his head low to the ground but his rump in the air. Sitting down she tries to understand the strange male; the one who just comforted her and now is nipping and batting at her. An excited mix of a yelp, growl and whine escapes his throat as he lunges at her and stops short, his tongue lulled out his mouth as his canines flash in the afternoon sunlight peeping through the trees.

He groans as if annoyed with her inactivity and she cocks her head to the side wondering if he had just rolled his eyes, an act she's seen from the cubs when they've caught her watching them and call out to her.

The realization hits her that he wants to play. Over the years she's grown used to the 'children' requesting her to play with them. Their loud shrill voices calling out 'Leah', 'Lee' or 'Wolfie' over and over again, limbs flailing wildly and chaotically before they nominate a few brave souls to walk up and coax her into their foolish antics. She gives into their requests eventually and spends the day giving rides to tiny cubs and even slightly older cubs that she feels are much too big for a ride but can't find the heart to deny. She's seen them play 'chase' but she does not participate as the last time resulted in a couple of them being bulldozed over and coming out with a few bruises and scrapes.

"You play too rough for them, Leah." One of the older males had said as the mothers came to collect the hurt ones. He hadn't scolded her and seemed to sound happy, amused by the turn of events. He had played with her – the last and only one – Quil and that was many, many years ago now.

Throwing caution to the wind she decides to play along with the male by quickly running up and batting him on the nose before running away. She is pleased that she hit him as he yelps at the sudden attack. No other encouragement is needed as the game of 'chase' is on. Together the two wolves run, dart and bound through the woods. The forest echoes with their playful yelps, growls and whines of excitement and joy.

Long forgotten is the sorrow that consumed her earlier or even the sudden and unexpected transformation from wolf to woman. She wonders how the russet male is so knowledgeable of her territory, already seems to know all of her hiding places and can predict some of her moves but the enjoyment pushes such thoughts back.

She's mildly disappointed that the game has to end as the sun sets over the horizon. With the darkness comes the need to hunt and eventually rest. The russet wolf sits beside her, his head pulling back as his jaws open wide and his tongue curls letting out a huge yawn. Shaking his head he gets up to his paws and nudges her lightly before turning and walking away. She sits watching him slowly walk away and turns her attention back to the heart of the forest. There's a short call, it comes from him, and she is surprised to him looking at her intently, expectantly. With a long huff she gets up and follows.

She doesn't understand how, exactly, or why she stayed with the russet wolf – Jacob, is the name that he goes by. After a few days, she recognizes her name to be 'Leah' or 'Lee' which is confusing to her when the male 'Lee' is over. The confusion over who is being spoken to disappears as Leah begins to notice a hint of aggression whenever Jacob speaks to the other Lee. The two argue back and forth and the tension affects her but she does nothing about it because if Jacob didn't want Lee on his territory then he shouldn't invite Lee in and she eventually leaves the area choosing to let the humans hash out their own problems. She'd probably intervene more, if at all, if there was a slight chance of Jacob physically lashing out at the human. In the end, one of them usually turns away or caves in before seeking her out and growling or grumbling about the other.

Her purpose is clearly defined during these brief human skirmishes over some intangible object that Leah cannot see worth fighting over. They don't fight over food, territory or even dominance over one another.

Others come to see her besides Lee; mostly the grown up cubs that she's looked after, comforted or saved. The others are curious gawkers ranging from the very old like the scar-faced woman to the very young. Some try to talk to her, gently and softly trying to coax some kind of response from her and Leah is confused when they walk away disappointed that she hasn't performed some kind of trick for them.

For some unknown reason Leah finds herself more willing to entertain the younger humans than the older ones. The presence of a few of the elders invokes the welling up a low warning growl just by their presence. Jacob sits back and laughs as they jump back and walk away reeking of fear and embarrassment. She isn't sure why she's so opposed to a few of the humans but trusts her instincts and keeps a safe distance away from them – for their own safety.

This new life living among the humans is interesting to Leah and she finds herself highly pleased and entertained by some of the sights, sounds and smells that Jacob and Lee introduce to her. Both males offering her some form of gift whether it's food, something to drink, touch with her deft and nimble fingers or look at in awe. So far, Leah's favorite things are without a doubt the cold tub of 'chocolate ice cream' as Jacob calls it, despite the pain it brings to her teeth and head when she eats it too fast. And a small wooden box that makes a strange noise – a 'music box' according to Lee. Her eyes lit up with excitement when Lee presented the small gift to her, made from a tree in the woods as the scent was still fresh. Inside of the box is a small wolf, sitting back on its haunches, head tilted back and howling. The box does not howl but the 'music' is still something that warms and soothes her.

Over time objects become recognizable and much to Jacob and Lee's pleasure Leah begins to speak more; it's only in broken sentences that are a mixture of English and the old language but it is progress.

Sitting on the couch, music box in her lap and an empty tub of chocolate ice cream beside her Leah hums to herself quietly along with the tune. She is pleased with herself over the accomplishment of learning and vocalizing the tune and her pride only swells more as Jacob walks in, ruffling her hair before sitting down on the couch next to her; the words 'Leah' and 'good' falling from his lips and causing her to smile up at him.

He sits regarding her for a moment before letting his fingers dance across her thigh and smiling as Leah giggles. She's ticklish and she loves and hates the fact that she is. As a wolf, she is not ticklish but loves being scratched behind her ear. But as a human, she seems to be ticklish everywhere and Jacob always takes advantage of this weakness causing her to giggle and laugh.

"Stop," Leah orders quickly brushing Jacob's hand away and shifting down away from him.

"No," Jacob says shaking his head and scooting closer. He suppresses a laugh as Leah looks up at him with a small pout, her eyes challenging and still weighing her options. She recognizes him as her Alpha but there is something more.

"Yes – stop." Leah states again trying to fight a giggle when Jacob's hand slides up her ribs.

"Why?" Jacob asks. Leah tenses quickly noticing the 'test' within the moment. She sits pondering over the question and finds herself unable to formulate an answer. Explanations weren't needed as a wolf; you did things or you didn't. "Don't know why?" Jacob asks after a few minutes of silence as Leah slowly shakes her head. "I'll stop but only because you don't want to play with me today."

"I play – let's play." Leah says excitedly at the magic word. Playing with Jacob meant rough housing, biting, wrestling, touching and fighting for dominance. He always won in the end but she loved seeing how well she faired against him. He was big and powerful while she was small and agile. "Let's play, Jacob." Leah cheers putting her music box down and jumping into Jacob's lap. Her heart is already racing thinking about the game they'll play today whether they'll race, play tag, keep away, tug-a-war or play fight.

"Something new today," Jacob says looking up at Leah with a small frown. Moving off of his lap Leah sits and waits patiently, eager to learn this new game and curious if she'll be able to best him. There aren't too many things that Leah can beat Jacob at but racing and hide-n-seek are where she excels. Jacob's eyes narrow at Leah, as if regarding her for a moment, taking in her small face, bright eyes and the smile that is upon her face. His brow twitches as her smile falls and he knows it is because she can smell that something is bothering him.

"Love you, Jake." Leah immediately throws out knowing that those little words always seem to bring a smile to Lee's face whenever he's upset.

"Do you?" Jacob asks sadly as he brushes some of Leah's hair back behind her shoulder. "Do you even really understand what that means?"

"Means?" Leah repeats cocking her head to the side. She's slightly confused and saddened that her declaration hasn't had the desired and expected effect but the question quickly pushed that feeling aside.

"Yea, 'love', Lee. Do you know what that means? Really? Do you remember?" Jacob asks turning in the couch to face Leah. "Do you remember being 'in' love?" Leah's eyes look into Jacob's seeing an emotion deep within the chocolate brown pools that makes her heart beat rapidly.

"Do you remember Harry? Sam? Do you even know _who_ Seth was to you? Or me?" Jacob asks taking hold of Leah's hands, his eyes pleading her to do something that she can't understand.

"I'm going to teach you something new." Jacob declares after letting out a heavy sigh over Leah's silence.

Emotions and feelings change so quickly as a human that Leah finds her head swimming as one moment she can be happy, laughing with Lee or Jacob, then finding herself annoyed by the mindless rambling of the scar-faced woman and then a sense of protection as she's pulled away from the house of Jacob to help out someone on the reservation.

This is no exception as Jacob's emotions switch from playful to serious to disappointment to sadness and then something else – something more baser.

Based upon instinct Leah lets out a soft sigh as Jacob's calloused fingers cups her chin and he leans in placing his lips over hers. He calls it a 'kiss' and Leah finds herself wanting another and is rewarded with her desire as she repeats the word and tacks on 'more' with it. The kiss becomes deeper and something more.

There's a change in the air or more like within her that she doesn't fully grasp or comprehend just yet. It's a very subtle change that she knows she will understand once she knows the word for it. The answer comes as she's sitting with Lee over at 'Emily's' house surrounded by her granddaughters as they chatter away mindlessly about nothing. Leah smiles at Lee as he, again, sighs deeply and rolls his eyes not making any attempts to hide his frustration and annoyance of being around the 'Uley' women.

"So I have a big announcement to make." Rita, one of Emily's granddaughters, states with an air of self-importance. Leah looks on trying to wrap her mind around 'announcement' but knowing something is about to be said as Rita stands up and all eyes turn towards her. "I'm pregnant!" She squeals excitedly. Leah and Lee both flinch as all of the women squeal excitedly, exploding into small circles of chattering as Lee smiles and congratulates his cousin.

"Pr-pregannt?" Leah asks trying to understand the word. It sounds familiar and causes her heart to flutter for a moment.

"Yea, it means she's…with child – baby – cub." Lee explains with a sad smile looking over at Leah.

Leah's eyes widen in understanding as she smiles at Rita, her hands moving to her own belly as the word finally comes to her.

"Baby," Leah says pointing from Rita's stomach to her own.

"Yes, Rita's going to have a baby." Lee says with a nod, forcing out a smile noticing Leah's hands resting flat against her stomach.

"Rita having baby and Leah having baby." Leah declares and the talking stops. All eyes turns towards her and Leah can immediately sense the confusion and concern.

"Wait…whoa, whoa, whoa," Lee says shaking his head, holding his hands up to stop the other women from talking and glaring darkly at Emily before looking at Leah. "Leah, you're not pregnant."

"Yea, with baby – cub." Leah says nodding her head adamantly.

"Whose?" Lee demands, his eyes growling dark and his voice lanced with anger. "Who is the father?" Lee demands as Leah looks at him confused.

The anger gives Leah need for pause, worry and concern building up in her as Lee stares hatefully down at her stomach.

"Is it Jacob's? Did – did he _touch_ you?" Lee demands, his voice rising and bringing the tension in the small kitchen to an all-time high.

"We kiss." Leah answers softly feeling bad – guilty. "Love Jacob – Leah loves Jacob."

Leah walks behind Lee, her legs moving quickly to keep up with his long, determined strides. The moment she let it known that Jacob was the father of her baby – cub – Lee exploded into a fit of rage that she'd never knew he was capable of. He had thrown a fit, literally throwing his chair across the kitchen and flew into a cussing fit, his arms gesturing wildly and going in between rubbing his face, pulling his hair and choking some invisible figure. From there he stormed out promising 'to make Black pay for this'.

Leah doesn't fully understand Lee's emotional outburst; why he could be happy for Rita but angry over her own personal announcement. Leah frowns trying to understand if she made the 'announcement' wrong, if there was supposed to be some sort of protocol or proper steps when telling those around you that you were pregnant. Animals didn't announce their births; it could be sensed, smelled and accepted by the family and other members of the pack/herd.

Leah suddenly freezes, her hand quickly reaching out and grabbing hold of Lee's wrist tightly. He freezes and looks down at Leah prepared to tell her to not stop him but the hazel brown eyes are gone and have been replaced with a midnight black, her nostrils flared and teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"Home. Now!" Leah orders as she pushes Lee in the direction of his home.

She doesn't wait to see if Lee follows through on her command as she takes off running towards the forest picking up the scent of Cold Ones.

Jacob sits on the back porch, his head lowered, eyes focused on the engine part in his hand while the rest lie spread out on the porch. Leah had left with Lee earlier in the morning, leaving him behind with nothing to do but entertain himself for the moment. His nose crinkles as a stench assaults his sinuses and a low deep growl rumbles from his throat. The aggression is short lived as Renesmee appears at the edge of the backyard smiling at him. Getting up he smiles at her before walking out to greet her.

Leah stands frozen for a moment, instincts for once failing her as her mind tries to process the scene before her. The stench of a Cold One, multiple, have led her here, to Jacob's home – _their_ home. For a moment she was overcome with new emotions fear, worry and concern for someone that had now become so much closer to her then she's ever recalled. But now as she stands watching him hug one of _them_ and then gather up a juvenile Cold Ones does confusion, anger and revulsion take their place.

"Daddy!" One of the Cold Ones screams excitedly jumping into Jacob's arms. Her brow furrows, frown deepens as she watches this exchange between individuals who should be mortal enemies. And yet – yet they were acting like friends – no…a family.

Like a bolt of lightning shooting up her spine do the images come forth like rushing water out of broken dam. Memories of a past, almost, long forgotten of Jacob Black and Isabella Swan, Emily Young and Sam Uley, Harry Clearwater dying of a sudden heart attack, the Newborn Battle, Jacob splitting from the pack and her following, Jacob imprinting on Bella's spawn, _Renesmee._

Eventually the images slow down and the present comes back into focus. Leah stands looking down at the grass before her, her hands balling up into fists. There is the old, familiar licking of flames at the base of her spine, threatening to climb up her spinal cord and towards the brain, issuing the command to phase and destroy – to _kill_ the Cold Ones.

The sensation subsides as Leah lets a dark smile grace her lips. It's not the smile that the rez has grown accustomed to seeing; the smile of one new to the world, innocent of pain and sins. The innocence is gone and instead it's a smile of chagrin, resentment and irony. Shaking her head Leah chuckles quietly to herself, her tongue wetting her lips as she thinks over the situation she has awaken to find herself in.

_Pregnant_.

She's pregnant with Jacob Black's child and yet he has a family already – the perfect family decided for him by fate.

_Idiot_.

She had retreated to the woods, retreated to the safety and strength of the wolf to avoid, to hide from Jacob Black and his half-assed emotions, his desire to be in control of something in his life – _her_. It had hit her years ago why Sam had such a strong attachment to her and eventually Jacob had developed one. It had nothing to do with her as a person, a woman or even an individual. She was nothing more than some sort of cheap symbol, a member of their pack that could be easily manipulated, dominated and controlled. She satisfied their male ego and they indulged in it until it was time for them to return back to their happy lives, back to their perfect women – their imprints.

Being a wolf had brought her a sense of freedom she had never recalled experiencing before. Even if she was a lone wolf, there were no responsibilities other than protecting the tribe, she answered to no one once Jacob left and she was free of the emotions that came along with being human. She didn't ache for human companionship, didn't recall the heartache suffered because of Sam, the regret and self-loathing she felt knowing that she had killed her father or the stigma of being 'the bitter harpy'.

That was true freedom.

But because of her locked away memories and the naivety of her wolf, she'd fallen back into the trap of a man, allowed him to use her, control her and make her feel as if she was actually important to him. But it was all a lie. That's what man was capable of, all that humans could really do is lie, cheat, steal and manipulate. Jacob wouldn't want this…child, a family with her. They'd only be a burden and if he did decide to own up to his responsibility he'd probably rub it in her face every time Renesmee _decided_ it was okay for him to come along and play the 'loving' father to his bastard child.

Jacob's smile wavers for a moment as Bella and Edward appear at the edge of the tree line. Their skin sparkling in the sunlight as they stand looking at him interact with their daughter and grandchild. It is the look of pain on Edward's face that unsettles him and before he can ask Edward what is wrong, Edward speaks.

"Jacob, I – I'm so sorry."

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

"I see that we've come much too soon." Edward adds apologetically before nodding his head at something just behind Jacob's shoulder.

Turning around Jacob's heart falls as he sees Leah standing at the side of the house, her head hung down as one hand is clenched tightly into a fist, the other causing the siding on the house to splinter. He can see her body trembling violently showing signs that she is about to phase. The sight is upsetting because Leah hasn't struggled with phasing and yet it seemed as if she was holding back.

"Leah!" Jacob calls turning around to face her and praying that she's not taking all of this out of context. His breathe catches as Leah slowly raises her head, her eyes are dark and instead of their being a look of anger, an instinctual desire to destroy the Cold Ones near him, there's a look of hatred and anger. "No, Leah, this – this isn't," Jacob begins desperately trying to explain as Leah slowly shakes her head. He struggles to free himself of the boy's grasp but he refuses to let go only calling out 'Daddy' over and over again; the word no doubt only making the situation so much worst.

Before Renesmee has time to remove her son from Jacob it is already too late. Leah has phased, her clothes ripping to shreds and she bolts for the trees. Lee stands glaring darkly at the beings across from him with such a deep-seeded hatred and loathing. Jacob doesn't see it nor pay him any mind as he quickly phases and chases after her.

He follows her scent, desperately calling out her name, begging her to stop, to listen to him, to just let him explain. But there is nothing. There are no images of Leah running or even the swirling warmth and excitement of colors that have become representative of her thoughts since his most recent return to La Push. There is nothing but him and the idea scares him, frightens him.

Digging down deep Jacob pushes himself harder, vowing to catch up with her and make her listen to reason. Breaking into a clearing he skids to a halt as Leah's scent is suddenly gone – vanished. His chest heaving, covered in sweat and saliva, he wildly turns around trying to find any sign of broken branches or moving hedges to lead him in the right direction.

But there is nothing.

Lee walks up to the small cottage in the woods; he only comes here now out of habit and because for some reason he feels some sense of responsibility towards checking up on the man. He doesn't bother knocking on the door as he walks around to the back to find Jacob sitting on the back porch steps, his eyes focused on the forest before him.

"When are you leaving? Or rather have you gotten up from that spot?" Lee asks before sitting down next to Jacob and dropping a brown bag in his lap.

Jacob barely acknowledges his presence but Lee knows that Jacob is fully aware of him and what he has said. It's hard for Lee to believe that it's been one year since his great aunt ran off into the woods after seeing the Cullens return back to La Push and treating Jacob like a part of the family. No doubt the hurt and realization that she'd never have that type of family with him is what drove her back to the sanctity of the woods, far away from the prying eyes of gossiping women and gawking children.

Surprisingly enough the Cullens left immediately after Jacob returned saying that he couldn't find Leah, that there was no trace of her left anywhere in the woods. Lee can only surmise that the bloodsuckers figured that if they left, that eventually Leah would return. It did work in a way, Leah did return to La Push but only as she has been for the last eighty plus years as a guardian and protector of the Quileutes. She still comforted those who felt lost and lonely, saved those who were in danger of hurting themselves and those around them. It was nice knowing that the silver wolf wasn't just some legend but a girl, a woman, who had a face and a smile that brightened up everyone's day. That she has a name, personality, heart and attitude. She was real, dependable and selfless.

"Is it true?" Jacob asks bringing Lee out of his thoughts.

"Is what true?" Lee asks cracking open one of the cans of beers he had brought along with the fish for Jacob.

"That Leah was pregnant." Jacob asks. Lee's muscles tense at the question as he had hoped that Jacob would've never found out about Leah's 'condition'.

"Yea, she was pregnant. She told us that same day. Apparently she just didn't know the word for it until it was presented to her." Lee answers before turning his attention back to the forest.

"That wasn't my kid." Jacob states causing Lee to raise an eyebrow but not enough to draw his full undivided attention. "Things between us never really worked out the way it did for the others. I still stuck around because that is what was expected of me. Then finally Renesmee got pregnant by some human. She had been sleeping around on me for years and I knew it but I couldn't find the strength to come back home. I don't know if it's because I was afraid of the questions and comments: what did you do wrong? You must not have tried hard enough. Guess you couldn't be everything she needed."

"Afraid to come back and find that she – that Leah had moved on and found some guy that loved her more. More than an imprint, more than his pride, his ego, himself. And after I found out about Seth I knew that couldn't stay away for much longer especially knowing that Leah would need me – need someone to comfort her. Even if she did have a husband, kids, and grandkids – I was finally ready to be anything that she wanted me to be."

"And everything that I worked for was destroyed – destroyed by the Cullens, again. I know they don't _mean_ to be destructive but…now…after so many years I don't think they can be anything but. Whether it's directly or indirectly they always bring trouble, death and heartbreak with them. They may not kill people but they certain kill the relationships that people have."

"I mean just look at us." Jacob says with a bitter chuckle waving a hand between him and Lee. "You're not my relative but…you're really all I have left. I don't know any of Rachel's kids or grandkids. And they don't want to know me."

"You flatter me…and give yourself too much credit." Lee says with a deep breath before taking another swig from his beer. "I'm not here for you but for _her_." Lee says softly as his eyes soften drawing Jacob's attention. "You've heard the rumors that people still see her, that she still saves those that need saving because it's her job, her duty. But…she can't save you and you will never be able to see her."

"You're no longer a member of this tribe – no longer Quileute. Sure you may have the blood and of the most influential family on the rez. But you threw all of that away for the sake of a Pale Face, for a girl who would never love you and wouldn't have bothered lifting a finger to save your hide. You forsook all others for her and for that she cannot recognize you as Quileute. It's my job to look out for you until you leave."

"Then we've got a long row ahead of us, kid." Jacob grumbles out. Lee smiles weakly and chooses to ignore the sniffle coming from the man next to him.

Looking back out at the tree line he sees a giant silver wolf walking by followed by two small cubs; one russet-colored and the other a light gray…almost silver. She pauses for a moment in her walk feeling a pair of eyes on her and the cubs that were just playing together a moment ago also freeze and follow their mother's line of sight. Lee smiles at her before nodding his head and watches his vision become blurry as she nods her head back at him before disappearing into the trees.

Sometimes being a human is tough; dealing with the emotions of anger, hurt, envy, jealousy, bitter, sadness, regret and loneliness. And sometimes it takes something more to let those feelings go and seek out peace not only within yourself but in the world too.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. I would've had this out yesterday but I was sidetracked by watching _The River_ on Hulu and then I had to take my car to the shop. *sniffles* I hope that he'll be okay.

I hope everyone had a great weekend. The highlight of my weekend was being CARDED! *squeals and jumps around excitedly* What? It's a big deal especially since I went out with my whole family: mom, big brother, little sister and everyone else *waves hand dismissively*. But as the middle child, you just don't expect to be the one carded especially when you're the last one to order a drink which then leads to my next bit of excitement. THE ZOO IS HAVING ZOOTINI ON MY BIRTHDAY! The city zoo here hosts adult-centered events that are a martini tasting (thus Zootini), a wine tasting (Wild About Wines) and a beer tasting (ZooBrew). I went to all of the wine and beer tasting but would LOVE to go to the martini tasting. I mean where else can you go to taste about eight different kinds of martinis for forty bucks? I mean that's half-priced martinis! And local restaurants come and give you food. Oh! I love the zoo's events. Problem though…I work until 8pm that night and I really don't want to use up my vacation days. That and I really need some drinking friends. How do I always seem to gravitate towards people who don't drink? Am I subconsciously seeking out designated drivers? I may have to hit up Facebook and pull together my old working buddies to see if anyone wants to go celebrate my birthday at the zoo with drinks and food. Oh, I sure hope so! Then I can go to White House Black Market and buy me a new drinking dress. *squeals excitedly* And buy my first new sandals for the spring and summer!

OH! And before I forget there was a typo in…Evil. George Orwell wrote 1984 and not Orson Wells. So thanks to memory bleeds for pointing that out and it further proves that I need to get back in the habit of fact checking and stop squinting at the stacked books in my closet. LOL. This must be how the editors of _Jet_ magazine feel on a weekly basis with all of their retractions.

But please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews and especially your comments to my A/N. I think since I don't have my car I may be safer than before cuz gas-card-stalker-man won't know what I'm in. Phew. And it may be for the best because I think the coyotes have moved on – it's been quieter in the neighborhood over the last couple of nights. They have moved on to eat other housecats and smaller animals.


	10. H is for Human Outtake

H is for Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Human (n): consisting of humans<p>

We met on a cloudy and yet warm day – it was kismet, fate or some higher power. She was walking down one side of the street while I was on the other. I doubt that either of us paid much attention to the other at first. I was young and avoided humans as much as possible after witnessing my mother and litter mates receive sharp kicks from old men, rocks thrown from young boys and harsh squeals from women who felt someone was too close to their little ones. She was carrying bags but she suddenly made a noise like a growl that made me start and stop. She had stopped walking and stood looking down at some food things that were on the ground. I would've gone on about my business had I not noticed the piece of meat that opened up and was now wafting to my nose.

Maybe she knew I was after her meat and didn't care or was trying to figure out if she could salvage it while chasing me away. None of it mattered cuz I felt certain I could steal her meat and get away with no harm coming to me.

It had all happened so fast that day. I remembered stepping into the street, a loud horn had honked but I was too focused on my goal to care. Then the girl came running at me. She'd hit me – landed on top of me. I cried out in pain and surprise, tried to get away but couldn't. My heart was beating like a rabbit as I quickly realized my paws weren't on the ground. The girl was holding me and then was yelling at some angry man that was headed towards us.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lee-Lee?" The man yelled at her as I struggled in her grasp.

"What the hell were _you_ thinking, Sam? You almost hit this poor dog." The girl yelled back.

"It's just some damned stray," He never got to say another word before she said something that I would quick grow accustomed to associating with the man, 'fuck off, Sam'.

The girl carried me across the street, stroked my head and whispered soothing words into my ears. I wanted to feel safe with her but I was too panicked to find solace in her kindness.

She'd let me go after returning to her side of the street. I bolted off like a rabbit and hid underneath the nearest car and stared at her as she picked up her things. She hadn't looked off into my direction and for that I felt safer but she did leave the meat behind. I quickly scarved it down before someone else could.

Something about the girl drew me towards her, made me want to follow her. Dogs and wolves are different – wolves are born wild and don't _need_ humans but dogs…it's different. We don't _need_ the humans, per se, but we do want them. Mom tried to impress upon all of us to be careful of humans but that not all were bad. There were plenty who fed us but I just hadn't taken to any like some of the others…until that day.

I didn't see the girl for a week. It's not as if I was actively looking for her but if I happened to see her in passing…well…then…that would've been convenient – kismet or something. I saw her a week later at some event that the humans had going on. It brought all of the dogs and cats of the town out because little kids were good for dropping food and unwary people were easy to rob if you were smart and clever enough.

She saw me before I saw her and tossed some meat at me. I ate it up quickly not wanting anyone else to have it. She tossed me another that I ate up quickly before turning back to her own food. I wanted more but she ignored me. The nerve of her! I began to circle her, pretend that I was walking off – moving on but she didn't do anything. A boy sat down beside her and he kept pointing towards me but she only spared a glance before shrugging and kept on eating. The boy grew bored and moved on taking a ball with him.

I tried a different approach – instead of circling her and acting as if there was something better out there, I simply sat down and faced the ocean same as her. Two could act indifferent. The sucker fell for it because she tossed me some more meat. She tossed it short this time but that was okay. I ate my treat and sat down again. Again she tossed me another – short again. Humans certainly sucked at throwing things unless they were angry. I ate that one. I don't know how many times we did it until I realized that I was close enough to smell her, to see her.

"I'm glad you haven't walked out into anymore oncoming cars." She said smiling at me. I sat looking at her, stunned that she had moved so close. Wait…_I_ moved closer to her. She always was clever.

She talked to me the rest of the day and fed me more meat along with a few 'veggies' that I didn't want but ate anyway thinking she'd not give me anymore meat if I spurned her offerings.

As clichéd as it is, I'd followed her home that night. Neither her stomping father nor her wildly flailing brother could deter me in my pursuit of the girl. I finally understood what Mom had been trying to teach – that there was a human out there for every dog and I'd found her. I became Leah's dog and she became _my_ human.

She named me 'Jacob' or just 'Jake' for short because I had these dreams at night and she said something was up with my 'technicolored coat'. I never got what was wrong or going on with my coat. My coat was…my coat. It had its purpose: it kept me warm, kept fleas off of me and was great in the rain.

She told her friends that I was quarter Irish setter, quarter Malamute, quarter Akita and quarter wolf. I never understood what all of that meant but she said it so proudly that I couldn't help but showcase it as well. I was just a yearling when we found each other and three years later we're still together.

We have a routine down: I see her off to work at a diner before I go around town to see what the action is; mainly see what the cute cocker spaniel, Isabella, is up to and chase that damned cat, Eddie, around. I hate that cat. Thinks he owns the entire rez with those weird, creepy cat eyes. And if he didn't run into Isabella's yard I'd rip his little prissy head off. Leah always comforts me after I fail to catch the fast, little bastard. _She_ understands my dislike for him and hugs me, gives me kisses and treats for at least trying with a 'you'll get him one day, Jake'.

After work, either we walk home together or I sit outside the store and _then_ we walk home together. I never let my Leah walk home alone cuz 'fuck off, Sam' will always show up and try to touch her. I hate him too. Not sure why Leah doesn't like him but whenever he doesn't 'take the hint' which is usually a verbal beserker barrage from Leah or deep, vicious snarls and growls from me, she goes to our room and cries. I hate it when my Leah cries because then she doesn't want to play. I'd bite 'fuck off, Sam' if she'd let me and she promises to but don't.

"If you bit him, Jake, the cops would want to take you away from me. I'll never let that happen." She told me one day as we sat on her porch watching the rain fall.

When she's sad like that I lay with her and lick away her salty tears – they taste good but I prefer my Leah to smile then be sad.

When she's happy we play catch or hide and seek. She tells me I'm the best catcher she knows and gives me 'Leah loving'. I _love_ Leah loving cuz she rubs me on all sides, gives me more kisses and there's extra meat for dinner. Hide and seek is the same because no matter where she runs or hides, I always find her – will always find her.

My favorite time is our 'down time' after playing. We'd lie on the couch together and watch the pictures move. It's my favorite because she'd pet my head and hold me close.

"Jake, you're like the perfect boyfriend – you'd be even more perfect if you bipedal, less hairy and didn't spend your personal time licking your crotch or chasing that damned cat." She'd told me that one day and the tone made me sad. I love my Leah and wish I could be everything that she wanted and more. But, I can't so I'll focus on protecting my Leah and making sure she's happy. Between, you, me and my chew toy, 'fuck off, Sam', I'd be human for her if I could. I mean ever since Isabella got fixed she's not so 'cute' anymore and she's more interested in that damned Eddie then me. That bitch just ain't right.

One night I have another 'dream' that someone hurt my Leah. It felt so real but she tells me that it was a dream – a bad dream. I don't have 'bad dreams'. My dreams are all good: eating meat with Leah, playing with Leah, sleeping with Leah and eating more meat with Leah. I wanted to tell her about my dream, tell her that she can't go to work without me no more cuz I have to protect her…but I can't.

Weeks pass by and I won't leave my Leah's side. It took a while but her boss eventually saw reason and let me come inside while she works. I found the perfect place to watch her and all of the other humans. I don't let anyone pet me but Daddy and Seth because I know they'd never hurt my Leah. Even the grocery store isn't off-limits to me as I refuse to let my Leah out of my sights – not even Isabella and Eddie distract me from my task.

Just when I started to believe that my 'bad dream' was just that a man snuck into Leah's house while we were out playing. She'd gone inside alone because she forgot my treat, a simple mistake, but I heard her scream. I ran to her, tore through the screen door when I smelt a stranger and saw some man – the man – standing over her with something in his hands.

I attacked the man; the taste of his blood on my tongue only urged me on to fight harder. He was trying to fight me off so that he could hurt my Leah but I wasn't going to let that happen. I managed to bite his face but a loud pop went off and my Leah screamed before there was another loud sound and the man dropped to the floor.

My stomach and chest hurt but I let the man go and smiled to see my Leah perfectly fine. She had been crying and hugged me tightly as I went to lay down – I was suddenly tired.

"Oh, Jake, you stupid dog," She surprised me with her anger as she hugged me. I whimpered cuz I thought I did the right thing – no, I _know_ I did the right thing. I protected my Leah – I'd always protect my Leah. "He shot you – that bastard shot you." She cried as she rocked us both. Her hands were covered in blood and that scared me. She had been hurt and that's why she was crying. I wanted to lick her tears away but my chest hurt – a lot and it was getting hard to breathe. My body was getting cold. I didn't want to go – I couldn't. Who would protect my Leah? But…I had to. I realized too late that she wasn't crying because she was hurt but because she was sad. I cried with her and wished hard that I could be human to tell her how much I loved her.

"I love you so much, Jake." Those were the last words I heard before I died.

* * *

><p>We met on a cloudy and yet warm day – it was kismet, fate or some higher power. I saw her come out of the grocery store with arms full of groceries. I felt as if I'd seen her before and felt a pull towards her but she was already walking away from me before I could decide.<p>

I followed behind her trying to seem as anything other than some perverted stalker. I wanted to call out to her, get her attention but for some reason words escaped me. Or maybe I was just more interested in her ass then anything at the moment. I stopped short as she dropped her bag of groceries and let out a groan voicing her frustration. I moved to help her with her things, get a better look at her face or get her name at least.

My heart jumped to my throat as I watched her reach for a canned good that rolled out into street. I heard the truck coming – fast – before I saw it and reacted purely on instinct. I rushed out, grabbed her and yanked her out the way just in time. I held her close to me, tightly and desperately. I could feel her struggling to get free but I couldn't let her go just yet.

The driver of the car swerved over and came stomping towards her. His pupils were dilated and he smelled of cheap liquor.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lee-Lee?" The man yelled with a half-frightened look in his eyes.

"What the hell were _you_ thinking?" I yelled back as the girl, Lee-Lee, calmed down. I didn't like this bastard one bit.

"I'm not talking to you." He snarled at me.

"Fuck off, Sam." The girl snarled back at him. "And quit fuckin' speedin'. You're gonna kill someone some day." The drunken man stumbled off and I relished his lack of presence as he drove away, this time more slowly having headed the girl's advice.

I helped her with her groceries and she gave me a 'thanks'. She was beautiful and that feeling of déjà vu still hadn't left me. I had met this girl who's name was Leah once before. She gave me a weird look too once she found out my name.

"Yea, Jacob – Jacob Black." I said smiling down at her.

"You – you related to Jonah Black?"

"He's my grandfather." My father, Billy Black, had a falling out with his father years ago and left La Push taking my twin sisters and his wife with him. I was born just two years later and the two were now working on patching things up.

To be honest, I had mixed feelings about coming here – to live on a reservation but…Mom always said there was that special girl out there for me. And I think I found her.

"That's nice," Leah said cautiously that put me at unease.

"But,"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Leah said waving her hand and managing to drop a packet of beef. We both pause for a moment regarding one another and the meat – both of our arms filled with her groceries. "I had a dog named, Jacob." She states as we both bend down to get it.

"I remind you of your dog?" I asked with a frown unsure of whether or not that was a good thing or bad thing.

"I don't know yet." She admitted with a small smile. "He was a pretty awesome dog."

"Well…you let me know when it's a good thing and I'll keep doing whatever it is." She smiled at me and agreed. I walked her home and tried to fight the look of hurt and disappointment when she refused to let me in. I was a stranger after all but as I waved good bye to her, I just knew deep down inside that she was going to be mine – my Leah. And I'd do anything for her.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the second idea I had for human. It kind of hit me after I wrote up the first human when I saw a stray dog that just _melted_ my heart. But he was scared away by a speeding car so I guess it wasn't meant to be. But, honestly, I still like the first Human the best.

So it has been decided I'm going to have martinis as the zoo on my birthday! Oh! I can't wait! Taking a half day will balance out my time off request since I'm doing a half day to take my GRE. Ugh, wish I didn't have to take the math portion of the test.

Well that's all I've got today. Thanks for all the reviews and support for just my everyday-mundane life. I really makes my day that you guys enjoying my stories about as much as I enjoy writing them. Makes all of the headaches, the thinking and rethinking what I write covertly and blatantly (depending upon my location) worthwhile.


	11. I is for Iron

I is for Iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and all characters, images and likenesses have been changed for the protection of parties that have inspired this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Iron (v): great strength, hardness, or determination.<p>

Her mind runs on auto-pilot as she goes through the motions of getting dressed for the day. Her muscles shiver under the lukewarm water of the showerhead and somewhere in the back of her mind berating Jacob for using up so much of the hot water is tucked and filed away for use at a later date and time. She brushes her teeth methodically as she thinks over if she'll have to buy more toothpaste and rolls her eyes knowing that the twins is well overdue for new toothbrushes. The shopping list grows longer and longer as she walks past the small little everyday household items and she boots up her old laptop hoping to find a coupon to help save on the Black family budget. Letting the operating system work its long and slow magic she quickly throws on a bra and panty set. A simple fleece hoodie thrown on and Leah looks over her shoulder to her the _Windows_ welcome tune as she slips one leg into her jeans and then the other.

Duck walking over to the laptop she suddenly freezes and looks down with a frown as her jeans stubbornly refuse to move.

_No._

Leah twists her jeans back and forth trying to get them to move up her thighs. Her frown deepens as the material begins to tighten around her thighs.

"C'mon, don't do this to me," Leah grumbles softly as she directs her eyes to the ceiling and begins a quick jumping succession to squeeze into her jeans – her _favorite_ pair of jeans. "You lyin' piece of shit, get up here," Leah curses at her jeans as the material gives a little and finally decides to accept their place around her hips. "Damn right – that's what I thought." Leah says with a mild triumphant tone as her arms hang down straight, her fingers not quite up to the task or facing the realization that the true battle is about to begin.

Taking in a deep breath Leah goes to fasten her jeans but looks down in surprise as the fasten seems to be working against her. She curses again as works on the fabric, pulling, tugging and willing the pants to behave.

Flopping back on the bed, the battle continues as more and more curses fall from her lips but the material remains stubbornly disobedient.

"JACOB!" Leah yells. Her call for her husband is heard and she waits patiently as his heavy footsteps walk from one end of the house to the other before arriving at the stairs. She lies on her back, staring up at the ceiling trying to ignore the bit of perspiration that has already built up on her forehead and her underarms in just putting her pants on. Her eyes narrow as Jacob trudges up the stairs, his steps steadily slowing down the higher up he gets.

"What is it?" Jacob asks in between heavy pants. "Oh, baby, you know I'm always up for a quickie," Leah's eyes widen as she looks down to see Jacob quickly climbing on top of her. She struggles and kicks under his weight as his lips find hers before he stops looking down at her in disappointment.

"_What_ is it about me lying on my back _fully_ clothed made you think I called you up here for a quickie?" Leah demands as Jacob rolls off her and smiles sheepishly.

"A married man can dream, can't he?" Jacob asks with a shrug. "What do you want? If you don't hurry we're gonna miss out on the samples which mean I'll have to wait for them to cook more." Leah's eyes narrow but knows Jacob is right, the Black family did love the free samples at the grocery store on Saturdays.

"Well help me fasten my jeans then." Leah orders lying back down and lifting up her shirt.

"You know this is so backwards," Jacob comments but does as he's told. "I came into this marriage thing cuz I'd get to take your clothes off, _not_ put them on." Leah rolls her eyes and sucks in her stomach as Jacob gets to work. Jacob struggles with Leah's jeans as her eyes silently curse him out and cheer him on. The two try everything from Jacob squeezing Leah's hips in to Leah pressing down on her stomach and all with no luck.

"Okay…just put on a different pair of jeans," Jacob says finally giving up.

"No," Leah snarls, getting up and trying to stretch out her torso to somehow, magically and miraculously, make them fit.

"Lee, they're not going to fit," Jacob sighs out.

"These are my favorite jeans!" Leah snaps and Jacob holds his hands up in surrender.

The two stand looking down at the olive-colored skin of Leah's stomach – a belly is more like it. After having given birth thirteen months ago it seemed that Leah's body was stilling holding to some of the pregnancy weight.

"Use a rubber band so we can just go and come back." Jacob states as an index finger reaches out and lightly strokes the exposed area.

"A rubber band?" Leah whispers confused. Jacob only nods and grabs one from the doorknob before looping it around the fasten, through the hole and back again. "Yea, now it _looks_ like your pants are fastened. I do it all the time." Leah looks up as Jacob quickly kisses her nose and walks out calling the kids to get ready to go.

_He does it all the time?_

Leah looks down at the huge bowl of chicken fettuccini alfredo that is the dinner for tonight. She's added extra parmesan and alfredo sauce just like Jacob and Harry loves it. There's a salad – _that's something green and healthy_. Leah looks up to see Michelle drowning her salad in some creamy salad dressing, Harry frowning at the tomatoes and carrots that she knows he won't bother eating and Derrick slurping the sauce off the noodles and tossing his bland noodles aside. Leah looks over to see Jacob buttering what has to be his third roll. This is a family favorite and usually she and Jacob team up and polish off the rest of Derrick's noodles – _waste not, want not_.

Leah sits in bed, flipping through a magazine, her eyes looking at the images but not processing them. Her mind is elsewhere but comes back as Jacob walks into their bedroom. He compliments her on dinner - _he always compliments my cooking_. He continues on talking and she gives rote responses, watching him closely as he removes his shirt to reveal instead of a tight and well-defined chest and abs but an ab – _it's more of an early stage beer belly_. For the first time Leah notices the slight fat in Jacob's arm, the budding of plumpness around his face and her eyes widen as she hears him let out a relieved gust of air after he works his boots off – _he's winded from just taking his boots off?_

Not that she was in any position to talk but she'd spent some time looking, really _looking_, at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face looked fatter, the slowly budding double chin trying to make her first debut. Her stomach still looked like there was a baby in it, her thighs – _oh God, don't get me started on my thighs_. The long and short of the whole matter was that she and Jacob were fat.

"Jake, we have to go on a diet." Leah states in a cool, even and business-like tone.

They can't keep this up, hiding unfastened jeans under oversized shirts, stocking up on rubber bands or being winded just going to their bedroom. Harry had died of a heart attack when Leah was just twenty-three; he didn't get to approve of Jacob proposing to her, to walk her down the aisle or even see his grandchildren.

_History will not repeat itself._

**~*~*~Two weeks later, Saturday – grocery day~*~*~**

Jacob and Leah stand in aisle of whole foods, both frowning at the options before them with a look of confusion and slight trepidation. "They have got to be kidding me," Leah whispers harshly.

"Why is everything so high?" Jacob asks with a frown.

"I don't know," Leah admits slowly shaking her head. _No wonder Americans are overweight. It's cheaper to be fat in just everyday life._

"You know if we hurry we could still make it over and grab the first samples," Jacob says with a smile, his thumb jutted out in the direction of the exit.

"No," Leah says shaking her head and raising her chin. "We're gonna get healthy – get back in shape."

"But I love your shape," Jacob pouts as he gives Leah the old puppy eyes. Narrowing her eyes Leah reaches out and grabs the whole wheat lasagna noodles and dumps them in their cart. Flattery always got Jacob what he wanted out of Leah. _He'll thank me later_.

**~*~*~Three days later~*~*~**

Dinner is a more quiet and reserved affair tonight. Jacob frowns at his dinner of steamed asparagus and baked pork chops. The children practically begged both Leah and Jacob if they could eat dinner over at Sue's. Leah had relented but Jacob was the stern one, glaring down at his children and after seeing Leah's puppy dog eyes gave in as well. Now…now both wished the kids were around because the chatting, whining and childish excitement would distract them from what they were actually eating and the fact that they were both _still_ hungry.

"We don't have to eat this, do we?" Jacob asks viciously stabbing a piece of asparagus and glaring at it hatefully.

"Of course, we do," Leah says with a sigh. She can't deny the fact that she's not too keen on the asparagus but Nicole from work said it was a good and healthy meal.

"Can – can we put some cheese on the asparagus? And how about some kind of sauce for the por,"

"No, Jake! We're eating healthy and that means avoiding those unhealthy calories." Leah snaps. She'd been slowly losing her patience with Jacob's complaining and not-so-subtle attempts to 'spice up' dinner. Could anyone blame her? She was hungry – _starving_. Breakfast was a half of a grapefruit, _black_ coffee and toast with jam. Smothering the damned thing in grape jelly didn't do much to sate her appetite. Lunch was a joke of stewed tomatoes – _who just eats stewed tomatoes?_

"Well this takes like – like – green, bland cardboard,"

"How do you even know what cardboard tastes like?" Leah asks before stuffing her last asparagus in her mouth.

"Don't worry about that – this dinner is garbage. I should've run away with the kids."

"This isn't garbage! And you are always perfectly welcome to go find somewhere _else_ to sleep."

"I'm fine with where I sleep," Jacob says with a calm and self-righteous attitude. "It's what I'm not being fed."

"Go fuck yourself," Leah hisses darkly as she gets up from the table unable to think of anything witty to say back.

"I've been doing that by myself too," Both freeze as the words fall from Jacob's lips. He regrets them the moment his brain processed what he said but it's too late. Jacob quickly gets up from the chair as Leah lunges for him. He cries out as Leah grabs hold of him, he's not as quick as he used to be, and the couple tumbles to the floor as Jacob loses his balance. Jacob tries to fend off his angry wife, curses falling from her lips as her fists fall atop him.

It's been years since they tussled like this after Jacob said something smart and Leah pounced on him. The wrestling, name-calling and all too-rough-and-inappropriate grabs used to last for almost an hour.

"Wait, wait," Leah pants out as she sits up on Jacob's thighs, eyes shut and breathing hard five minutes later.

"Oh gawd, Lee," Jacob cries, sitting up, his own chest heaving and heart racing from the exertion. "Lee, you alright, baby?" His hand quickly rests over Leah's heart, his fear growing as Leah collapses onto the floor.

"I'm – I'm fine…just – just out of breath." Leah answers placing her hand over top his.

"Jesus H. Christ, don't scare me like that. Are you sure, you're okay? Does your arm hurt? Are you seeing spots? I – I can get you some aspirin!"

"Just let me catch my breath." Leah says as her heart rate begins to slow down. Jacob slowly nods his head and lies down next to her, keeping a close watch on her heart rate and breathing. "You know what?"

"What?"

"For fat people we sure aren't jolly." Jacob looks over at Leah and the two start laughing.

**~*~*~A month later~*~*~**

The healthy meals have steadily gotten better, Leah opting to just add more fruit and vegetables to each lunch and dinner. Instead of potato chips and soda being snack food it has been switched over to fruits and water. Portion control has become key and as hard as it has been Jacob and Leah have managed to _not_ polish off Derrick's leftovers.

Leah paces the length of her bedroom as her eyes keep drifting to the bathroom. Every couple of minutes she's stopped and shed some article of clothing and now in nothing but some panties she musters up the courage and walks determinedly into the porcelain room. Her lips tighten before she bends down, removing her panties and taking a bold step forward she steps on the scale.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…176!_

"YES!" Leah yells and fist pumps the air in triumph. She quickly redresses and jogs down the stairs to find Jacob in kitchen pantry. "I LOST SEVEN POUNDS!" She declares startling him.

"Oh, that's great, baby!" Jacob says wrapping Leah up in a tight hug of pride and encouragement.

"What about you? How much have you lost?" Leah asks looking Jacob up and down. She could see where he'd lost some weight – mostly in his stomach.

"I lost eighteen pounds." Jacob says smiling down at Leah. He hugs her again and misses the way her smile falls.

_Eighteen pounds? This motherfucker lost eleven more pounds then me?_

"Quit lyin'," Leah says still hugging Jacob.

"I'm not," Jacob says slowly and cautiously.

"You lost eighteen pounds? In four and a half weeks you _lost_ eighteen pounds." Leah states with dark and narrowed eyes. She watches as Jacob slowly nods his head. "What the fuck are you doing? Is there some magic hobo you're meeting along the way to work who is _buying_ the fat offa ya? You're starvin' yourself, aren't you? Damnit, Jake, you told me the food was getting better."

"They are! I've been eating everything you fix." Jacob states in his defense. "I – I just cut out the beer and – and I walk to work." He explains with a shrug.

**~*~*~Two hours later~*~*~**

"Oh, don't take offense to it, Lee," Rachel says with a small smile as they watch Derrick and his three year old cousin, Alex, play together. "Men, for some strange and annoying reason lose weight quicker then women."

"It's still annoying and discouraging," Leah mumbles sparing a quick glare in Jacob's direction.

"Just resign yourself to the fact that just like in all things in life – we as women have to do double the work of men. It's no different then work, life, love,"

"Sex," Leah offers up.

Jacob and Paul both look up surprised as Leah and Rachel both begin to cackle together.

**~*~*~Two months later~*~*~**

Leah and Rachel stand looking at all of the classes being offered at their gym. They'd signed up a little over a month ago needing something more besides counting calories and the occasional walk. _Maybe if we're spending money that'll make us more apt to do something_ had been Rachel's reasoning.

"How about we try cycling class?" Leah suggests pointing at the flyer and looking at Rachel. Rachel nods in agreement.

**~*~*~Two days later~*~*~**

"Alright, everyone, let's keep it going. Get up off those seats!" The instructor orders in the cycling room. Leah gets up from her seat, her thighs aching and sweat pouring from some unseen spigot underneath her hair.

Looking over she sees Jacob frowning hatefully at the female instructor at the front of the class, his eyes furiously blinking the sweat away. On her right Rachel is standing up on her bike, her feet no longer pedaling and a look of pained agony on her face. Looking around Leah tries to locate Paul but doesn't see him.

"Where's Paul?" Leah asks Rachel once the instructor allows them to sit in their seats.

"Right here," Leah looks back over her shoulder to find Paul sitting on the floor with a frown on his face.

"Smart man," Jacob pants out and guzzles his water.

"Get your ass on the bike," Rachel hisses in a harsh whisper.

"No," Paul says shaking his head.

"Paul," Rachel growls.

"No, look I know you like it up the ass but that's not how I roll." Jacob chokes on his water and Leah on a snort as Rachel blushes and turns around. "I can't believe you three are taking that seat up the ass."

"They are uncomfortable but it's not like that," Leah says with a chuckle.

"It could just be your fat ass," Rachel huffs as the instructor pushes them on.

"Alright, we're half way done," The instructor cheers on.

"Half-way?" Leah questions. "Isn't this a forty-five minute class?" She asks no one in particular. Jacob only shrugs, guzzling his water and not caring that the two minute break was over and Rachel is still focused on getting Paul up. "We've only been…doing this for fifteen minutes. That's not half way."

"She's a liar," Jacob pants out.

"I hate liars." Leah states as she pedals on.

**~*~*~Two days later~*~*~**

"Okay, so I'm with Paul, that chair did rape me." Rachel says as she and Leah work out on some elliptical machines.

"I just can't take orders from someone who can't tell time." Leah states thinking disdainfully about the female cycling instructor. She had proceeded to lie to the class telling them they were half way done three more times after the initial two minute break.

"So how about we give yoga a try?" Rachel asks. Both women look at their television monitors, frowns on their faces and both picturing going to a yoga class with their husbands.

"The boys won't come, right?" Leah asks.

"Absolutely not," Rachel agrees throwing a conspiratorial look over at Jacob and Paul two machines down from them.

Leah looks over to see a skinny, blonde hair woman get on the elliptical next to her. The two exchange quick smiles and soft hellos before Leah turns her attention back to her machine. Out the corner of her eye, Leah catches the blonde smile and gives Jacob a flowery greeting and wave. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Leah turns her attention back to her monitor. Leah's eyes widen as the girl suddenly begins to race on her elliptical machine. For ten minutes the powerhouse blonde races on her machine, her legs going twice as fast as Leah's. Leah berates herself mentally as she manages to lean over curious what resistance level the girl is at and makes a face of disgust to see her working at resistance level 3. Another five minutes later and the 'Gazelle' is done. Leah fixes Jacob with a hard glare as the blonde gets down and begins stretching out her muscles. The glare is unnecessary as Jacob is oblivious of the girl's attempt to garner his attention, if at all. She and Leah exchange soft good byes and smiles as she walks off.

"Either you got served or that was an EPIC FAIL attempt at flirting." Rachel says finally letting out the laughter she'd been holding in since watching the two women meet.

"First of all, I did _not_ get served!" Leah snaps angrily. "And you're right her…whatever the fuck that was supposed to be did FAIL."

"So…we'll have to wait and see what her goal was." Rachel says stopping her machine to catch her breath. "But I think she was really after _you._ That exchange was no different then any other race or competition. Damn, Lee, not only did your ass and belly get soft but so did your competitive streak."

Leah glares at Rachel as she looks down at her machine. She was working on a resistance level 16…she was working harder then the Gazelle.

_Next time her ass is grass_.

**~*~*~One week later~*~*~**

Leah stands in the kitchen over the sink, her eyes focused on some object outside unaware of the conversation Rachel is having with her. She swallows a lump in her throat and finds it hard to breath.

"I hate my husband," Leah declares causing Rachel to stop midsentence.

"What did he do now?" Rachel asks getting up to look outside.

"Look at him," Leah says slowly and numbly nodding her head. "The fat has just melted off of him." Rachel sees her brother standing outside working on Sue's car, his shirt off and what she can only guess is a 'sexy' sheen of sweat covering his torso. He didn't have the eight-pack abs yet but there was some definition.

"He's so…hot," Leah breathes out.

"Yea," Rachel says rolling her eyes.

"Can you keep the kids tonight?" Leah asks quickly looking at Rachel. Rachel wants to say 'no', already disgusted by the fact that she's been asked to babysit her nephews and niece so Leah could work on a fourth child. But after much begging Rachel gives in.

****~*~*~**That night**~*~*~****

Jacob walks into his bedroom to find Leah sitting on the bed. His muscles ache but in a good way as he slowly takes his shirt off. It felt good to be back in his old jeans, not have to worry about rigging his pants and walking up the stairs no longer winded him. Whatever was the wake-up call for Leah about their weight he is glad she said something.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Jacob says tossing his clothes in the hamper.

"I'll join you." He freezes and turns around to see Leah smiling up at him, her hands slowly removing her own clothes. His eyes greedily drink in her body that has always been beautiful whether she was a buck twenty five, pregnant or whatever weight she's been in between.

His excitement grows as Leah walks up to him, closing the gap in between them and he feels himself about come undone as she licks his chest, her fingers dancing lightly over his stomach. He can't remember the last time she's done that and suddenly realizes he's missed it.

"Just so you know, I hate you," Leah whispers before kissing his lips.

"I love you too," Jacob breathes out.

**~*~*~Three weeks later~*~*~**

The two couples are on the elliptical machines again when Gazelle shows up, she and Leah exchange their pleasantries as usual and Rachel watches in amusement as Leah lowers her resistance and takes off.

"Okay, who won?" Leah asks once Gazelle aka Lindsay walks off.

"She still whooped your ass." Rachel says breaking in a loud and raucous laughter.

"That bitch!" Leah hisses as she gets down. For the last three weeks Gazelle _always_ picked the machine next to Leah, even when the gym wasn't crowded and there were literally twenty other machines available. And no matter how hard Leah ran she couldn't seem to keep up with the leggy blonde. "She does this on purpose!"

"You'll get her one day, Lee," Jacob says encouragingly patting his wife on the back.

"I fuckin' hate her!"

**~*~*~One week later~*~*~**

Leah pants as her sides ache, her head throbs and she swears she can hear her poor calves screaming. _This is what it must sound like when doves cry._ Looking up she glares as Jacob gives her a light push but feels like a horrible and uncalled for shove.

"C'mon, Leah, keep going babe. I wasn't supposed to catch you, remember?" Jacob says with a deep frown.

"Well act like you didn't see me and keep it movin'." Leah breathes out pinching her eyes shut.

"Baby, your endurance sucks," Leah swallows down the dry lump in her throat and pushes herself on. _It's true_.

A couple of days ago, she and Rachel were sitting out on the back porch talking. Both women had been successful in their weight loss but weren't seeing the pounds melt off like their husbands. With the lack of oxygen getting to her brain, Leah can't remember for the life of her what she said to Rachel to set her off. But Rachel had jumped up from her chair and Leah ran off the porch with Rachel in pursuit. Leah got about thirty feet from the porch when she stopped winded and Rachel had gotten twenty feet before both felt a cramp in their sides.

_God, Mom, you suck_ was what Michelle had said when Leah asked her to massage her side. She didn't want to 'suck' as her daughter put it and asked Jacob to help her out with her stamina. The sexy bastard was already jogging every day.

_That damned iron will of his_.

"Alright, you can walk now," Jacob says giving his wife a break.

"You don't love me anymore," Leah wheezes out with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jacob asks handing her his water bottle and watches to make sure she doesn't guzzle too much.

"You heard me,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Cuz it's true, _look_ at the pain on my face." Leah says looking up at Jacob and he can't help but chuckle noticing the look of desperation more so than pain.

"This is good for you – for us." Jacob says wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders.

"Whatever, just know that when I do get in shape I'm upgrading."

"To what?"

"A better husband,"

"I'll still kick The Rock's ass," Jacob says confidently. "I'll lay the smack down on his candy ass."

"And I'll kiss that sweet candy ass back to health." Leah gives Jacob a huge smile as he glares down at her.

"And for that we're running again." Leah groans but follows through feeling slightly better having gotten her second wind.

**~*~*~One week later~*~*~**

"I can see where you're losing weight," Rachel tells Leah as they make another circuit around the track. The two are just power walking as part of their cool down.

"Really? Thanks – you too," Leah says with a small smile. The smile falls as Leah looks over to see an elderly old woman pass them on the track, sporting her Denver Broncos jersey with Tim Tebow's name and number on the back. "Fuckin' Granny Tebow," Leah hisses with narrowed eyes as the elderly woman takes the next bend.

"Don't hate on that old woman," Rachel says shoving Leah.

"She passed us – again. Why can't you get your ass in gear?" Rachel laughs off Leah's competitive aggression and instead looks down at the weightlifting area. Her eyes quickly fall on Jacob and Paul along with a few other friends who came to piggyback on the Black-Lahote family membership. She raises an eyebrow as Jacob spots Paul as he lays down preparing to do some chest presses.

"Men spotting men is so gay," Leah only spares a quick glance down before her face scrunches up.

"Jake's junk is a bit too close to Paul's head."

"Oh! There's Triceps," Rachel calls out giddily. Leah turns around and both women continue their walk watching 'Triceps' workout. He was an olive-colored Italian who always sported an after five shadow and flirted, shamelessly, with all of the women in the gym. What excited Leah and Rachel both was when he spoke to them in Italian. He could say the crudest thing to them but it didn't matter because he sounded so sexy saying it.

"Oh, shit, the husbands are waving at us." Leah says smiling and waving at Jacob.

"That's so cute – they thought we were checking them out." Rachel says as she and Leah beak into a bout of giggles.

**~*~*~One month later~*~*~**

Leah stands glaring down at the scale. Her fingers wiggle in the air as if playing keys on a piano before balling up into a tight fist. She hated her scale – _hate him with such a passion_. No good ever came of the scale and when it did it was rare. He was a worthless liar.

_I know you hear me. That's what you are – a worthless, good-for-nothing liar! You tell Jake all the time, 'oh wow! You lost another ten pounds in just FIVE DAYS. But when it's me it's just, 'oh, another two' or 'uh-oh, you gained three'. I get bloated okay! I have a period! Now either you have some good news for me or you're getting your first flying lesson._

Taking a deep breath Leah gets on the scale and waits with forced patience as the scale beeps alerting to her that he's done calculating her weight.

137!

Leah laughs in triumph and thanks the scale profusely for not being a worthless piece of shit.

"Scale must've given you some good news," Jacob comments walking into the bathroom. Leah nods her head proudly too excited to speak just yet.

"By the way, your ass looked great in those jeans last night." Jacob says kissing Leah's cheek as he's washing his hands. He looks on proudly as Leah's smile only grows.

"So did yours." Leah says wrapping Jacob up in a tight hug and burying her face in his chest.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes Iron. These little snippets just made me chuckle simply because it's the same thing that me and my sister have been dealing with since and during our time at the gym. Needless to say, Leah is a success story compared to us. LOL. And the people mentioned at the gym are from my own experience as I'm convinced there are these types of people everywhere. So I'm sorry if this is real choppy and hard to follow but I've written these, like I said, based upon my own personal experience minus the hot-as-heck hubbie to push me through.


	12. J is for Jet

J is for Jet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters_._**

* * *

><p>Jet stream (n): fast, flowing, narrow air currents found in the atmosphere.<p>

He strikes an intimidating pose, stomping down the street, brow of dark clouds, eyes of lightning and fists of thunder. The few pedestrians that are out and about enjoying the day that see him coming quickly and non-discretely move out of his way. They exchange quick and worried glances; two girls take hold of one another arms fearing for whoever is the cause and recipient of Jacob Black's rage.

The small light blue house is ahead of him and he doesn't slow down his pace, the honking of a car horn registers and he flips the driver off without a second thought. His heavy boots echo on the wooden porch announcing his arrival. Instead of ringing the doorbell he bangs on the door, the frame trembling under the force and only finds relief when Sue Clearwater swings the door open.

"Is Leah here?" Jacob asks through clenched teeth. He doesn't care that Sue had stepped back when she saw his hulking figure filling up her doorway. He doesn't care that she's so…startled by his appearance that she can only dumbly shake her head. "Is she running errands?" Sue, again, quickly shakes her head, her right hand fisting the collar of her shirt as if the act alone could save her. "Good."

Jacob doesn't look back or answer as Sue finds her voice and nerve asking him what he wanted her daughter for.

He was an idiot, a complete, masochistic idiot. Bella had dumped him – again. They had made plans to spend the day together: movies, hangout in a music store, window shop and whatever else tickled their fancy in Port Angeles. Instead, she came over in _his_ car to tell him that she and Edward were getting back together. The only 'consolation' she offered was _'you're my best friend, Jake, and I didn't want to call you and tell you'._ She then kissed his cheek and ran off to jump in Edward Cullen's prissy silver Mercedes Benz.

He finds the object of his search and is only mildly surprised that he found her so quickly. Leah is lying on top of a blanket in their meadow staring up at the sky. He continues stomping towards her and only pauses to glare down at her. It only takes a second for her to look at him, assess the situation and without a word shift over making room for him.

"Didn't expect to see you at all today," Leah states as Jacob lies down beside her. There's the crinkle of plastic as Jacob settles down, the tarp underneath the blanket shifts angrily as if annoyed that someone else has decided to ruin the comfortable silence.

The two friends don't say another word for a couple of minutes. Leah focuses her attention on the sky and the sounds around her while Jacob sits glaring hatefully at the sky, his arms crossed tightly and the sound of his heated blood pounding in his ears.

"She dumped me,"

"She dumped you," Jacob growls as Leah makes the statement in unison with him. The fact that there is no mocking or condescending tone to her words makes it harder to be angry at her.

"She went back to her pretty-bed-head-rich boy," Jacob grumbles out.

"Again," Leah supplies and he repeats it. The pair is silent again as Jacob feels his anger and aggression melting away in the late morning sun.

"What's wrong with me?" Jacob asks as the anger is replaced with insecurity.

"Nothing, Jake," Leah answers finally moving to look at him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Same as there is nothing wrong with me." Jacob's biceps twitch thinking back when Leah had asked him the very same question. Sam Uley had cheated on Leah with her cousin, Emily Young. He held her, out in this very same meadow, as she cried wanting to know what was wrong with her. She wanted to know what had she done wrong.

They had then gone back to her house and were just hanging out when Uley showed up. He apologized to Leah, made up some excuse about how he wasn't thinking straight. Jacob listened just out of view to Sam's lies because he heard Sam confess his love to Emily that morning while she was at work in the Makah trading store. Leah had been ready to take Sam back, to welcome him back into her heart unaware that Uley would break it again. Jacob had then made his presence known and told Sam to _get his ass off their porch_. Leah and Jacob fought that afternoon, viciously, but it ended when Jacob told Leah what he heard.

Sam was pissed at Jacob for ruining his 'cookie jar' but Jacob didn't care. Fuck bros before hoes. Leah wasn't a hoe and deserved better then Uley. That was what Jacob told him the last time the two boys crossed paths days afterwards. It was the first time Jacob had gotten into a fight over a girl – he won.

Jacob can't help but smirk at the memory.

"You're awesome," Leah says with a smile. Jacob looks over at her, stunned at her words, the soft voice she whispered it in. She said it like it was a secret that she didn't want anyone else to know. "It's Bella's own fault if she doesn't see that." Jacob looks up at the sky trying to fight the heated blush peppering his cheeks at Leah's words. She looked so sweet and beautiful saying it.

"I'm absolutely awesome too," Leah says with a smirk and bit of arrogance in her voice. "Close your eyes and I'll show how awesome I am." Leah orders. Jacob can't help but stare at Leah skeptically at her command. "Just do it." Leah says with a smile and against his better judgment Jacob does as he was told. His heart races as he hears the tarp and blanket shifting under Leah's body as she scoots closer to him. His mind blasts an image of Leah looking at his face, her full lips parted and her tongue flicking out to lick them, moisten them before she kisses him.

"Uh…Leah," Jacob calls out as nothing happens.

"Just wait for it – be patient." Leah whispers, her head resting next to his. Jacob waits, his body relaxing feeling Leah's hip pressed into his side, her shoulder against his bicep and the top of her head next to his ear. "Open them,"

Jacob blinks rapidly for a second, his eyes adjusting to the light again as he's only vaguely aware that it's been a couple of minutes since Leah's command. Looking up he sees Leah hand above him, her fingers spread out against the clear blue sky. His eyes widen slightly to see her fingertips resting at the bottom of four jet streams.

"See, told you I was awesome." Leah says softly. Jacob smiles down at her and looks back up at the sky and her fingers. It looks like she streaked the sky with powder or rend the heavens with her nails.

Silently Jacob places his hand on top of Leah's his fingers now replacing hers. It doesn't work out so well since his fingers are so much bigger but as he feels a spark from the contact – none of that matters.

"I got my test results for the ASVAB." Leah states breaking the comfortable silence and ruining Jacob's mood.

"What? So…you'll…you'll be leaving?" He questions quickly sitting up.

"Yep, I got it last night. Figured why not make all that information you've crammed into my head about engines useful?" Leah says with a shrug sitting up.

Jacob sits silently thinking over the news Leah has laid on him. He recalls when they both went down to Seattle to take the test. He was so nervous that he just _knew_ he had flunked. But Leah had gotten her results already – she passed it. She would be leaving the rez, going off to some base, possibly out in the middle of the ocean. She wouldn't be at home, work or in the meadow when he'd need her. They wouldn't sit up at night and stare at the same night sky huddled in a blanket when both should be in bed.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Leah declares nudging Jacob's shoulder as she stands up. Reluctantly Jacob gets up and together they fold up the blanket and the tarp. Sarah had taught both of them how to fold up a blanket through a dance that they still, in secret, performed from time-to-time. Today was no different. Despite the somber mood he can't help but smile as Leah hums a tune his mother taught them as they fold and dance together. The smile doesn't fall as they deposit the tarp and blanket in their camouflaged trunk. Jacob remembers how the two of them had scraped and saved to buy the trunk – their treasure trunk, was what they decided to call it. Each holding up one end, they had walked into the woods, into their meadow and spent hours painting it to blend in. It really wasn't much of a 'treasure trunk' as all it now held was the tarp, blanket, a tent, two sleeping bags and some bags of chips. The snacks would have to be replenished soon – _but what will be the point if she's gone?_

The two spend the rest of the day together hanging out in Port Angeles. They watched a movie and jumped from theater to theater until an usher caught them and sent them packing with their heads hung low and tails tucked in between their legs. They ate lunch at a diner with huge burgers and Jacob watched in awe and wonder as Leah ate the whole thing and hissed a curse at her as she took his twenty bucks for succeeding. Jacob's mood lightens as he and Leah simply hang out just being themselves and doing anything and everything together. They help each other pick out clothes that neither can afford. Jacob laughs as Leah walks into a spider web, freaks out and begins karate chopping the air. And they ride back in a heavy and tense silence, both angry at the other: Leah because Jacob laughed at her and Jacob because Leah punched him for laughing at her; both reactions hurting the other on some level.

"I'm sorry," They both apologize in unison and then laugh.

Jacob tries to hide his disappointment when Sarah asks Leah to stay for dinner and she declines. He walks her home silently, his thoughts continually slipping into the grim reality that these maybe some of the last few days he'll have with Leah Clearwater.

"Another jet stream," Leah calls out pointing at the sky. "Your turn," Leah orders nudging Jacob as he looks up at the sky. It's easier this time and a lump forms in his throat as Leah moves to stand in front of him, her neck craning to see from his POV and her back pressed against him.

He doesn't like the idea of Leah leaving La Push, not seeing her for who knows how long, not hearing her voice, dance folding with her, holding her when she feels sad, having her comfort him when he's mad – just everything in general. What would happen with her gone?

_The woman you love will not be someone who you can't live without. She'll be one who you can't dream of being without._

His mother's words hit him as he looks down at Leah. A day without Bella was easy to imagine – he'd gotten used to not having her around. Her not being here with him didn't, really, bother him unless _she_ was the reason for their change in plans. But…with Leah…it was different. She was different…and special.

Jacob's arms wrap Leah up into a tight hug and the hold only tightens after her body tenses from the new contact and she relaxes. Burying his nose into the crook of her neck he inhales her scent and hates that he's just now awakening to what has always been right in front of him.

_She is absolutely awesome_.

It takes a while but Jacob releases his hold enough for Leah to turn around in his arms and return the hug. Her arms squeeze his body tightly showing that she understands what he's finally realized.

"Leah, your dad's looking for ya," Jacob looks up annoyed as Paul walks by with a smart ass smirk on his face. His voice having, successfully, pulled Leah out of the moment and the daddy's girl in her ready to respond to Harry's wishes at the flick of a switch.

"I have to get going." Leah states giving Jacob a small smile. He still walks her home, this time, their fingers intertwined and a new and exhilarating shyness and bond between them.

He wants to ask her when she's leaving – to know how much time they have left together. Jacob knows that just because they hugged and are now so close to sharing their first kiss that it won't prevent some other bastard from sweet talking her somewhere on base. Yet, he really doesn't want to know because then it'd mean rushing.

_She hates being rushed._

"You should check the mail when you get home." Leah states before falling into another hug with Jacob. "Like I said, all that mechanical stuff you taught me has to be good for something." Before he can question her about what she's talking about, all connotative thought leaves him as Leah leans up and plants a quick kiss on his lips. There's that same spark he felt earlier when he touched her hand and he can't help the goofy grin he gives Leah as she disappears inside. It stays with him all the way home and not even a message from Bella can take it away.

As he flops down on his bed, he stares up at the ceiling still reeling from the kiss when Billy throws something at him. Looking down he sees it's his results from the ASVAB. Billy and Sarah look on with small, proud smiles as Jacob tears into the letter and quickly skim it.

_I passed!_

"You passed, right?" Sarah asks as Jacob jumps and hugs both of his parents tightly.

He calls Leah and tells her the good news. They talk all night about what the future will bring them and as the night sky begins to brighten with the morning dawn Jacob looks down at the lightly snoring Leah, huddled in the blanket with him. Just above the horizon Jacob watches as a jet streaks across the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: So here goes Jet. I had a couple of ideas for this one: one that just had me cracking me up every time I wrote it up but then it suddenly hit me that it would work against another story idea I have. So scraped it, but don't worry because it'll see the light of day again. But this week has been crazy busy at work for the last three weeks and I _finally_ have some time to get some writing done. So I pulled this together and I don't know about you all but I like this one. It's not my favorite but I give my seal of approval for this: v^-^v. With my family that little seal carries a lot of weight. LOL. But you all know what to do…tell me what you think. Up next is Keeper.


	13. K is for Keeper

K is for Keeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character.**

* * *

><p>Keeper (n): protector<p>

His forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing shallow and raspy. She could hear the irregular beating of his heart and hated herself for knowing that it was too off beat for anything to be done. She hated herself more because she lacked the hands to hold him, the vocal chords to form human speech to sooth him and the added gene that had turned her into _this_ monster.

"Leah," Harry gasped out. She could hear Seth whimpering off in the distance and other voices, male voices all talking, yelling and growling at once. None of it mattered to her. What mattered most to her in the world was slowly dying right before her eyes. "You are a protector now – a keeper." She whimpers not wanting the responsibility or hear him to talk like this – like this was good-bye.

"It will be your job to keep watch over everyone: Sue, Seth, your brothers." His hand shaky reaches up and touched her snout. She'd never seen Harry's hand shake, seem so unsteady and unsure. "For some reason – some purpose you were chosen to bear this duty. So protect them – no matter what."

It had been Harry's parting words to his daughter before he passed, Sue standing on the porch wailing for her family as Emily held her tightly and the shrill of ambulances in the background. It'd taken an alpha command from Sam to force her into the cover of the trees as the red and white lights came down the street.

"You are a protector now, Lee-Lee," Sam had told her as she sat in the sticky leather chair, her head turned away trying to focus on anything and everything but the needle stabbing her skin. The smell of blood and ink made her feel nauseas as Paul bit down on his lip hard trying to make sure he didn't 'mess up, again'. She whimpered and stubbornly sniffed back tears as Jared took a pair of scissors and cut off three feet of her hair. The jet black locks forming a crescent of lost pride, femininity and confidence.

"I'm a keeper," She'd later whisper to herself, staring at the new Leah in the mirror of the bathroom at home.

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast, it was an unexpected and unthinkable act that once they had succeeded it was too late. Things had been set in motion and there was nothing that the pack could do but react: emotionally, violently and recklessly. The Volturri had returned and kidnapped each and every imprint. It wasn't that hard of a feat considering how they all hung out together and, practically, did everything together since joining the pack. Friends were a luxury that couldn't be afforded and so it only made sense for Emily, Kim and Rachel to form a tight bond, a clique of especially loved women. The three had been grabbed while out shopping in Forks far enough outside of the two pack's territory and the Cullens' hunting grounds that no vampire had needed to worry of being detected. Claire was next and she had been picked off, also in Forks, next to her own mother. It was a simple 'snatch and grab' that left both mother and child bewildered and stunned so that by the time comprehension was achieved the kidnapper was long gone. Renesmee was the last one to be taken and she was the victim of a bait and hook, lured away from the presence of her parents by a vampire girl that looked to be about her own age of fourteen.<p>

The imprinted wolves were beside themselves with grief and with two of them being Alphas it only intensified the panic feeling of horror and dread within the packs. Fortunately, the Cullens were also feeling the weight of the loss and it was mutually agreed that they would band together to fight the threat and if needs be to finish them once and for all.

The Volturri had different plans in mind and became plainly evident that Aro's interest rested solely in the wolves. He was no longer interested, for the moment, in a psychic, mind-reader or mental shield. The idea of a 'dog' had consumed him, the idea of the perfect guard dog crafted out of a simple human who was capable of thought, emotions and loyalty, that could be reasoned with, unlike the Lycans of the late eighteenth century that had been a major blight upon the vampric world for over a millennia, trained to do his bidding. It was Edward that enlightened him into the wolves' weaknesses: an imprint, a girl or young woman that was so vitally important to the wolf that he'd betray his own people to protect her and wouldn't have any choice whatsoever but to put her above all others. An animal so emotionally, psychologically and socially weak could easily be manipulated into giving in to his demands – such a _human_ trait.

The Volturri had waited for the Cullens and the wolves in the same clearing where they'd all first met over two years ago, wearing their bright, blood red cloaks, dark and sinister smiles upon their faces clearly showing that they held the upper hand in this exchange. The wolves had snarled viciously, false lunging upon seeing the packs' most important members being held by a Cold One, their eyes brimming with tears that they were fighting to hold back while their faces still bore the stains of their earlier sobbing and hopeless despair. They reeked of fear and it only fed into the vampires around them, a look of pure, unadulterated lust in their eyes for the blood that was rapidly pumping through the imprints' veins.

Carlisle and Edward were, of course, nominated as the lead speakers on behalf of the hodge-podge group of warriors. Carlisle using his experience and soft-spoken tone to smooth down tensions, to try and reason with the Volturri and their guards while Edward directed him based upon the thoughts that he could hear. Bella quickly found her presence useless as Jane exhibited no interest in using her power against the Cullens or the wolves and barely paid her any attention.

"What I want is actually quite simple." Aro said with a cold smile spreading across his face. There was an unnatural look about him, his skin seemingly too tight for his face looking as if he'd had Botox, his skin yellowing just along his hairline showing signs of old age and his eyes – his eyes a rich, dark blood red color that somehow still found the ability to dance with the excitement within him. "I want a _dog_."

His statement, declaration or announcement was met with a mixture of gasps and deep, rumbling growls as the insult and audacity of his request struck a cord with each member of the opposing party.

"You _must_ understand that they are _not_ ours to give." Carlisle said trying to come across as diplomatic as possible. The underlying insult still lying just under the grain of his gentle words, that they were still nothing but dogs – guard dogs. "They have their own lives to live and wish for nothing more but to live in peace."

"Well…they probably should've thought of that before making their presence known." Caius stated coldly, his voice sounding regale and in control. A few of the wolves had grumbled in the background, a sentiment held by many but rarely voiced. Their alliance with the Cullens had put them out in the open. No longer would they ever possess the element of surprise. A look of apologetic guilt had crossed Edward Cullen's features as he looked back, his eyes having locked with particular wolves for the moment before returning his attention to the frontlines.

"But we are simply here to make an _exchange_," Aro finished up. "The _imprints_ for some of the wolves." The offer is stated so simply and frankly and with the added flourish of a wrist it made the deal seem so grandiose – almost.

Fear started to roll over the wolves in waves at the idea, the thought of leaving their home to go and board up with vampires – and not the _vegetarian_ kind. The Alphas and imprinted wolves ears perked up, their heads sitting up more alert than before as their eyes danced with worry, panic, fear, anger, sadness and horror over the only options that were open to them. They cannot live without their imprint, she's his everything: sun, moon, stars, gravity, universe, purpose, reason for living, existing.

Leah does the math in her head, _four imprints for four wolves_, seeing the so-called even and fair trade in the matter. No one paid her thoughts any attention as suggestions of simply fighting the Volturri are voiced, arguments of who doesn't want to go and why; the Alpha link between Jacob and Sam having been left open in their sudden wild and panic stricken thoughts over the pros and cons of the offer allowing the rest to share their thoughts and ideas.

She started to piece together what she had gleamed about the Volturri in her memories and managed to grab a few other snippets from Jacob and Seth, the two wolves closest to the Cullens. Aro is a collector of rare talents – everyone of his guard possessing some rare ability. He didn't just take anyone under his wing.

"_Leah,"_ Embry called out, his head suddenly whipping towards her and Seth quickly followed suit.

"_Stay,"_ It's the only command that she's ever issued since becoming Jacob's Beta and it carries such a strong weight with it that both wolves sit down on command. Her voice disappeared from their thoughts as she slowly began to move forward, her steps determined, purposeful and unwavering.

Everyone is so caught up in their thoughts and intermingled arguing that no one noticed the lean gray wolf's approach until she's already half way across the field. Esme was the first of the Cullens to notice and her gasp sent up an undulated wave of gasps of varying tones and pitches. Jacob and Sam looked on in confusion, each trying to reconcile the image before them with what could have transpired since the offer was made.

"Leah," Carlisle called out his voice trying to beckon her back to him. Surely there had to be some other way to resolve the matter that didn't end with the destruction of families, a pack – loved ones.

"I see that one of you have come to me." Aro's voice rung out like church bells, his laughter bordering on giddiness. "But you are small – one of the smallest." There's a hint of a frown of disappointment on his face when he compared the wolf before him with the ones behind it.

The disappointment receded as the wolf raisesda massive paw, it danced in the air as if swatting some unseen object. Intrigued by the animal's act and knowledge of his power, Aro took hold of the wolf's paw, his eyes widening in awe at the sheer size and the hot, soft feeling of the fur and calloused pads. Excitement mounts over the images that passes before his eyes, his body trembled with it and gave off the look of somehow being almost erotic.

Edward relays the exchange of thoughts for those around him, his voice bordering on agony at the innermost thoughts of Leah Clearwater that she has willingly bore to the leader of the Volturri.

"He knows that she's a female – the only one of her kind. Rare," Edward supplied as heads oscillated between him and Leah. "She's feeding into his desire for rare objects."

"He's playing with fire if he expects the rest of the wolves to give in."

"There will be death on both sides if he's too greedy. He doesn't want his guards to dwindle, does he? She's the fastest in the pack."

The Cullens and wolves listened to Edward relay the exchange with mixed emotions of hope, relief, regret and dread. All of their lives are dependent upon this one female, the only female wolf in the Quileutes' history. It seemed unlikely that Leah would have even approached the Volturri with such an offer considering her track record with imprints and the damage that a wolf's attachment to one can inflict.

Edward grew quiet after offering up rapid relays, his brow furrowing and his face having taken on a look of pain – Jasper also had joined in with the stricken look.

"She – she told him that with her he won't have to worry about retaliation or anyone fighting for her. N-no one will fight to keep her."

It is at that point that Jacob had had enough. Sam's growl echoed his sentiment as both dug their claws into the moist ground beneath them. He'd growled out a command to her, ordering her back to his side but is confused when she hadn't reacted or flinched. It was as if she hadn't even heard him. Seth and Embry shared their story of what occurred prior to Esme's noticing, that Leah _ordered_ them to stay which placed a muzzle on them and then that her thoughts were suddenly absent, nonexistent. The realization that Leah has left his pack caused a tempest of emotions to erupt within him but a cap was placed on it as Aro's voice spoke up.

"A deal has been reached," He declared with the air of authority gained over centuries of ruling the vampric world. "We will return the imprints in exchange for _this_ lovely creature." Edward's face blanched at some thought picked up that Jacob couldn't place or figure who could be the source but the desire to fight for his Beta, his friend, his confidant had sent lava rushing through his veins. The power and outrage that he felt was quickly carried throughout the rest of the pack, Sam's included.

Seth and Embry were the first ones to react, the muscles in their legs that had tensed, ready to spring at a moment's notice once they managed to grasp Leah's plan, lunged forward, teeth bared, ready to defend their own and unwilling to give her up without a fight.

She'd reacted quickly, like the light gray streak of lightning that she was, rushing forward to trip Seth up over his own paws, sending him to the ground. Embry hadn't been so lucky and never suspecting Leah to attack was pinned to the ground, a piercing pain in his neck and his airway cut off.

Aro had laughed in delight, clapped his hands like some enamored child over a brand new toy or a trick that he taught his puppy. The pack could only stare at her stunned as if she was a stranger, a ghost of the girl that they'd grown up with. Despite all of her snarky remarks and quick snaps Leah had never outwardly attacked one of her brothers, she'd never let their comments get under her skin that she lost complete control and went into a blind rage. She'd never shed blood unlike Paul.

And that day she had.

Seth had approached his sister head hung low and whimpers escaped his voice as he tried vainly to reach out to her through the link that bonded them all as brothers-in-arms, a pack. She'd jumped back from him as if he was a danger to her, a threat. With tail tucked, ears flattened and haunches lowered in a clear sign of submission and placation he continued approaching her until she lashed out at him, her teeth whistling through the air before she sliced through Seth's face. He'd jump away letting out a cry of surprise, pain and indignation echoing around all present as he stumbled back, landing on his back before quickly scrambling to his feet and trotting away a few feet. His eyes were wide with fear, sadness and confusion, the bite mark going from just above his right eye and down across his muzzle, the skin near his canine visibly ripped open until it began to slowly heal.

"She's ruthless as well," Aro admired as the rest of his coven nodded their silent but wary agreement.

Leah had turned her back on Seth before she could see the tears rolling down his face, the salt water mixing with the darkened crimson blood running down. She hadn't bothered Embry with any sort of sentiment or acknowledgment as he pulled himself to his paws, his tongue lulled out his mouth looking swollen, thick and fuzzy.

The decision had been made: Leah would go with the Volturri in the place of her brothers. They couldn't fight for her without meeting the same amount of aggression.

"I've always wanted a dog," Aro smirked boldly walking up to Leah and placing his hand on her head. It was a pet. The act elicited a deep snarl of disgust from the wolves, the imprints seeming to have been forgotten in this bold, unexpected and selfless act. The wolves could see and, despite the broken link, feel her disgust at the contact, her fur bristled, haunches tense and back slightly arched. With a nod of his head Leah stepped forward towards the Volturri and away from the Quileutes receiving the same attention from the rest of the present vampires sans those holding the imprints. They all held a sick delight in petting a living breathing animal, a luxury that they'd all missed out on since the beginning of their undead existence.

_I am a keeper_.

It's an embarrassing and demeaning display of dominance watching a creature that up until a few hours ago was proud, strong, wild and untamable become reduced to a mere pet; a glimpse into the past of the first domestication of the wolf.

"I don't _like_ dogs." The small blonde girl, Jane, said with a look of disgust as Leah moved to walk by her.

There seemed to be some unspoken place for Leah to assume within the coven or maybe it was the wolf instinct telling her to move to back and to outer rims of this circle of vampires.

A dark smirk of mischief and spite crossed Jane's face a split second and before Leah could respond she collapsed to the ground, writhing and howling in pain. Jacob had moved to rush to her side but was stopped by Edward with a clear warning that if he moved closer they'd kill the imprints – _Renesmee_, specifically. It sickened him and made him feel as if was being cleaved in two, torn between keeping Renesmee safe and the desire to protect Leah. In the end, the imprints won out as the vampires that were holding them began to either squeeze them or twist their heads in a painful and unnatural direction.

The torture continued on as Leah cried out in pain, her body thrashed about violently, the younger wolves cries of pain, fear and impotence joining with hers until finally the wolf couldn't stand anymore and phased back into a more sublime form that suited Aro.

There was a collective shiver throughout the pack as Leah lay crouched before the vampires naked, shivering and vulnerable. Her hands clenching her head as if they could hold her brain inside or somehow stop the pain. Traitorous tears rolled down her face, eyes staring into a blank space before her seeing nothing and everything all at once. She stood up to her feet, legs wobbling under the weight, the world seeming to be spinning around her before finally finding solid ground. With eyes shut tight she wiped away a trail of blood from her nose, the simple fact of this injury only increasing the pack's anxiety.

The pack will never forget what happened next as it seemed as if the pain and abuse was over. With a nod of his head, Marcus sent one of the guards rushing over towards Leah and before anyone, wolf or Cullen, can issue a warning the deed is done. Leah's head is slammed into the ground, a sickening crack echoed throughout the meadow before her usually warm hazel eyes became a dull and dead brown, her body lying limp on the ground, mouth hung open, slack.

The imprints had been released during the time it took for the pack to overcome their surprise, shock and feelings of helplessness. A low command had been issued for them to not approach the female wolf otherwise they'd die. For fear of their own safety they each bolted across the field, the desire to put as much space in between them and their captors propelled them faster then they'd knew they could run. There were no warm hugs and kisses to welcome them back but they were acknowledged briefly as Leah was picked up off the ground and carried away with the Volturri. In a last ditch effort to right the wrong, both packs tore off after their fallen sister, paws tearing into the earth underneath them, noses followed the sickly, sweet stench of death and the warm, forest smell of a wolf.

They lost her close to Seattle, none of them fast enough to keep up the Volturri and Leah's burst of speed was greatly missed. The wolves spent weeks, vainly, searching for Leah and the Volturri, a sad hope welling up inside of them believing that they were still in the states. However, the imprinted wolves could only keep up the search for so long before the pull of the imprint drew them back to La Push carrying the rest of the wolves with them.

* * *

><p>He often thinks about her when he's alone at night, Jacob. He misses his friend, her snide comments, reluctant bursts of giggles, how when she'd think no one was around or looking she'd roll around in a pile of aspen leaves in the fall. He wasn't aware of it until recently but he'd begun to notice how beautiful she was, again. Fall and winter was her favorite time of the year and his too because he got to see her truly happy, carefree. See her walk around wearing some scarf and pair of jeans as if she was <em>normal<em> because the cooler temperatures meant that she could wear layers: a bra, camisole and blouse but still layers in their terms. They had made plans to race up to the mountains at the first snowfall and have a snowball fight.

He was still imprinted and he was becoming whatever his imprint wanted him to be – a brother, a close friend, everything but a lover. Had he known then what he knows now there is no doubt in his mind that he would've joined her. Not let her go off alone. Wolves are social animals and needed the interaction of their peers. It's what finally drew him back home prior to Bella's wedding. It wasn't because he missed Bella or the pain had subsided but simply the pack. He missed his brothers and sister. Now, he especially misses his sister-in-arms.

Alice cannot offer any insight to her current state as the Volturri have now become a blind spot. In a way, that is a good sign – it means that she is alive but what kind of life could she live with the vampires? What kind of life would he have had with the Cullens? How different could they be, if at all?

Looking into her room, the room that has remained untouched since she was last there Jacob promises to find Leah _and_ the others. The imprint had left him powerless to stop the Volturri and the rest of the vampire world from destroying the lives of the Quileutes. Leah had only been the first of many to have been taken. The wolves were easy targets with the fear for their imprints. Girls, boys, babies and mothers had all been taken in hopes of them becoming wolves. The boys that did not phase were killed and the girls were hit-or-miss, some were killed, drained of their blood or worst, never found possibly meaning they were changed. Mothers' bodies found strewn all over the state, their stomachs ripped open and the baby missing. The disappearances have been chalked up to suicides and a serial killer but the wolves know the truth.

Standing in the doorway, he shuts off the light, a stuffed khaki travel bag slung over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs he is met with dark and angry eyes of his pack. Some are willing to follow him while the rest are resentful and envious. He knows what they are thinking, they believe that he will bring the wrath of the Volturri down upon them, the imprints will be killed, Leah's sacrifice will have been in vain and worst of all she made her choice. There are no words exchanged as those willing to follow their Alpha and take back what was theirs, walk out the door leaving the rest to wallow in their own self-loathing, dread and impotence. The werewolves had been wiped out of Europe because the Volturri feared them but the shape shifters have become mere pets and Jacob knows it is time to set the record straight.

_They are protectors – keepers. He failed in protecting his sister but he is going to right that wrong._

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so to be honestly this was a completely unrelated one-shot that I wrote one day while in a dark, dark and crappy mood. If I recall correctly bourbon and some gin was involved and I happened upon it, read it and thought – holy smokes this would work for Keeper. And voila there you have it.

Honestly, the story had ended with Jacob thinking back on how the Volturri have returned multiple times stealing more and more tribesman. The pack still unable to do anything in fear of their imprints getting hurt or worst killed. But now that I'm sober and not in such a 'Kei-should-eat-the-whole-world-and-shit-it-in-a-universal-toilet' kind of mood, figured I'd at least have some kind of 'glimmer' of hope. You're welcome. Hahahaha.

And now I must bid you all adieu because…do you hear that? That's the sound of my bed calling me. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and peeks. Really appreciate the interest you all take into my random stories.


End file.
